CO3 - La Guerre des Hybrides
by Nevilli
Summary: Le Ministère britannique tente de convaincre le monde entier du danger que représentent les vampires. Ignorant tout du massacre en Russie, nos quatre héros attendent avec impatience leur entrée en troisième année, bien décidés à affronter les nouveaux défis qui s'offrent à eux. Et si la prochaine cible des vampires était Poudlard, que se passerait-il alors ?
1. La Confédération Internationale

**Note** : Allez hop ! Nous voilà repartis pour un nouveau tome du Cycle d'Ohenfeld. Celui-ci s'intitule « La guerre des Hybrides » et, comme le précédent, il commence son histoire bien loin du château de Poudlard et des quatre héros que vous connaissez si bien. Arriverez-vous à identifier les protagonistes de ce premier chapitre avant que leurs noms ne soient divulgués ? Je vous mets au défi d'y arriver ! Allez, c'est parti !

 **Projet** : Pour des raisons de manque de temps, d'imagination et de motivation, je vais arrêter un temps le système des défis de fin de chapitre. Par contre, je continuerai à récompenser les auteurs des 10ème, 25ème, 50ème, 100ème, 150ème et 200ème reviews avec des OS sur les personnages de leurs choix.

 **Disclaimer** : Le monde de la magie et les personnages britanniques de ce chapitre sont une création de JK Rowling que j'ai choisi d'emprunter pour mon histoire. En revanche, le reste des personnages et l'intrigue en elle-même sont issus de mon imagination.

 **Crédits Image** : Alienor Lantiem, par Ayne Greensleeves (alkanet . deviantart . com)

 **Crédits histoire** :  
 _A Poulet, ma toute première lectrice. Croyez-le ou non, son combat acharné contre les fautes d'orthographe et les coquilles grammaticales ont probablement sauvé vos yeux._

 _Mais surtout : Alienor Power, « Always ! »_

* * *

Le soleil n'était pas levé en cette matinée de juillet, il se cachait encore – pour quelques heures au moins – derrière les premiers reliefs du Massif des Carpates, à l'Est de la ville de Vienne[1].

Les vieux bâtiments du centre étaient ainsi plongés dans une pénombre qui ne permettait pas aux viennois d'y voir très loin. La température dans les rues était encore trop basse pour qu'on pût songer à sortir, surtout un dimanche matin avant six heures.

C'était précisément pour cela que d'innombrables formes étrangères avaient choisi ce moment précis pour apparaître de nulle part à différents endroits, encore déserts, de la ville.

Ils avaient tout l'air de voleurs ou d'assassins, évoluant sans bruit, se retournant sans cesse pour vérifier que personne ne les suivait, les visages masqués par des cagoules noires et des pardessus crasseux. N'importe qui en aurait vu un seul passer devant lui, aurait tout de suite prévenu les forces de police car la ville de Vienne était paisible et sûre, et il était hors de question de laisser passer la moindre escalade qui mènerait à des violences.

Pourtant, si ces formes noires et menaçantes venaient des quatre coins de la ville et semblaient toutes converger vers le centre, ce n'était pas du tout parce qu'elles préparaient quelque mauvais coup. Au contraire, elles avaient pour mission de bloquer un grand mal qui commençait s'étendre à l'Est.

Cependant, la présence, et l'existence-même de ces individus qui apparaissaient, disparaissaient et se mouvaient aussi vite et aussi silencieusement que des ombres, devaient être gardées cachées aux riverains de Vienne et à n'importe quelle autre personne ordinaire.

Car non, ces ombres indistinctes et insaisissables n'appartenaient pas à des personnes ordinaires. Souvent apparues sans explications au milieu d'endroits inhabités ou déserts à cette heure – tels que la colline de Cobenzl et le pré Am Himmel au Nord, le Donaupark et la colline de Bisamberg plus à l'est, ou le parc Laaer Berg au sud – elles avançaient très rapidement sans aucun bruit et dans l'obscurité la plus totale. On avait même l'impression qu'elles faisaient fuir toute lumière qui changeait aussitôt de trajectoire en leur présence.

Ce tour plutôt insolite leur permettait d'ailleurs de passer inaperçus tandis qu'ils traversaient les uns après les autres la Gürtel[2], grand boulevard circulaire qui englobe les arrondissements du centre de la ville et où l'on circule à toute heure. Que ce fût les phares des voitures ou les lampadaires au bord des voies, aucune source lumineuse ne semblait pouvoir révéler leur présence, alors que ces drôles d'intrus, eux, bénéficiaient chacun d'une étrange et pâle lueur bleutée qui émanait d'un innocent petit morceau de bois, tenu très précieusement du bout de leurs doigts tendus.

oOoOo

Peut-être l'auriez-vous deviné : ces étranges individus aux formes indistinctes et aux manières de voleurs n'étaient autres que des sorciers. Des dizaines et des dizaines de sorciers – voire des centaines – qui étaient en train de se regrouper au centre de la ville, le visage tendu et les membres crispés, comme s'attendant à n'importe quel moment à une attaque sauvage et imprévisible.

Car l'heure était grave, pour les sorciers comme les moldus – gens dépourvus de pouvoirs magiques. Un drame avait éclaté loin d'ici à l'est, entrainant la propagation d'un mal aussi dangereux et encore plus insaisissable qu'un sorcier lui-même. Voici pourquoi, en cette matinée de début juillet, s'étaient donnés rendez-vous des sorciers du monde entier pour une session extraordinaire de la Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers.[3]

Parmi toutes les délégations présentes, l'une d'entre elles était particulièrement en retard. Descendant les collines qui marquaient les contreforts des Alpes, on les entendait bougonner en anglais et se plaindre de l'absence d'indications précises qui les avaient fait transplaner beaucoup trop à l'ouest.

\- On aurait dû prendre les balais ! s'était exclamé l'un d'entre eux, dissimulé sous une grande cape de velours vert émeraude. Au moins, on peut les contrôler facilement sans avoir peur de se retrouver en plein cœur de la montagne au lieu du centre ville.

\- Le voyage intercontinental en balai est interdit par l'alinéa C-bis du Code du secret magique de 1692, avait récité pompeusement un autre dont la lueur émise par la baguette magique faisait briller ses lunettes d'écailles. Si tu avais tant peur que ça de transplaner, tu aurais dû utiliser un portoloin. Le Ministère les a ensorcelés pour qu'ils atterrissent précisément devant l'Opéra de Vienne, si tu l'avais pris, tu n'aurais pas…

\- Je n'ai pas peur de transplaner ! se défendit le premier. Je préfère juste les balais[4]… Et je n'aime pas les portoloins, cette sensation de se faire arracher le nombril à chaque voyage, c'est insupportable !

\- Je rêve ! Quelle petite licorne[5] ! se moqua une troisième qui venait d'apparaître dans le champ de lumière des autres, son capuchon de couleur brune ne pouvant cacher parfaitement la crinière de cheveux touffus à la teinte gris fer qui s'en échappait. Dans ces cas-là tu n'avais qu'à te trouver une bonne citrouille[6] en Autriche qui aurait pu te recevoir par feu de cheminée.

\- Je n'ai pas de connaissances dans ce pays de dingues ! se mit à râler l'autre. En plus, j'ai horreur des voyages en poudre de cheminette !

\- Allons Harry, cesse de faire l'enfant ! le réprimanda l'homme au discours pompeux et aux lunettes d'écailles. Après tout, nous n'avons pas atterri aussi loin que ça de notre but initial. Nous aurons un peu plus de chemin à faire, voilà tout…

Il se voulait confiant, mais en scrutant l'horizon vers l'Est, d'où le soleil commençait à se montrer, il put voir tout le chemin qu'il restait à parcourir et toutes les épreuves qu'il restait à franchir avant d'arriver au point de rendez-vous.

Ainsi se faufilèrent-ils entre les immeubles de bureaux et les zones résidentielles – invisibles grâce à une cape magique, traversèrent-ils de justesse la ceinture de bitume qui entourait les arrondissements deux à neuf de la ville en manquant de se faire renverser deux fois par des voitures qui roulaient très vite, et enfin réussirent-ils à franchir le _Ring_ _ **[7]**_ , où s'étaient trouvés jadis les murs qui protégeaient la ville. A présent, ils étaient remplacés par un deuxième boulevard circulaire autour du cœur de la ville. Et c'était au cœur de ce cœur qu'ils se dirigeaient : le Palais Impérial _Hofburg_.

Peu de moldus le savaient, mais la quasi-majorité de la noblesse autrichienne était en réalité peuplée de sorciers et de sorcières depuis plus de générations que leurs arbres généalogiques ne pouvaient en compter.[8] C'était pourquoi, depuis le XVIIIème siècle, la Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers en avait fait son siège officiel.

A l'entrée, un garde à l'aspect menaçant les fixait d'un regard qui faisait peur. En examinant leurs insignes, il se renfrogna davantage et leur déclara d'un ton acide :

\- _Vous êtes en retard_ _!_ _L'Assemblée a commencé depuis déjà trente minutes_ _!_ _ **[9]**_

Comme il avait parlé en allemand, les trois sorciers n'avaient pas compris grand-chose de ce qu'il leur avait beuglé. Néanmoins, ils en avaient saisi l'essentiel : mieux valait pour eux s'activer et entrer sans poser de questions…

Il leur fallut dix minutes de plus pour réussir à se repérer dans les nombreux couloirs du palais. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin dans la Salle de Réunion, un soudain silence se fit alors qu'ils entrèrent tous trois, penauds et embarrassés, pour atteindre les seuls sièges vides qui se trouvaient – bien entendu – au fond de la salle rectangulaire.

oOoOo

\- Nous sommes arrivés depuis plus d'une heure ! s'indigna un sorcier au visage rond et aux mains potelées. Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris autant de temps ?

\- Oh, trois fois rien ! répliqua la sorcière aux cheveux touffus dans un chuchotement amusé. Juste la phobie de Harry pour tout moyen de transport sans manche ni poils.[10]

En disant cela, elle avait bien pris soin de ne jeter de regard, ni à son interlocuteur, ni à l'intéressé. Le premier esquissa un sourire moqueur tandis que le visage du second avait pris une teinte rouge brique. Il s'assit sur une confortable chaise de bois, à deux places de celui qui les avait réprimandés à sa gauche se trouvait sa compagne aux cheveux désordonnés, à sa droite, son acolyte aux discours officiels et aux manières ampoulées.[11]

Dès qu'ils furent ainsi installés, un autre sorcier se leva au bout de la très longue table qui accueillait plus d'une centaine de délégations.

\- A présent que nous sommes maintenant au complet, nous pouvons commencer, annonça-t-il d'une voix lente et grave. Mr MacMillan, vous avez la parole.

Le sorcier au visage rond non loin de Harry et ses compagnons se leva à son tour et balaya la salle de conférence d'un regard solennel. Lorsqu'il commença à parler, ce fut avec la voix travaillée et les intonations pompeuses de n'importe quel politicien, qu'il fût sorcier ou moldu :

\- Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, Sorciers, Sorcières, Mages et Gourous, si nous sommes rassemblés ici, c'est que l'heure est grave.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, comme pour intensifier le sérieux de la situation qu'il allait exposer, puis reprit d'un air concerné et soucieux.

\- Le quinze juin dernier, alors que le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers était sur le point de se terminer à Poudlard, j'avais dépêché l'un de nos meilleurs éléments à la recherche d'une sorcière extrêmement dangereuse, disparue depuis maintenant plus d'un an. Vous connaissez certainement son nom de famille : il s'agit de Scarlett McAllister.

Autour de la longue table en chêne massif, nombreux et nombreuses furent celles et ceux qui ne purent réprimer un frisson d'effroi en entendant ce nom. Peu l'avaient vue de leurs propres yeux, mais tous en avaient entendu parler, et avait reçu la même directive la concernant : _si jamais vous avez un jour le malheur de tomber sur elle, ne tentez rien, fuyez fuyez aussi vite que votre magie vous le permet, et prévenez aussitôt la Brigade Magique des Tireurs de Baguettes d'Elite !_ Ce conseil ne fut appliqué qu'une seule fois en un an, lorsqu'on avait vu la jeune McAllister traverser les Alpes suisses. Malheureusement, malgré les ordres suivis à la lettre, on ne put dénombrer aucun survivant du côté de la Brigade Suisse. Ainsi, sans pour autant avoir assez de preuves pour désigner Scarlett McAllister comme coupable, son nom et son prénom étaient désormais synonymes de terreur et d'effroi dans toute une partie du territoire européen.

Cependant, certains semblaient plus mécontents qu'effrayés, à l'image de cette petite femme replète aux joues flasques et aux boucles sombres, qui tenait dans ses petites mains boudinées un vieux carnet noir. Lorsqu'elle se leva, elle s'annonça :

\- Anne-Catherine Berthin[12], sous-secrétaire d'état auprès du Ministre de la Magie du territoire français.

Un peu plus loin, mais sur le même côté de la table, Harry fit de son mieux pour ne pas paraître dégoûté. Cette femme ne lui inspirait aucune confiance et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la comparer à une autre sorcière qu'il avait connue dans sa jeunesse. Rien qu'en y pensant, les cicatrices sur sa main droite recommencèrent à le démanger, même une cinquantaine d'années après.

\- Nous vous écoutons Madame Berthin, déclara le président de l'Assemblée en s'inclinant respectueusement avant de se rasseoir.

\- Merci cher ami, dit-elle avec un sourire écœurant, à présent, Monsieur MacMillan, je me tourne vers vous, car j'aimerais pouvoir éclaircir quelques points…

Ce qu'elle fit, au grand déplaisir du Ministre de la Magie Britannique qui n'éprouvait pas une très grande joie à l'idée d'être dévisagé de la sorte par une telle sorcière.

\- Comprenez-nous, continua-t-elle avec un horrible ton faussement plaintif, cette femme est une sorcière de noble lignée née sur le sol britannique, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tout à fait, répondit MacMillan d'une voix prudente.

\- Elle a donc fait ses études à Poudlard et relève sans aucun doute de la responsabilité du gouvernement britannique, ai-je tort ?

\- Non, Madame la Secrétaire d'Etat, concéda MacMillan d'un ton mielleux, vous avez parfaitement raison, et je crois savoir où vous voulez en ven…

\- Laissez-moi finir, s'il vous plaît MacMillan, faites preuve de courtoisie, n'empêchez pas une honnête sorcière de noble sang de s'exprimer…

MacMillan, bien trop habile dans le jeu de la politique pour faire l'erreur de répliquer, esquissa un sourire entendu et attendit la suite de l'argumentaire avec un intérêt poli qui s'avérait plutôt convainquant. En revanche, à quelques places sur la droite, Harry Potter – le sang beaucoup plus chaud – eut toutes les peines du monde à contrôler ses nerfs et s'empêcher de vociférer les pires insultes en direction de cette immonde limace hypocrite et anti-moldus[13]. Cependant, posant une main sur le poignet tremblant de Harry, sa voisine de gauche l'enjoint au calme alors qu'il semblait sur le point de se lever.[14]

La représentante du gouvernement français fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir remarqué et, le sourire aux lèvres, elle reprit là où elle s'était arrêtée :

\- Je disais donc, chers Ministres et hauts fonctionnaires de la communauté magique internationale, que si Scarlett McAllister s'avère être un danger pour notre communauté toute entière – ce qui serait bien surprenant étant donné son statut de sang-pur – elle n'en reste pas moins une personne née sur le sol britannique, ayant fait ses études dans un établissement britannique et qui devrait normalement travailler pour le gouvernement britannique à l'heure qu'il est. Vous allez dire que je me répète Monsieur MacMillan, mais je continue de penser que les agissements de Scarlett McAllister relèvent de votre seule et unique juridiction. Ainsi, je ne peux m'empêcher de me montrer surprise, et même choquée de constater que vous avez convoqué toutes les délégations Européennes et alentours de la Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers pour parler d'une seule sorcière solitaire et de bonne famille comme s'il s'agissait d'une tueuse en puissance. Voudriez-vous en plus que nous nous mettions à la recherche cette personne que vous êtes censés pouvoir retrouver par vous-mêmes ?

\- Vous avez parfaitement analysé la situation, Madame Berthin, de votre point de vue tout sauf impartial, bien entendu, ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir Harry Potter. Croyez-vous sincèrement que son statut de sang-pur soit vraiment un sujet de discussion digne d'être soulevé par cette Assemblée alors que…

Mais il ne put en dire davantage, l'air furieux et désabusé, sa voisine de gauche aux cheveux touffus se leva à son tour, l'empoigna par les épaules, et le força à se rasseoir d'une façon plutôt brutale et maladroite qui en fit sourire plus d'un autour de la table. Mais pas Madame Berthin…

\- Je vous prie de m'excuser, Mr Potter, susurra-t-elle d'un horrible ton hypocrite, mais je ne me souviens pas vous avoir vu entendu demander la parole…

Cette fois, on ne laissa pas Harry Potter répliquer et ce fut sa voisine qui demanda la parole, d'un air calme, mais déterminé.

\- Oui, l'invita le président de l'Assemblée, nous vous écoutons.

\- Hermione Weasley-Granger, Directrice du Département de la Justice Magique au sein de l'équipe de Mr MacMillan, se présenta la sorcière en rejetant son capuchon en arrière, ce qui laissa voir l'entier désordre qu'était ses cheveux. J'aimerais tout d'abord poser une question à Madame Berthin…

\- Faites, l'autorisa le président d'un geste encourageant.

Cette fois la Secrétaire d'Etat du Ministre Français ne réagit pas elle connaissait cette Granger de réputation et était consciente qu'il était bien plus difficile de piéger cette magistrate renommée que l'homme d'action qu'était Harry Potter ou l'administratif qu'était Ernie McMillan. Elle se contenta donc de tourner ses petits yeux porcins vers la sorcière britannique sans dire un mot.

\- Madame Berthin, connaissez-vous l'article 315 C de la Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers ? demanda Hermione d'un ton poli que les usages exigeaient.

C'était bien sûr une question rhétorique, mais elle semblait néanmoins attendre une réponse.

\- Oui, répondit prudemment Madame Berthin, je le connais.

\- Alors rafraichissez-nous la mémoire, l'invita Hermione, peut-être y a-t-il dans cette Assemblée quelque sorcier ou sorcière qui l'aurait oublié…

Le regard furieux fixé sur Hermione, Madame Berthin ne put faire autrement que de réciter ce passage de la Constitution de la Fédération Internationale :

\- _En cas de menace pesant sur l'entière communauté magique, chaque ministère membre de la Confédération a le devoir de soutenir moralement, économiquement et militairement tout autre membre de cette même communauté souffrant ou ayant souffert de cette menace._ Voilà ce que dit l'article, dans les grandes lignes en tout cas…

Pendant un instant, personne ne parla. Puis, voyant que les visages devenaient soucieux et plutôt concernés par ces révélations, la Secrétaire d'Etat du Ministre se leva une nouvelle fois – sans prendre le temps de demander la parole, bien qu'elle ne fût guère réprimandée pour cela – et déclara, d'une petite voix chantante :

\- Mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec la présente affaire ! Scarlett McAllister n'est certainement pas une menace pour l'entière communauté ! Je crois, très chers, que vous surestimez la gravité de la situation, cette jeune fille solitaire vous ferait-elle peur à ce point ?

Comme prévu, Harry Potter esquissa un geste pour se lever furieusement, mais Hermione l'avait à nouveau anticipé et le força à rester assis. Ce fut un autre membre de la délégation britannique qui s'occupa de répliquer :

\- Anthony Goldstein, Directeur du Département des Accidents et Catastrophes Magiques, se présenta-t-il après avoir été autorisé à parler, j'aimerais attirer l'attention de cette assemblée sur un point qui n'a pas encore été abordé, en dépit de son importance. Madame Berthin, dans sa hâte, ne nous a pas permis d'aller plus en avant.

Il avait parlé d'une voix calme et posée, pourtant le message était clair. Suivant les directives des membres de son équipe – après longue concertation – Madame Berthin décida de ne pas répondre à cette attaque personnelle (avec beaucoup de difficultés, est-il utile de le préciser ?)

\- Nous vous écoutons, Mr Goldstein, qu'avez-vous à nous apprendre ? l'invita le président de l'Assemblée.

\- Rien de plus que vous ne savez déjà, si vous vous êtes penchés sérieusement sur le problème, expliqua Anthony Goldstein, toujours avec ce ton calme et respectueux qui lui permettait d'asséner de puissantes critiques à ses interlocuteurs. Je suis sûr, Mesdames et Messieurs, éminents membres de la Confédération, continua-t-il en s'inclinant devant un sorcier en particulier, que le massacre qui a eu lieu à Saint-Pétersbourg, il y quelques semaines, a retenu toute votre attention…

Plusieurs membres de l'Assemblée parurent interloqués tandis que d'autres hochèrent tristement la tête en signe de sombre compréhension. Les derniers, moins nombreux, rougirent de honte et d'embarras. Celui devant lequel Goldstein s'était incliné décida de prendre la parole pour répondre à ces accusations à peine déguisées. Sa voix était lente, douce, et il roulait les « R. »

\- Il est évident, Mrrr Golstein, que l'entièrrre communauté magique a été mis au courrrrant de ce drrrrrame.

\- Youri Gorsakov, intervint le président de l'Assemblée, à titre d'indication, Directeur du Département des Catastrophes Magiques du Gouvernement Russe.

\- Aprrrès experrrrtise des lieux, continua Gorsakov, imperturbable, il a été conclu qu'il s'agissait d'une épidémie de Drrrragoncelle particulièrrrrement virrrulente.

Suite à cette déclaration plutôt surprenante, l'un des membres du groupe d'Ernie McMillan et Harry Potter éclata d'un rire peu flatteur. Tous se retournèrent dans sa direction. C'était un vieux sorcier aux allures plutôt avenantes, gardant malgré son âge une teinte de cheveux aussi brune qu'un homme jeune et en bonne santé.[15]

\- Une épidémie de Dragoncelle ? répéta-t-il, toujours hilare. Vous n'aviez rien de mieux en stock ? Vous pensez pouvoir leurrer votre peuple aussi facilement que vous pouvez leurrer les moldus ?

Sa remarque en fit se lever plus d'un. Certains semblaient sur le point de protester, mais le compatriote de Harry Potter les devança :

\- Ne vous fatiguez pas à me demander de prendre la parole, Madame Berthin, leur dit-il en souriant d'un air insolent à la sous secrétaire française, j'allais le faire de toute façon…

Il se redressa de toute sa hauteur, montrant à tous sa silhouette encore bien conservée, faisant briller les rides de son visage comme d'innombrables blessures de guerre qu'il arborerait fièrement pour prouver sa valeur.

\- Michael Corner, annonça-t-il fièrement, je suis à la tête du Département britannique du CRCM – Contrôle et Régulation des Créatures Magiques, pour ceux qui débarquent. En tant que tel, chers confrères, je me demande comment une épidémie de Dragoncelle aurait pu se propager sur le sol russe alors que les dragons les plus proches se trouvent à des milliers de kilomètres de Saint-Pétersbourg. De plus, j'estime que la signature est claire : sur les trois-cent-quinze sorciers habitant à Saint-Pétersbourg et dans les environs, seuls quatorze cadavres ont pu être retrouvés au milieu des millions de moldus morts, or j'ignorais que la Dragoncelle choisissait ses victimes. Les guérisseurs russes auraient-ils trouvé un remède à ce mal sans en référer aux instances supérieures, et surtout sans permettre aux moldus d'en bénéficier ?

Dans le rang des délégués slaves, on commençait à se sentir à l'étroit dans sa robe de sorcier. Vraies ou non, les suspicions de Michael Corner étaient plus qu'embarrassantes et ils devaient se sortir de ce guêpier le plus vite possible. Ce fut en fait au sein de la délégation française que l'on trouva une solution :

\- Jean-Christophe Ventresse[16], Directeur du Département de Contrôle et Régulation des Créatures Magiques, Monsieur le Président, se présenta l'un d'eux.

C'était un sorcier de stature imposante aux cheveux gris courts et ondulés, avec d'agressives lunettes carrés en métal. D'un point de vue esthétique, son physique n'aurait pu être plus éloigné de celui du charmant Michael Corner. Sa voix ressemblait plus à un aboiement, dénotant également très fortement de la jolie voix chantante de Corner.

\- J'aimerais quand même, chers confrères britanniques, attirer votre attention sur le fait que le cadavre d'un quinzième sorcier a été retrouvé dans le fleuve de la Neva. C'était celui de Dean Thomas, Mr Corner ! déclara Monsieur Ventresse en pointant Mr Corner d'un doigt accusateur. Mr Thomas, un chasseur de vampires britannique renommé qui, très vraisemblablement, chassait sa proie hors du territoire qu'il lui était attribué !

A ce moment précis, on oublia complètement la dragoncelle et l'on s'égara sur le terrain glissant des braconniers chassant de pauvres créatures presque humaines sans autorisation. Michael Corner tenta bien une ou deux fois de recentrer la discussion vers le sujet initial, mais il fut contré par Berthin et Ventresse qui, les yeux exorbités et les bajoues frémissantes, continuaient leur réquisitoire avec, chacun à la main, un épais volume noir qui semblait être un exemplaire poussiéreux, et depuis longtemps dépassé, du règlement de la Fédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers.

Il fallut qu'un énorme « bang ! » retentît pour faire taire ces deux enragés. Tous se tournèrent vers l'auteur de ce bruit, il s'agissait de Harry Potter en personne qui tenait bien en vue la baguette magique responsable de ce vacarme.

\- Harry Potter, Directeur du Bureau des Aurors au sein du Ministère Britannique, déclara-t-il sur un ton chargé d'ironie, c'est moi qui ai envoyé notre regretté Mr Thomas à la recherche de Scarlett McAllister. Je suis d'ailleurs surpris de constater avec quelle nonchalance vous osez parler de l'ignoble assassinat du plus illustre chasseur de vampires au monde, celui-là-même qui a réglé de nombreux conflits avec les vampires dans les territoires de plusieurs congrégations ici présentes.

Une nouvelle fois, les responsables des dites congrégations affichèrent un visage tendu et embarrassé. De leur côté, nombreux furent les membres de la délégation britannique qui peinaient à contenir leurs émotions : le meurtre de Dean Thomas était encore trop récent pour qu'il pût être digéré aussi vite.

Cependant, ce manque de tact n'empêcha pas la délégation française de continuer ses tacles procéduriers en vue de déstabiliser leurs homologues outre-manche.

\- Je suis Marielle Ancelot-Mézy[17], Directrice du Bureau des Aurors au sein du gouvernement français, Monsieur le Président Sorcier, déclara une sorcière au dos droit et au brushing couleur gris fer, et je me questionne sur la légitimité de mon homologue britannique à faire appel à un agent du gouvernement ne dépendant pas directement de son Département. Si je ne m'abuse, le Bureau des Chasseurs de Vampires dépend du Département de Contrôle et Régulation des Créatures Magiques, et ne devrait d'ailleurs pas être en mesure de s'occuper d'affaires n'ayant aucun rapport avec les vampires comme la traque de cette McAllister.

Cette fois, aucun membre de la délégation britannique ne fut en mesure de répliquer non pas parce qu'ils étaient à court d'arguments, mais plutôt en raison de l'effet qu'avait eu l'évocation de Dean Thomas sur leur moral.

Contre toute attente, ce fut le Ministre Scandinave qui se leva et prit la parole. Stanford Gründberg n'eut même pas besoin de se présenter : tous et toutes connaissaient le visage ravagé de cet ancien dresseur de Dragons, qui porterait à jamais les brûlures et taillades qu'il avait reçues dans l'exercice de ses précédentes fonctions.

\- Permettez-moi de vous faire remarquer, Messieurs et Mesdames les Ministres, ainsi que leurs Directeurs et Directrices de Départements, que la manière dont Mr McMillan et ses collaborateurs administrent leur propre gouvernement ne nous regarde aucunement. En effet, comme l'a soulevé précédemment Madame Berthin, ce qui ne concerne pas directement l'entière Communauté Internationale n'a pas à être abordé lors de la Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers. Je suis d'ailleurs surpris que vous n'ayez pas rappelé à l'ordre vos subordonnés, Monsieur Lésigny. Ce devrait être votre rôle et non le mien…

Un peu surpris par cette attaque personnelle, sorciers et sorcières se tournèrent en direction du Ministre de la Magie du territoire français. Extrêmement petit, le dos voûté, Nicolas Lésigny[18] avait besoin de placer trois épais coussins sur sa chaise afin que ses yeux pussent être à hauteur de voir quoi que ce soit. Habile orateur et fin tacticien, il se garda bien de répondre à cette provocation à la place posa une autre question au Ministre Scandinave :

\- Mais bien sûr Monsieur le Ministre, j'y pensais. En attendant, pourriez-vous nous éclairer sur les sujets qui devraient être abordés ici et ne concernent pas directement le Ministère Britannique et ses bourdes entrainant les disparitions de deux de ses citoyens les plus éminents ?

Harry fut sur le point de répliquer furieusement, mais le Ministre Scandinave lui fit signe de se taire et reprit la parole :

\- Bien entendu, Monsieur Lésigny, nous avons par exemple cette épidémie dragoncelle très improbable survenue en à peine une journée dans une région dépourvue du moindre dragon. Et permettez-moi de vous rappeler qu'en tant que représentant d'une contrée spécialisée dans l'élevage et le dressage de dragons, je dispose de nombreuses connaissances dans ce domaine…

\- Je n'en doute pas, cher Monsieur Gründberg, mais peut-être justement est-ce dû à un défaut de surveillance des réserves de Suède et de Norvège…

Devant la perfide supposition de Monsieur Lésigny, Mr Gründberg n'eut d'autre réaction que de hausser les sourcils en signe de surprise.

\- Je n'ose envisager la possibilité, Monsieur le Ministre, que vous ignoriez que depuis cinq-cent-quarante-deux ans, pas un dragon ne s'est échappé d'une réserve en Suède ou en Norvège. Et si par hasard cela arrivait, continua-t-il en élevant la voix car Lésigny semblait sur le point de répliquer, soyez assuré que j'en aurais été le premier averti, car un signal magique retentit à l'intérieur-même du Ministère au moindre mouvement suspect dans n'importe quelle réserve…

A cette révélation, les responsables français parurent quelque peu désemparés. Ils le furent d'autant plus lorsque ce fut à la Directrice roumaine du Département de Contrôle et Régulation des Créatures Magiques de se lever.

\- J'aimerrrrais également lever tout soupçon surrrr une possible faille dans notrrrre prrroprre système de sécurrrrité, intervint Anja Talscescu, la plupart des Dragons de notrre rrréserrrve dans la forrrêt magique des Drrragons Rrrrouges est utilisée dans un but purrrrement éducatif et sont surrrveillés parrr les prrrofesseurrrrs de la Fondation Orrbalaurr en perrsonne. Orrr, je ne doute pas de la confiance que vous accorrrrdez à ces enseignants étant donné qu'il ne se passe pas une année sans que vous ne demandiez que l'un d'eux occupe le poste de prrrofesseurrrr de Soins aux Crrréaturrrres Magiques que perrrrrsonne ne veut occuper à Beauxbâtons…

L'annonce eut l'effet d'un coup de fouet sur Lésigny qui fusilla du regard la représentante roumaine, mais sans pour autant répliquer quoi que ce soit. Il se rassit ensuite et entreprit de se concerter avec ses Directeurs de Départements, mais aucun ne semblait d'accord.

A ce moment-là, les discours furent plus confus, les déclarations lancées avec moins d'assurances, les affirmations moins nombreuses. On se demanda d'abord si ces soi-disant dragons ne viendraient pas de Chine, du Japon ou du Pays de Galles, mais personne ne fut dupe car ces contrées étaient bien trop éloignées pour qu'un dragon venu de là-bas pût s'égarer jusqu'à Saint-Pétersbourg. Ainsi, au bout de plusieurs heures de balbutiements et d'hésitantes déclarations, le Ministre Russe – Igor Barzeiev – avoua finalement, tête baissée, que cette histoire de dragoncelle avait été créée de toute pièces pour ne pas effrayer la population plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. D'ailleurs, avait-il fait remarquer, on ne savait pas encore quel mal avait pu anéantir ainsi toute une population.

\- Cela n'est pourtant pas difficile à deviner, Barzeiev ! répliqua un Michael Corner de mauvaise humeur, et sans prendre le temps de demander la parole. A votre avis, quel est le seul peuple affilié à la communauté magique capable de faire verser autant de sang en si peu de temps, et se gardant bien de faire des cadavres parmi les sorciers ? Cette question est si difficile que ça ?

C'était, là aussi, une question rhétorique. Cependant, le ministre Russe semblait décidé à feindre l'ignorance jusqu'au bout…

\- Je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venirrrr, Mrrr Cornerrr, insinuerrrriez-vous que nous abrrriterrrions à Saint-Péterrrsbourrrg un peuple de crrréatures magiques assez dangerrrreuses pour en rrréduirrrre à néant toute la population ?

A cette question posée avec toute la réserve et la politesse dont devait faire preuve un haut dignitaire, Corner réagit de façon beaucoup moins digne en éclatant d'un rire peu flatteur, ce qui fit se crisper bon nombre de membres de la délégation russe.

\- Pour insinuer quelque chose, il faudrait que je sois perfide et peu sûr de ce que j'avance, répliqua Corner avec un sourire moqueur, or ce n'est pas mon cas. Car, avouez-le, ce n'est plus un secret : de nombreux clans de vampires chassés d'Ukraine et de Bulgarie ont trouvé refuge, non pas dans les forêts roumaines ou les déserts de Sibérie comme il leur avait été imposé par la Confédération Internationale, mais bien en plein cœur de Saint-Pétersbourg, à proximité de nombreuses proies humaines innocentes et sans défense que sont les moldus de Saint-Pétersbourg.

\- Cela n'a jamais été forrrrmellement prrrrouvé ! s'écria avec fougue le Directeur russe du Département de Contrôle et Régulation des Créatures Magiques. Corrrner ! Vos prrrropos rrrrelèvent de la diffamation et j'exige que vous les rrretirriez tout de suite !

Mais loin de se laisser impressionner par la tirade enflammée de Mr Gorsakov, Michael Corner se retourna vers lui, et lui jeta un regard si noir et si lourd de menaces que son homologue russe fut contraint de baisser le regard…

\- Cela n'a jamais été prouvé, car personne n'a jamais essayé de le faire, ajouta Corner qui, loin de se déstabiliser par de si piètres tentatives, prenait plaisir à mettre à mal les explications malhabiles de ses adversaires. D'ailleurs je me demande, Mr Gorsakov, ce qui se passerait si un émissaire de la Confédération venait fourrer son nez dans les affaires de Saint-Pétersbourg. Serait-il reçu les bras ouverts ? Ou devrait-on penser à le faire escorter par toute une escouade de chasseurs de vampires pour éviter la contamination de l'émissaire ?

Les joues rougissantes et la mâchoire crispée, Gorsakov semblait à court d'arguments et on le vit, avec une tension extrême, porter la main dans sa robe de sorcier. Plusieurs sorciers – dont Harry et Hermione – avaient réagi au quart de tour en sortant leurs baguettes avant même que le dignitaire russe n'eût touché la sienne au fond de sa poche.

Cependant, le ministre Barzeïev se leva à son tour – sans baguette à la main – et, non sans une certaine brutalité, enjoint Gorsakov à s'asseoir. Il attendit quelques minutes en silence, dévisageant les membres de l'Assemblée les uns après les autres jusqu'à ce que tous se fussent rassis, leurs baguettes de nouveau hors de vue.

\- Admettons… qu'il existe un clan de vampirrres séjourrrnant à Saint-Péterrrsbourrrg, finit-il par lâcher, ils ne serrraient jamais assez nombrrreux pour mettrre à sac, et si peu de temps, une ville comme Saint-Péterrrsbourrg. N'oublions pas que l'on compte plus de quatrrre millions de perrrsonnes dans cette ville. Et malgrrré leurrr faiblesse flagrrrante, même les moldus se serrrraient défendus face à une menace comme celle-là…

\- Pas s'ils étaient des dizaines de milliers, rétorqua Harry avec hargne.

Tous sursautèrent en l'entendant parler d'une voix si maîtrisée et frissonnèrent en mesurant la gravité d'une telle déclaration.

\- Foutaises ! s'écria alors un autre membre de la délégation russe. Quelques uns, passe encorrre, mais des dizaines de milliers de vampirrrres ! Comment voulez-vous qu'ils passent inaperrrrçus ?

\- Avec seulement trois-cents sorciers habitant à Saint-Pétersbourg, comment voulez-vous contrôler quoi que ce soit ? s'emporta Harry. Depuis le début du siècle dernier, la population des sorciers de Saint-Pétersbourg n'a cessé de baisser alors que celles des vampires s'est considérablement accrue !

Cette fois, les accusations n'étaient même plus camouflées et les russes peinaient à trouver des parades plausibles. D'autant plus que, cette fois, les français semblaient avoir abandonné l'idée de couvrir leurs alliés et d'incriminer leurs ennemis.

\- C'est… c'est stupide ! finit par balbutier Gorsakov d'une voix plaintive. Saint-Pétersbourg est peut-être un repaire de vampires, mais nous avions un accord, aucun d'entre eux ne le briserait. Ils sont censés chasser dans les montagnes hors de la ville, nous avions leur promesse !

\- Une promesse qu'ils ne pouvaient se risquer à enfreindre avant d'être assez puissants pour prendre la ville d'assaut ! déclara Michael Corner d'un ton accusateur. N'avez-vous rien appris en cinq-cents ans de guerre contre les vampires ?

Cette réplique fut reçue par les dignitaires russes comme on reçoit une violente gifle en pleine figure.

\- Que voulez-vous dirre parrr là ? voulut savoir Natanja Petrouchkova, la sous-secrétaire d'état russe et seul membre féminin de leur administration.

\- Je veux dire par là, continua Corner, qu'en cent ans, la population des sorciers de Saint-Pétersbourg est passée de cent-mille à trois-cents tandis que celle des vampires n'a cessé d'augmenter petit à petit, jusqu'à atteindre le volume d'une petite armée. Et vous, membres du gouvernement russe, trop stupides pour soupçonner le moindre vil dessein de la part d'anciens sorciers de noble lignée, vous vous êtes laissé mener en bateau comme des débutants !

Si l'on s'était attendu à de nouveaux éclats de voix et à de nouvelles menaces à coup de baguettes magiques, alors on aurait été grandement déçu en voyant les russes baisser la tête d'un air vaincu.

\- Quand bien même, intervint Ventresse dans une ultime tentative visant à protéger les intérêts de ses alliés (et les siens aussi, bien entendu), il faudrait plus de quinze mille vampires pour arriver à un tel résultat. Or, vous en conviendrez, une telle concentration de buveurs de sang ne peut rester cachée aussi longtemps dans Saint-Pétersbourg sans qu'on s'en aperçoive. Personnellement, je pense que si le gouvernement russe n'a pas prêté attention à la communauté vampire vivant à l'intérieur de la ville, c'est parce qu'elle ne devait pas compter plus de mille individus. Ce qu'on peut difficilement qualifier de menace sérieuse étant donné les millions de moldus qui y vivent. Ils les auraient découvert au moindre soulèvement et les aurait matés avec leurs armées aussi dérisoires soient-elles face à la puissance des sorciers, elles seraient quand même venues à bout d'un petit millier de vampires isolés !

Si le politicien français semblait fier de sa tirade, on doutait de son efficacité chez les sorciers russes. En fait, ils semblaient encore plus embarrassés par cette défense teintée de discours anti-moldus, que reconnaissant de voir que leurs alliés les soutenaient encore malgré tout.

D'ailleurs, cela semblait être l'argument que Harry attendait pour porter le coup de grâce. Il sortit un petit coffret d'argent qu'il déverrouilla d'un sortilège _Alohomora_. Puis, se retournant vers le président de l'Assemblée, il annonça :

\- J'aimerais que le présent témoignage à l'intérieur de cette boîte soit conservé par la Fédération Internationale et considéré en tant que preuve démontrant l'implication de Scarlett McAllister dans la révolution vampirique qui à mis Saint-Pétersbourg moins à feu que à sang, ainsi que celle de Lord Vladimir, seigneur des vampires de Sibérie Orientale.

Alors que les russes semblaient au bord de l'évanouissement, le président de l'Assemblée resta de marbre, réceptionnant délicatement le récipient contenant la dite preuve.

\- Nous prendrons en compte votre requête, Mr Potter, assura-t-il avant d'ouvrir le coffret.

Aussitôt, une petite forme argentée s'en enfuit en volant à tire-d'aile pour aller se poser, la tête vers le bas, sur une dorure du plafond.

Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre : nombreux furent celles et ceux qui portèrent la main à la bouche en signe d'effroi. Mais les plus troublés furent sans conteste les propres camarades de Harry de toute évidence, même eux ne s'attendaient pas à ce genre de « preuve. »

\- Oh mon dieu ! s'exclama Hermione au bord des larmes. C'est le patronus de…

\- Dean… souffla la sorcière assise à la gauche de McMillan[19]. C'est la chauve-souris de Dean[20]…

Elle aussi avait du mal à garder les yeux secs. Ses cheveux de couleur neige coiffés en un sévère chignon serré dénotait avec son expression horrifiée et apeurée. Puis, reprenant contenance, elle se tourna vers Harry :

\- Comment l'as-tu récupéré ? demanda-t-elle en forçant sa voix à ne pas trembler.

\- Hagrid, répondit simplement Harry qui, lui aussi, devait faire de gros efforts pour ne pas flancher. Vulcain a réussi à porter le coffret jusqu'à sa maison avant de mourir.

Au comble de l'émotion, Hermione sembla sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose mais une voix l'empêcha de dire quoi que ce soit. C'était une voix venue d'outre-tombe.

 _\- Je… je vais mourir, je le sais…_ dit la voix qui venait du patronus chauve-souris.

\- Oh mon dieu, Dean… gémit Hermione en plaquant un mouchoir sur sa bouche. Oh mon dieu… ce sont ses derniers mots…

Mais Harry lui fit signe de se taire, le message était loin d'être terminé et pour être compris, il lui fallait requérir tout l'attention et le silence possible…

 _\- La situation est encore pire qu'on ne pouvait l'imaginer… Ils ne sont pas des centaines… ni des… mill…iers. Ils sont… des dizaines de mi…milliers._

A ce moment, l'entière Assemblée fut parcourue d'un frisson. A sa voix, c'était clair que Dean Thomas souffrait le martyr. C'était les derniers mots d'un mourant qu'ils entendaient là…

Du côté de la délégation française, on fut sur le point d'intervenir, mais la voix retentit de nouveau, fragile et forte à la fois, articulant difficilement les derniers mots du condamné.

 _\- Harry… Harry, tu… avais raison… C'est elle… C'est Scarlett… Elle est derrière tout ça. Elle… Le pacte Inviolable… Elle…_

Les mots semblaient manquer au pauvre Dean tandis que les membres de la délégation anglaise semblaient éprouver autant de douleur que s'ils eussent été transpercés par des dizaines de lames chauffées à blanc. Harry, en particulier, semblait le plus touché il n'avait pu retenir une larme en entendant le désormais défunt Dean Thomas prononcer son nom, alors qu'il lui restait encore un souffle de vie.

 _\- Elle était là… plein milieu de la… Place du Palais… autour… des milliers de vampires… complètement fous… Ils l'acclamaient… ils criaient… hurlaient… Ils sont… ils sont en train de massacrer des innoc… des innocents… Ils tuent des moldus, y a plus aucun sorcier… J'ai essayé Harry… j'ai essayé de les en empêcher… Je te promets que j'ai essayé…_

La voix de Dean Thomas se perdait dans d'innombrables sanglots. Même parmi les délégations étrangères, peu furent ceux qui se montraient capables de rester impassibles. Cette dernière supplication de Dean Thomas, noyée dans le sang et les larmes, était bien plus éprouvante à supporter que n'importe quelle blessure de toute sorte. Et ce n'était pas fini Dean ne parlait certes plus, mais on entendait derrière lui – ou devant, peut-être même tout autour – des bruits de luttes, des hurlements déchirants, des cris sauvages, des bruits de succions, des craquements de cous que l'on brise. Cela semblait à sens unique, et l'on entendait clairement les assaillants se vanter de cette tuerie au nom de « Vladimir, leur seigneur à tous. »

A cet instant précis, où tous les visages étaient paralysés par l'angoisse, la peur et les images mentales que chacun se faisait du carnage, la voix de Dean Thomas se fit entendre une dernière fois :

\- _Il me reste… encore une chose… à faire…_ l'entendit-on bégayer avec douleur. _Je vais devoir… la tuer… Sûrement mourir dans… l'entreprise… mais la tuer d'abord… C'est primordial pour l'avenir… l'ave…nir… de l'hu…manité… entière… Elle… elle… elle a fait le Serment Inviolable… avec Vlad…imi…r. Si je… la tue… il… mourra… aussi…_

Le souffle semblait lui manquer, c'était clair qu'il ne lui restait plus que quelques secondes, on se demandait même s'il avait vraiment réussi à tuer Scarlett sans un tel état. Mais la réponse arriva presqu'aussitôt, sous la forme d'une voix froide et impitoyable qui, elle, ne semblait avoir aucun souci à articuler les horribles mots qui suivraient :

 _\- Vous m'avez l'air en bien mauvaise posture, Mr Thomas._

Autour de la grande table, les réactions ne se firent pas attendre. Plusieurs sursautèrent tandis que d'autres se retournaient, l'air effrayé, comme dans la crainte d'une attaque surprise. D'autres encore – et c'était le cas de la délégation anglaise – semblaient tout simplement révoltés d'entendre cette voix ricaner, car ils connaissaient très bien sa propriétaire, et savaient ce qu'elle allait faire ensuite.

La chauve-souris argentée émit un bruit de mouvement brusque, comme si elle s'était retournée pour faire face à un danger, à ceci près qu'elle n'avait pas bougé, c'était Dean qui s'était retourné. Cependant, la voix qui prononça l'incantation suivante n'était pas la sienne :

 _\- Avada Kedavra !_

On n'entendit ni le bruissement caractéristique du sortilège de mort, ni celui de la chute de Dean. Car à peine avait-on entendu proférer la dernière syllabe de l'incantation fatale que la chauve-souris argentée disparut dans un nuage de fumée lumineuse. Ainsi Dean Thomas avait-il disparu pour de bon…

Le silence était pesant dans la salle et personne n'osait prononcer la moindre parole comme si, à l'instar de Harry Potter, ils avaient l'impression qu'ouvrir la bouche les rendrait malades. Cependant, le chef des Aurors britanniques finit par se faire violence et annonça, la voix tremblante :

\- J'espère que vous avez tout bien écouté, car comme vous avez pu vous en rendre compte, il n'y aura pas de seconde chance…

On aurait pu croire, en l'entendant parler de la sorte, qu'il cherchait à faire de l'ironie pour punir les membres de l'Assemblée de leur manque de confiance en lui et en ses dires jusqu'à maintenant, mais Hermione n'était pas dupe. Elle savait qu'il n'aurait jamais être plus sérieux qu'à présent et que Harry avait sûrement hésité très longtemps avant de se décider à sortir cet enregistrement.

Connaissant son ami sur le bout de la baguette, elle savait qu'il avait dû être tenté de garder pour lui le souvenir de Dean et la preuve que ses derniers instants eussent été voués au combat contre le mal et à la sauvegarde de la paix chez les sorciers. Mais, elle le savait, les différentes épreuves qu'il avait subi dans sa jeunesse avaient donné à Harry un sens aigu des priorités. Et c'était grâce à celui-ci qu'ils avaient pu écouter ce dernier enregistrement qui constituait à lui-seul une preuve irréfutable de la culpabilité de Scarlett et du seigneur Vladimir dans le massacre de Saint-Pétersbourg.

Hermione par contre, gardant au travers de la gorge les ignobles réflexions des français et l'hypocrisie des russes, ne se priva pas pour faire de l'ironie :

\- A présent, il semblerait qu'il y ait plus aucun doute à avoir sur la nature des événements qui ont secoué Saint-Pétersbourg cet été, dit-elle en regardant sévèrement les différents membres de la Fédération, si on passait à présent aux mesures adéquates à mettre en place pour contrer ce fléau ?

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Et voilà, mes chers amis ! Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? L'évolution des personnages de JK Rowling vous satisfait-elle ? Auriez-vous préféré d'autres rôles pour les anciens de l'AD ? Allez-y, dites-moi tout, les reviews ne vous tuerons pas, et elles me feront beaucoup plaisir !

 **Dans les prochains épisodes** : Vous verrez donc dans le chapitre 2 la réaction des sorciers du monde entier face à ce fléau mortel.

Dans le même temps, je vais essayer de mettre à jour mes OS récompenses en même temps que chaque publication de chapitre de ce tome 3. Voici pourquoi le délai d'attente entre chaque chapitre risque d'être assez déséquilibre d'une fois sur l'autre.

Ainsi, sans pour autant vous donner de date précise, je vous dit « à la prochaine !

* * *

[1] **La description de Vienne** : Toutes les informations que vous trouverez ici sur la ville viennent de Wikipédia.

[2] **Gürtel** : Ceinture en français.

[3] **Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers** : Instance canon, souvent évoquée par JK Rowling. Leur chef est appelé « Manitou suprême ». Il est dit, dans « Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix que la première convention s'est déroulée au Liechtenstein (Chapitre des BUSE). L'idée de la faire siéger à Vienne, en revanche, elle me vient de **Xian Moriarty** , une amie autrice plutôt calée sur les pays de l'Est.

[4] **Préférence pour les balais** : Véridique. Le sorcier en question le dit dans « _Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang Mêlé_ ».

[5] **Petite licorne** : Equivalent sorcier de l'expression « petite nature ». C'est de mon cru.

[6] **Bonne citrouille** : Inventé aussi. Equivalent de « bonne poire ».

[7] **Ring** : Issu du terme allemand signifiant « anneau ».

[8] **Le secret de la noblesse autrichienne** : C'est bien entendu inventé. JK Rowling n'a jamais rien dit de tout cela.

[9] **Dialogues en italique** : Ça signifie que les personnages parlent une autre langue que l'anglais.

[10] **Insinuation graveleuse les préférences de Harry pour les balais** : Bien entendu, c'était voulu à 100% xD

[11] **La délégation anglaise à la Confédération** : Bien entendu, vous aurez reconnu Harry, Hermione, Percy et Ernie. Mais qui sont donc les autres ?

[12] **Anne-Catherine Berthin** : Non, cette horrible dame aux joues flasques et aux doigts boudinés qui tient un carnet noir dans la main n'est pas inspiré de Dolorès Ombrage, mais d'une personnalité politique qui a vraiment existé et dont je tairais le nom afin d'éviter tout débat idéologique superflu.

[13] **Le Tempérament de Harry** : Il n'a pas changé le survivant, toujours aussi impulsif.

[14] **Le tempérament d'Hermione** : Et elle, toujours aussi calme et mesurée.

[15] **Un vieux sorcier aux allures avenantes** : Avis aux gérontophiles. Après tout, il a déjà charmé ginny et Cho dans sa jeunesse.

[16] **Jean-Christophe Ventresse** : Comme pour Anne-Catherine Berthin, ce personnage est inspiré d'un vrai politicien français que je n'apprécie pas des masses.

[17] **Marielle Ancelot-Mézy** : Comme pour les deux autres, ce personnage est inspiré d'une personnalité politique française.

[18] **Nicolas Lésigny** : Euh… c'est vraiment nécessaire que j'en rajoute encore ?

[19] **La sorcière à côté d'Ernie** : Il s'agit de Susan Bones, je crois.

[20] **Patronus de Dean** : Oui, j'ai opté pour une chauve-souris. Ça fait bien chasseur de vampires.


	2. Longues dents versus Baguettes de bois

**_Note_** _: Allez hop ! Ça fait pas une semaine, mais j'avais envie de publier. Alors je publie xD_

 ** _Défi_** _: Bon, à la demande d'Elojs, je continuerai de vous lancer des défis à chaque sortie de chapitre, mais je ne pourrai pas me permettre d'offrir un OS-Récompense aux vainqueurs. Cependant, la course aux reviews est toujours d'actualité. Les 10ème, 25ème, 50ème, 75ème et 100ème reviews seront de nouveau récompensées par des OS de votre choix. Si vous êtes toujours aussi assidus, on pourra même aller jusqu'aux 150ème et 200ème. Mais n'anticipons pas ;-)._

 ** _Disclaimer_** _: Une fois encore, la quasi-totalité des personnages présents dans ce chapitre sont issus de l'univers de JK Rowling, tout comme l'est le monde de la magie en général._

* * *

Le petit village de Loutry Ste Chaspoule avait, à première vue, tous les attraits d'un petit bourg ordinaire. En effet, avec une vieille église au clocher défectueux, une petite épicerie où l'on trouvait de tout sauf ce que l'on cherchait, trois pubs qui accueillaient volontiers les derniers potins de la veille, il était difficilement concevable d'imaginer que cette petite bourgade de province fût mêlée de quelque façon que ce soit à tout événement ou personnalité qui sortirait de l'ordinaire.[1]

Or, c'est bien là que les habitants de ce petit patelin tranquille se trompaient : en réalité, Loutry Ste Chaspoule était un repaire célèbre pour sorcières et sorciers.

Bien entendu, il y avait toujours eu des gens bizarres aux alentours, comme ceux qui habitaient cette maison cylindrique à quelques kilomètres de la colline Têtafouine et ces autres qui vivaient dans une espèce de grande ferme biscornue qui tenait debout on-ne-sait-comment. Mais au-delà de leurs maisons un peu particulières, on ne pouvait vraiment reprocher à ces gens de se vouer à des activités sortant de l'ordinaire. En fait, il aurait été plus exact de dire que l'on ne pouvait se souvenir d'activités sortant de l'ordinaire,. Car comme tout bon sorcier qui se respectait, ceux-là étaient passés maître dans l'art du sortilège d'Amnésie.

En tout, on pouvait compter cinq familles de sorciers qui habitaient dans les parages, dont trois étaient connues dans le monde entier.[2]

Il y avait d'abord les Lovegood, qui habitaient cette drôle de maison cylindrique tout en haut des collines du nord. Cette petite famille de dix personnes (enfants et petits-enfants inclus) avait fait de l'élevage de créatures magiques dangereuses sa spécialité, et il n'était pas rare de voir quelques flammes s'élever de la colline lorsque le jour commençait à décliner. La doyenne, qui approchait des soixante-dix ans, était une légende vivante parmi les sorciers car elle avait été aux côtés de Harry Potter lors de la bataille finale contre celui-dont-le-nom-ne-devait-être-prononcé. A présent, elle occupait un poste d'enseignante à l'école de Magie de Poudlard et terrorisait, bien malgré elle, ses élèves en les incitant à s'occuper de monstres aussi dangereux que repoussants.

Ensuite, au pied des collines se trouvait la petite ferme des Faucett, une très ancienne famille de sorciers beaucoup plus discrète et dont les membres étaient presque tous au service de la grand-mère Carolina dans l'élevage de ses Croups.[3]

Au cœur du village de Loutry[4], on ne comptait pas moins de quatre maisons qui appartenaient à la même famille : les Diggory. Autrefois plutôt avenants et fiers de leur blason, la joie de vivre et la fierté des Diggory avaient commencé à décliner à la fin du siècle dernier. A présent, la plupart des membres de la famille occupaient des postes sans importance au ministère de la magie et on ne comptait pas plus de deux enfants par foyer. Ainsi, le vieil Amos Diggory, veuf et désormais sans enfants, voyait vivre les descendants de son fils aîné tandis qu'il gardait en mémoire la mort trop précoce de son cadet, la prunelle de ses yeux, sa fierté perdue…

Au contraire de cette famille au destin si misérable, les Weasley, qui habitaient une immense propriété dans les plaines au sud du village appelée Le Terrier, s'avéraient être la famille la plus nombreuse et la plus aimée dans tout le monde des sorciers. On n'y comptait pas moins de trente membres répartis sur quatre générations. La doyenne de cette prestigieuse famille, une petite sorcière replète au caractère aussi fort qu'une lionne, aurait bientôt cent-huit ans, mais refusait qu'on s'occupât de ses poules à sa place. C'était elle qui, avec son mari – décédé depuis plus de dix ans – avait bâti cette drôle de maison biscornue aux étages multiples et aux incalculables ramifications qui avaient été aménagées au fur et à mesure que la famille s'agrandissait. A présent, aux côtés de la farouche arrière-grand-mère, on pouvait compter trois de ses six fils, ainsi que leur descendance qui prendrait trop de temps à détailler. Des trois autres, il y en avait un qui avait choisi de vivre au-dessus de son magasin sur le Chemin de Traverse, les deux restants étaient morts : l'un lors de la Grande Bataille de Poudlard en juin 1998, l'autre dans l'exercice des ses fonctions de dresseur de dragons…[5]

En dehors de ses garçons, la vieille Molly Weasley avait également une fille qui la remplissait de fierté. Non seulement en raison de la brillante carrière de joueuse de Quidditch qu'elle avait menée après sa scolarité à Poudlard, mais aussi parce qu'elle était l'épouse du plus célèbre des sorciers du 21ème siècle : Harry Potter.

Or, ce même Potter était lui-même le patriarche de la cinquième famille de sorciers aux alentours du village. A l'occasion de son mariage, il avait obtenu de sa belle-mère un petit terrain cerné par des arbres où lui et les autres Weasley avait l'habitude de jouer au Quidditch dans leur jeunesse. Grâce au reste de l'or dont il avait hérité de ses parents, il avait décidé d'y bâtir une petite maison de bois ainsi qu'un véritable terrain de Quidditch tout autour – le jeu étant principalement aérien, la maison ne risquait pas de gêner qui que ce fût. Au fur et à mesure que ses enfants grandissaient, l'endroit s'était développé et l'on pouvait compter à présent plusieurs autres bâtisses sur le sol du terrain qui servait de plus en plus pour les rencontres amicales entre familles de sorciers.

oOoOo

En ce jour de juillet, cependant, l'humeur n'était pas idéale pour un match de quidditch. Tous les membres de la famille Weasley, sans exception, s'étaient réunis autour d'une antique horloge qui trônait exceptionnellement au centre d'une immense table ronde située au beau milieu du jardin du Terrier.

Les Lovegood et les Potter étaient également présents, de même que le vieil Amos Diggory qui avait fait le déplacement, bien qu'il semblât plus distant et moins concerné que les autres par ce qui se tramait ici-bas.

Lorsque la vieille horloge s'anima, cependant, il fut de ceux qui s'animèrent en retour.

C'était une horloge plutôt insolite qui s'avérait d'une utilité négligeable lorsqu'on voulait savoir l'heure. En revanche, elle était plutôt efficace pour garder un œil sur les occupations des membres de la famille.

En effet, l'antique objet ne comptait pas une, mais bien neuf aiguilles qui portaient chacune le nom d'un des membres initiaux. De plus, là où il y aurait dû avoir les chiffres (qui aurait été ici au nombre de treize), on y trouvait des inscriptions plutôt insolites voire carrément effrayantes. À la place du chiffre 1, on pouvait lire « à la maison ». Là où aurait dû se trouver le deux, on lisait « Lève-toi ! ». Au trois, on avait « en plein repas ». Au quatre et au cinq, c'était « à l'école » et « au travail », au six, c'était « en déplacement » et au sept était inscrit « va te coucher et fais de beaux rêves. »

Jusque là, il n'y avait pas de raison de s'inquiéter. C'était à partir de l'emplacement du huit « cauchemars » qu'il y avait lieu de se poser des questions. Le neuf indiquait « perdu », le dix « à l'hôpital », le onze « en prison », le douze « en danger de mort, » et là où aurait dû se trouver le véritable douze de midi, on lisait une treizième inscription : « trop tard, décédé… » [6]

Trois aiguilles étaient pointées en direction de cette funeste inscription, tandis que cinq autres indiquaient « à la maison ». La dernière, intitulée « Percy » restait immobile sur le « En déplacement », et c'était celle-ci que fixait inlassablement l'entière communauté réunie ici.

Quelques secondes avant le chant du coq, elle s'anima enfin pour aller pointer vers le « A la maison ». La plupart des convives autour de la table – en particulier ceux qui étaient roux – se précipitèrent en direction de l'entrée, de l'autre côté de la maison.

Ils y trouvèrent là deux sorciers et une sorcière qui avaient tous l'air fatigué et mécontent. Alors que de plus en plus de monde affluait dans leur direction, l'un des nouveaux venus – aux petites lunettes rondes et aux cheveux en désordre – repoussa rageusement sa femme qui était venue le serrer dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la maison sans un mot.

\- Harry ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? s'indigna un grand sorcier roux au long nez.

\- J'y vais ! s'exclama sa femme, vous me raconterez tout plus tard !

Et sans un mot de plus, elle se précipita à la poursuite de son mari pour, d'une part, comprendre ce qui se passait, et d'autre part, lui faire regretter cette honteuse conduite.

oOoOo

A l'extérieur, on n'osait bouger, se contentant de fixer d'un air surpris la porte d'entrée derrière laquelle avaient disparu Harry et sa femme Ginny. Puis, se reprenant assez vite, un sorcier de haute taille, roux avec un long nez, reporta son attention en direction de la sorcière qui avait accompagné Harry : Hermione Weasley-Granger.[7]

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda le sorcier au long nez. Ca s'est mal passé ? Ils vous ont pris au sérieux, quand même !

Hermione regarda avec de petits yeux humides celui qui s'avérait être son mari et, sans autre préambule, annonça la terrible nouvelle :

\- Ron… gémit-elle incapable de retenir ses sanglots. Dean est mort…

Ce fut comme si on avait soudain coupé le son dans le Terrier. On n'entendit même plus le chant des oiseaux et le grattement des lapins.

De plus en plus de sorciers, désireux d'en savoir plus, s'étaient pressés en direction des nouveaux venus et avaient donc entendu ce qu'Hermione avait lâché d'une voix à la fois forte et tremblante…

Qu'ils soient grands ou petits, gros ou maigres, chauves ou chevelus, Weasley aux cheveux roux, Lovegood aux cheveux clairs ou Potter aux cheveux sombres, tous eurent à cet instant la même réaction : une main portée au niveau d'une bouche entre-ouverte sous le coup de la surprise, les yeux écarquillés au-dessous de sourcils qui s'élevaient le plus haut possible sur le front. Cela aurait pu être comique si la situation n'avait pas été aussi dramatique.

Les larmes commencèrent à perler au coin des yeux, les voix se perdaient dans des sanglots incontrôlables, les mains tremblaient en se posant sur les épaules dans un vain geste de réconfort. Car en réalité, rien au monde ne pouvait réconforter toute une communauté magique qui venait de perdre à la fois un ami, un allié, et surtout le plus puissant rempart contre la menace qui pesait à présent sur eux.

Il fallut longtemps avant que chacun pût reprendre contenance et demandât, le ton mal assuré, à Hermione de leur expliquer la situation – Harry n'étant pas revenu.

Incapable de prononcer la moindre phrase, Hermione laissa la parole à Percy, le troisième larron du groupe, pour leur relater ce qui s'était passé, la veille, lors de la session extraordinaire de la Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers.

oOoOo

\- Donc ils n'enverront pas d'Auror ni de chasseur à la recherche des renégats ? fulmina l'aîné des garçons Weasley, un vieux sorcier aux longs cheveux roux.

\- Non, répondit Percy à contrecœur, la plupart craignent des représailles pour leurs peuples, et tant que les vampires ne se sont pas manifestés publiquement, ils se refusent à prononcer la moindre déclaration de guerre à leur encontre.

\- Mais c'est insensé ! s'emporta un autre membre de la fratrie, plus petit avec une oreille en moins. La mise à sac d'une ville entière, ce n'est pas assez public pour eux ?

\- Ils ont fini par décider d'envoyer des délégations d'inspecteurs vérifier l'implication des vampires dans le massacre de Saint-Pétersbourg. Normalement, ils auront leur réponse en revenant.

\- C'est idiot, les vampires pourront contaminer les inspecteurs et gagner ainsi de l'influence parmi la population, intervint paisiblement la doyenne des Lovegood qui savait très bien de quoi elle parlait. Sur le plan de l'expansion en secret, il n'y a pas efficace comme peuple que les vampires !

\- C'est ce qu'on leur a dit, expliqua Percy d'une voix éteinte, ça les a fait réfléchir un peu et ils ont accepté la proposition du ministre scandinave de faire escorter les inspecteurs par des dragons dressés, ainsi qu'une escouade de nos aurors dirigée par Dennis.

\- C'est déjà mieux, concéda Rose Weasley, la fille d'Hermione, au moins ils ne risquent pas de se faire contaminer.

\- Mais ce sera bien trop tard ! protesta James Potter, un des enfants de Harry et cousin de la précédente. Pendant qu'ils seront occupés à examiner la moindre trace de patte de Doxy dans des excréments d'hippogriffes, les vampires auront déjà traversé les Alpes !

\- C'est pour ça que nous devons nous débrouiller tous seuls, décida alors la doyenne des Weasley, prenant la parole pour la première fois. Si on ne peut compter sur le soutien de la Communauté Internationale, alors nous ferons appel aux anciens combattants de l'Ordre du Phénix et de l'Armée de Dumbledore !

Sa remarque fut acclamée par les plus jeunes et les plus téméraires, mais chez les plus anciens, ceux qui avaient déjà participé à de nombreuses guerres, on était bien plus mesuré.

\- On ne peut vraiment pas espérer quoi que ce soit des autres délégations ? questionna Hugo, le frère de Rose, avec un air désespéré.

Mais l'oncle Percy ne fut pas capable de lui remonter le moral, car les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes.

\- Ils sont tous plus occupés par leurs affaires internes que par ce qui s'est passé en Russie, expliqua-t-il d'une voix sombre. La plupart pensent que le danger ne les concerne pas et espèrent que les vampires n'iront pas jusqu'à eux.

\- C'est complètement absurde ! intervint alors la doyenne Lovegood en rejetant en arrière ses longs cheveux blancs et sales. Les vampires ont, comme les loups-garous, la capacité d'accroître leurs effectifs bien plus rapidement que n'importe quelle autre espèce de créatures magiques.

\- Et contrairement aux loups-garous, ils désirent cette expansion, ajouta Teddy Lupin, le filleul de Harry qui habitait non loin du Terrier. Et ils savent réfléchir, ce qui veut dire qu'ils mordront les sorciers les plus à même de les mener au pouvoir le plus rapidement possible, et ce sans qu'on puisse s'en rendre compte.

\- A part si on demande à tout le monde d'esquisser en permanence un sourire béat qui les ferait passer pour des idiots, ironisa le sorcier qui n'avait qu'une oreille.

On sourit un peu, mais on ne put rire, la situation était trop grave pour cela. A la place, on préféra se concentrer à nouveau sur les problèmes urgents.

\- Et les français ? demanda alors Ron Weasley. D'après ce que vous avez dit, ils ont l'air suspect…

Alors que tous semblaient adopter le point de vue de Ron, sa femme se dégagea de son étreinte et répondit par la négative :

\- Le Ministère français est peuplé de crétins incompétents, certes.[8] Mais ils étaient plus soucieux de préserver la réputation sans tâche des sorciers de sang pur que de protéger leur population des vampires. D'ailleurs, dès que la culpabilité des longues-dents a été enfin reconnue, ils ont vite retourné leur cape et ont proposé de voter une loi pour autoriser la présence de chasseurs de vampires à l'entrée des réserves de Roumanie.

\- Quoi ? Mais ils sont tarés ! s'écria George, le Weasley à l'oreille unique. Ils veulent retourner contre nous les seuls vampires avec qui on peut encore négocier ?

\- Ils ont surtout des procédés très radicaux, expliqua Percy sans l'ombre d'un sourire. Alors que l'on passait au sud de Dijon, on entendait déjà des rumeurs comme quoi le Ministère français avait ordonné l'expulsion de plusieurs dizaines de milliers de vampires vers les forêts roumaines. En faisant cela, ils deviennent une des principales cibles de Vladimir et ses troupes.

\- Ce qui revient à dire qu'ils ne sont pas de mèche avec les vampires, ils sont tout simplement idiots résuma George Weasley avec un petit rire sans joie.

Une fois encore, on sourit quelque peu mais on n'osa pas rire…

Amos Diggory décida de remettre la conversation sur les bons rails :

\- Mais mis à part les français, on ne peut pas trouver d'autres alliés proches de chez nous ?

En effet, de ce côté de la Manche, on ne pouvait pas dire que la tradition encourageait l'amour des sorciers français. Même si cela s'était passé cent ans auparavant, les vieux sorciers britanniques avaient toujours à l'esprit l'image du sang-pur français rallié à Grindelwald, livrant ses amis nés-moldus et sang-mêlé au mage noir pour que ce dernier puisse compléter son armée d'inferi.[9]

\- Les espagnols ont bien proposé de faire intervenir les minotaures, déclara Percy, mais cela a été refusé à l'unanimité.[10]

\- Encore heureux ! s'exclama Hermione. La dernière chose dont on ait besoin, c'est bien une guerre d'hybrides !

\- En effet, un conflit de cette ampleur serait totalement incontrôlable, fit remarquer Teddy Lupin avec raison, nous ne pouvons compter sur de tels alliés, aussi prompts au désordre et à la colère.

\- Il ne manquerait plus que les Chimères de Grèce et le tableau apocalyptique serait complet, conclut Rose en secouant la tête d'un air grave.

\- Les grecs étaient trop occupés à réfléchir à un moyen d'empêcher l'office des portoloins de faire grève pour prêter la moindre attention à la situation[11], expliqua Percy sur un ton méprisant. Les allemands et les autrichiens, eux, refusent toute intervention militaire tant que l'on n'a pas découvert le but précis des vampires.

\- Et les bulgares sont trop occupés avec la coupe du monde qui a lieu chez eux pour la première fois depuis deux cents ans, ajouta Hermione, Viktor n'a même pas eu le temps de répondre à mes hiboux.

\- Comme je l'ai dit, reprit avec gravité la vieille Molly Weasley, c'est à nous de régler l'affaire, à commencer par découvrir les motivations de ces vampires avant que la Confédération Internationale s'en mêle.

oOoOo

La conversation dévia alors inévitablement sur Scarlett McAllister. On se demanda si elle agissait seule, ou avec le soutien de sa famille. On faisait des suppositions sur l'enjeu de son pacte avec Vladimir. Qu'avait-elle promis au vampire en échange de son soutien, et qu'espérait-elle faire de ce soutien ?

Bien sûr, il était de notoriété publique que la famille McAllister fût une farouche opposante au régime de MacMillan, et avait, par le passé, tout essayé pour déstabiliser le Ministère. Cependant, il semblait impossible qu'ils eussent envoyé de leur plein gré une de leurs héritières les plus douées pour sceller un pacte qui, en cas d'échec, aurait provoqué la mort de cette dernière.

De plus, les McAllister avaient beau former une famille de sorciers très forte et très puissante – principale cible des vampires – il était totalement exclu qu'ils eussent donné leur accord pour être transformés en hybrides. Or, lorsque l'on passait un marché avec les longues dents, il fallait s'attendre à payer, pas avec de l'or, mais bien avec du sang…

D'ailleurs, il semblait également surprenant qu'une sorcière aussi fière et arrogante que Scarlett fût prête à abandonner une bonne partie de ses pouvoirs magiques, et ce même avec la promesse du soutien inconditionnel de plusieurs milliers de vampires.

Ce fut avec ces pensées que Samuel Potter[12], le plus jeune fils de James, contemplait sa baguette magique d'un air absent. Il ne faisait déjà plus vraiment attention à l'agitation qui régnait autour de la longue table.

On allait bientôt entrer en guerre avec, comme seule arme, une petite baguette de bois pour chaque sorcier. Contrairement à son frère, sa sœur et ses cousins qui étaient tous plus âgés que lui, Samuel n'éprouvait aucune excitation ni aucune hâte à « bousiller du vampire » selon les dires de son frère aîné, Fabian[13].

Au contraire, il regrettait d'être majeur et de ne pas pouvoir retourner à Poudlard cette année-là. Les murs solides et protecteurs de l'immense château lui manquaient déjà…

Le petit-fils du grand héros avait beau être confiant en ses capacités – il avait réussi à totaliser six Optimaux et trois Efforts Exceptionnels lors des ASPIC qui avaient clôturé sa scolarité à Poudlard – il restait néanmoins persuadé que face au danger, il ne serait pas aussi brave et incisif que ses aînés.

Il détestait la violence et de son point de vue, faire face à des milliers de vampires sans être assuré de la victoire était une erreur qu'il ne voulait pas commettre. Cependant, il ne se voyait pas non plus partir seul à la recherche de la personne à l'origine de tout ça : Scarlett McAllister, cette surdouée sordide qu'il avait connue pendant sa scolarité et dont il s'était toujours méfié.

A présent qu'elle était en cavale, aucun Auror ni chasseur de primes n'avait pu lui mettre la main dessus, et Samuel doutait que lui, simple écolier deux mois auparavant, pût réussir l'exploit de la localiser, et encore moins de la vaincre.

Cependant, en examinant longuement sa baguette de bois qu'il faisait tourner entre ses doigts, il se rendit compte que cette solution n'était pas plus folle que de faire face à tous ces vampires assoiffés de sang.

Longues dents, ou baguettes de bois ? Lesquelles auraient l'avantage dans cette guerre sanglante qui éclaterait bientôt ?

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Et voici le deuxième chapitre ! Alors ? Comment l'avez-vous trouvé ? Cette petite excursion chez les personnages de JK Rowling vous a-t-elle plu ? Arrivez-vous à trouver les évolutions de ces personnages plausibles ? Allez-y, dites-moi tout !

 **Annexes** :

[1] ** _Loutry Ste Chaspoule_** : Description inspirée du passage sur les Dursley au tout début de Harry Potter à l'Ecole des Sorciers.  
[2] **_Les cinq familles_** : Dans les romans de JKR, il n'y a que quatre familles citées. J'en ai rajouté une cinquième, vous verrez pourquoi. : D  
[3] **_Croup_** : petite créature ressemblant au fox terrier, avec une queue fourchue.  
[4] **_Les familles de Sorciers à Loutry Ste Chaspoule_** : seules les maisons des Weasley et des Lovegood sont décrites et situées géographiquement dans les sept tomes de HP. Pour celles des Faucett et des Diggory, j'ai inventé. Pareil pour celle des Potter d'ailleurs, la maison plantée au milieu d'un terrain de Quidditch, c'est de moi. N'ayant pas lu « L'enfant maudit », je ne sais pas où vivent Harry Potter et sa famille, alors j'ai innové.  
[5] **_Mort de Charlie_** : Oui, désolé… Ne m'en voulez pas, c'était déjà bien difficile de réussir à caser les cinq autres.  
[6] **_La pendule des Weasley_** : Je l'ai un peu modifiée. Normalement, il n'y avait que douze emplacements et « en danger de mort » était le douzième. Je pense juste qu'après avoir perdu George, Molly Weasley a préféré rajouter un emplacement plutôt que d'enlever l'aiguille de son fils. Pour ce qui est des autres emplacements, seuls « en prison », « à l'hôpital » et « perdu » sont issu de la description de JKR de l'horloge. Le reste c'est moi qui l'ai imaginé.  
[7] **_Les couples de JK Rowling_** : Hé oui ! Au grand déplaisir de certain-e-s, j'ai gardé les couples canons. Donc Ginny et Harry sont ensemble, ainsi que Ron et Hermione.  
[8] **Gouvernement français** : Désolé pour celleux qui sont pas d'accord, mais j'ai écrit ça avant 2012 et j'ai toujours la même opinion des gens qui m'ont inspiré pour décrire les administrateurs français.  
[9] ** _Le sorcier français dans les années 40_** : Bon, cette image sera sûrement hors-canon lors de la sortie du nouveau film des Animaux Fantastiques, mais je la garderai néanmoins. Elle est inspirée de la collaboration avec les nazi qui, malheureusement fait partie des heures sombres de notre histoire.  
(10] ** _L'affinité des espagnols pour les minotaures_** : Désolé pour le cliché, mais c'est inspiré des corridas.  
[11] **Grève de l'office des portoloins en Grèce** : inspiré de la crise grecque en 2008.  
[12] **Samuel Potter** : Je ne sais pas si vous en vous rappelez. Il est apparu brièvement dans les deux premiers tomes. Il est bien entendu inventé. Personne ne sait si James a eu des enfants par la suite.  
[13] **La descendance de James** : On n'en entend pas beaucoup parler dans l'histoire, mais James Potter Jr a trois enfants (tous inventés). Fabian, Elladora et Samuel. Le premier est joueur de quidditch pro, la deuxième est membre de la police magique, et le dernier vient de quitter Poudlard.

 **RàR** :

Merci beaucoup de ton avis sur le chapitre, **Invictus**. Moi aussi, j'avais adoré écrire ce passage. Faire les recherches sur la ville de Vienne et imaginer la façon dont s'y prendraient pour l'infiltrer, ça a été que du bonheur. D'ailleurs, je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter d'écrire et quand j'ai vu le nombre de pages, j'ai voulu couper en deux. Mais ce n'était pas possible.

Hahaha ! Moi aussi, j'attendais ton retour avec impatience, **Elojs** ! En effet, je n'ai pas été tendre avec les français. Et ni avec Harry et Percy d'ailleurs ^^. Pas de soucis alors, je vais tenter de continuer les devinettes =). Et sinon, tu as réussi à deviner du premier coup les identités de tous les sorciers présents au Terrier ici aussi ?

Toujours au rendez-vous ma **Kara** ! Ravi que cette relecture t'aies plu. Bisous paillettes à toi aussi !

 **Dans les prochains épisodes** : Bon, alors comme promis, voici un petit « sneak peek » du prochain chapitre. Vous avez dû repérer l'information dans ce passage, il se passera bientôt un événement de la plus grande importance dans le monde magique. Arriverez-vous à découvrir ce que c'est ? Un de nos quatre héros y assistera d'ailleurs avec ses proches, à votre avis, de qui s'agit-il ?

Hihihi ! Pas de questions trop difficiles pour commencer ! Allez, plein de gros bisous pour vous ! J'ai hâte de voir vos réactions au fil de l'histoire.


	3. Coupe du monde en Bulgarie

**Note** : Allez ! Pour « fêter » ma fin de contrat et mon nouveau départ, voici un petit chapitre en exclusivité ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

 **Défi** : Plus que trois reviews pour obtenir l'OS récompense ? Oh, je sens que ça va être pour cette fois ! (Pas de triple post Kara, je t'observe ! xD)

 **Disclaimer** : Comme d'hab, le monde de la magie, le quidditch et tout ça tout ça sont à JK Rowling. Les persos sont à moi. Et les lieux sont à la terre entière.

* * *

Le soir même, à plusieurs milliers de kilomètres, dans les massifs du Pirin en Bulgarie(1), les sorciers que l'on pouvait voir défiler n'auraient pas pu être d'humeur plus différente.

Rieurs, joueurs, parieurs, tous évoluaient dans une ambiance de fête. Il était d'ailleurs difficile de ne pas se rendre qu'ils existaient en raison du nombre colossal d'individus habillés n'importe comment qui affluaient de la Vallée des Roses. La plupart prononçait d'ailleurs des mots incompréhensibles qui les auraient trahis au premier coup d'œil.

De nombreuses vélanes les regardaient passer en esquissant de larges sourires. Mais même les charmes aguicheurs de ces créatures envoûtantes n'arrivaient pas à opérer et prendre le pas sur la motivation de tous ces sorciers à assister à cet événement de la plus haute importance.

En effet, ce soir-là, aux environs de vingt heures, aurait lieu la demi-finale de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch : Ecosse-Roumanie. (2) Et comme de nombreuses grandes familles de sorciers britanniques, celle de Milo ne pouvait manquer un tel spectacle !

Accompagné de son frère Vindicus, de son cousin Gregorius et de ses cousines Alienor, Bathilda et Daryena, il s'essoufflait à grimper une pente rocheuse très raide et ronchonnait à en perdre haleine.

\- C'est encore loin ? suffoqua-t-il en se tournant vers son frère qui semblait plus athlétique.

\- Ferme-la et marche ! lui conseilla durement Vindicus. Si tu économisais tout souffle, tu n'en serais pas là à buffer comme un Eruptif !

De mauvaise humeur, Milo ravala l'insulte mais ne put pas s'empêcher de continuer à ronchonner.

\- Pourquoi on ne peut pas transplaner directement dans le stade ? demanda Daryena, la plus jeune cousine de la famille. Vindicus et Bathilda maîtrisent le transplanage d'urgence, non ?

Elle aussi, semblait à bout de souffle ; au bord des larmes, elle avait la main agrippée au côté et se cramponnait à son grand frère Gregorius pour ne pas flancher.

\- Ces régions montagneuses sont très dangereuses, lui expliqua Vindicus avec un sourire, et vous êtes trop nombreux. Si je fais la moindre erreur d'aiguillage, on risque de manquer la terre et se retrouver au-dessus d'un ravin.

En entendant cela, la petite Daryena déglutit difficilement, au contraire de Milo qui continuait de ronchonner ; il aurait voulu transplaner par lui-même, sans aucune aide. Vindicus, qui s'en était rendu compte, esquissa un petit sourire railleur.

\- Il n'est pas encore temps pour toi de transplaner petit frère ! Attends d'avoir ton permis pour ça !

\- Je pourrais l'avoir tout de suite ! s'emporta Milo avec fougue. Je suis assez doué pour transplaner !

A ce moment, Vindicus et son cousin Gregorius éclatèrent de rire et donnèrent chacun une petite tape dans le dos de leur cadet. Celui-ci détestait ça, il avait l'impression qu'on le prenait encore pour un gamin !

\- Je suis sûr que je serai capable de le faire sans problème ! chuchota-il, furieux, à l'adresse d'Alienor.

Cette dernière, loin de se laisser impressionner par la fureur de son cousin, lui répondit d'un ton froid et indifférent :

\- Je ne pense pas, tu finiras comme tous ceux qui ont essayé sans permis : avec les doigts de pieds à cinq cent mètres du corps.

Milo se renfrogna, mais n'ajouta rien. Il croyait à tort d'avoir froissé sa cousine qui ne pourrait jamais transplaner, vu son état…

oOoOo

Mais Alienor n'était pas du genre à se laisser abattre, même après le drame qu'elle avait subi deux ans auparavant et qui lui avait fait perdre ses jambes. En fait, en cette situation particulière, son fauteuil rampant s'avérait bien utile car les huit pattes qui le constituaient lui permettaient de garder un certain équilibre, même pendant une ascension aussi difficile. Et en plus, elle se fatiguait beaucoup moins que les autres.

En fait, comparée aux moldus privés de leurs jambes et emprisonnés dans un fauteuil roulant incapable de monter le moindre escalier, la situation d'Alienor était plutôt envieuse. Son cousin Vindicus avait même trouvé un moyen de la faire voler sur un balai grâce à un ingénieux sortilège qui faisait fusionner ledit balai avec son fauteuil. Ainsi, elle pourrait aisément faire du quidditch cette année et mener les Serpentard vers une septième victoire consécutive.

En outre, le fait qu'elle fût une sorcière l'épargnait d'avoir à dépendre des autres pour récupérer les choses qui n'étaient pas à sa portée : elle maîtrisait si bien le sortilège d'attraction que rien qu'en agitant légèrement sa baguette, elle se transformait en un très puissant aimant.

En fait, le seul problème concernant son handicap, c'était qu'elle devait en permanence lever les yeux pour parler aux autres, ce qui était passablement ennuyeux…

Milo, lui, avait décidé de sauver les dernières bouffées d'air qui lui restaient dans les poumons et, à la place, concentrait toutes ses pensées en direction du splendide match qui s'annonçait.

Bien entendu, les roumains étaient les grands favoris de la compétition étant donné qu'ils avaient gagné la précédente édition quatre ans plus tôt en écrasant en finale la Nouvelle Zélande 380 à 40. Cependant, Milo ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner l'équipe de sa contrée natale. Ceci, notamment en raison du fait que trois cousins de la famille McAllister en faisaient partie.

En effet, maintenant joueurs vedettes des Vagabonds de Wigtown, Hector, Bilius et Brutus avaient d'abord longuement joué aux postes de gardien et batteurs à Serpentard et dans l'équipe familiale des McAllister avant de se faire repérer par des recruteurs.

Milo, de plus de dix ans leur cadet, avait déjà eu l'occasion de jouer avec eux lors des matchs que les familles de sang pur avaient l'habitude de disputer entre elles. Il avait hâte de voir si la solidité et l'habileté de Brutus à garder les anneaux, ainsi que la force et la précision d'Hector et Bilius avec lesquelles ils envoyaient leurs cognards seraient efficaces dans un match comme celui-ci.

Car même s'il n'avait jamais osé le dire à qui que ce soit, Milo espérait secrètement intégrer une équipe de Quidditch à la fin de sa scolarité pour se lancer ensuite dans une carrière internationale qui ferait de lui un des meilleurs attrapeurs du monde.

En réalité, son fantasme le plus cher et le plus secret était de pouvoir gagner la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch avec l'équipe Nationale d'Ecosse, et ceci sous les yeux d'Hester O'Brian et de Nathan Jones dont les yeux brilleraient d'un mélange d'admiration et de jalousie(3) …

oOoOo

Cette petite excursion dans ses pensées les plus intimes avait bien marché, car lorsque Milo reprit ses esprits, non sans une certaine gêne, il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient enfin arrivés.

Devant eux, sur un petit plateau à flan de montagne, leur faisait face un immense stade de Quidditch construit tout autour d'un grand lac où se côtoyaient calmars et êtres de l'eau. A chaque extrémité de l'étendue d'eau trônaient trois poteaux d'or longs de plus de six mètres de haut.

D'une hauteur de plus de huit mètres, d'innombrables tribunes en bois semblaient enrouler le tout et former une sorte de carapace protectrice pour l'ensemble du terrain.

Situées tout en haut, les loges se trouvaient à une hauteur idéale qui permettait de voir l'intégralité du terrain sans avoir à se contorsionner au-delà de la raison. C'était là que Milo et les autres se rendaient, mais aucun d'entre eux ne put faire un pas de plus après avoir franchi les grandes portes doubles qui menaient aux gradins : tous étaient bouche-bée par le spectacle qui s'étalait devant eux.

\- Par tous les Minotaures du Labyrinthe de Cnossos ! murmura Gregorius qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Ses cousins et ses sœurs se retrouvèrent dans le même état. Tous contemplaient d'un air ébahi la dizaine de milliers de spectateurs qui se pressait autour du stade, l'air aussi surexcité qu'eux.

Il y en avait de toutes les nationalités, Milo entendait parler toutes sortes de langues, sauf de l'anglais ; les supporters écossais devaient être déjà installés. Jamais le jeune garçon n'avait vu autant de sorciers réunis au même endroit. Les jeunes côtoyaient les vieux ; les riches côtoyaient les pauvres ; mages, sorciers, shamans, enchanteurs, tous semblaient exceptionnellement ne faire qu'un pour l'événement.

\- On devrait y aller, décida Vindicus en pointant la loge du doigt, le match va bientôt commencer.

oOoOo

Ensemble, ils escaladèrent les marches qui les menaient à leurs places, non sans regarder autour d'eux avec l'air à la fois dépassé et émerveillé. A peine eurent-ils le temps de s'asseoir que le commentateur de l'événement, situé non loin d'eux, prit la parole d'une voix magiquement amplifiée :

\- Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, messieurs ! Eminents mages et Sorciers ! Je vous souhaite la bienvenue à cette deuxième demi-finale de la cent quarante-cinquième Coupe du Monde de Quidditch !

Cette joyeuse déclaration fut accueillie d'un tonnerre d'applaudissements, accompagné de véritables rugissements de joie et d'encouragements pour des joueurs qui n'étaient pas encore présents.

\- A présent, laissez-moi vous présenter les mascottes de chaque équipe ! continua le commentateur couvrant aisément les cris pourtant assourdissants de la foule en délire.

Aussitôt, à la droite de Milo, dans la direction où se trouvaient les anneaux des roumains, s'éleva un rugissement à glacer le sang. Le jeune homme de Serpentard n'en avait jamais entendu d'aussi effrayant, mais instinctivement, il savait qui pouvait pousser un tel cri.

Lorsque la créature émergea enfin de derrière les tribunes, tous retinrent leur respiration en contemplant avec effroi les longues ailes aux écailles vert foncé qui encadrait cet imposant Cornelongue Roumain. (4)

\- Un dragon ! s'écria Daryena en s'agrippant aux genoux de son frère.

Elle n'était pas la seule à paniquer. Milo et Alienor eux-mêmes n'étaient pas vraiment rassurés ; lorsque la terrifiante créature tourna sa tête aux longues cornes d'or, tous deux serraient leurs baguettes magiques dans leurs poches en sachant parfaitement que si le dragon tentaient de les attaquer, tout ce qu'ils seraient capable de faire, ce serait de pousser un bref hurlement avant de se faire dévorer.

Vindicus, en revanche, restait impassible. Bien que très concentré, il gardait son calme et déclara à ses cadets d'un ton rassurant :

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il doit être apprivoisé.

Mais à peine avait-il dit cela que deux autres horribles rugissements se firent entendre derrière le premier dragon, faisant davantage frissonner de peur l'entière assistance. Milo aurait même juré de voir les gradins vibrer sous les grondements combinés des trois dragons.

\- Enfin, ils doivent être apprivoisés, rectifia Vindicus qui ne semblait plus si sûr de lui, tout à coup.

Les trois créatures s'envolèrent haut dans le ciel, tournoyant les uns autour des autres, puis, une fois qu'ils n'étaient plus que des petits points noirs loin au-dessus des spectateurs, ils amorcèrent une descente en piqué si rapide que l'on avait l'impression qu'ils grossissaient à vue d'œil aussi vite que s'ils avaient été soumis au sortilège d'Amplificatum. Tous ensembles, ils ouvrirent la gueule…

\- A couvert ! s'écria Vindicus en voyant les flammes en sortir.

Mais alors que Milo et Alienor s'apprêtaient à plonger sous les gradins de bois (qui ne seraient d'ailleurs d'aucune utilité pour les protéger du feu), ils se rendirent compte que les flammes n'étaient pas dirigées dans leur direction.

Une spirale émeraude de trois jets de feu différents se forma à quelques mètres au-dessus du lac et le percuta de plein fouet. Des gerbes d'eau giclèrent de part et d'autre du lac et éclaboussèrent les spectateurs les plus bas. Puis, peu à peu, le volume d'eau du lac diminua au fur et à mesure que la vapeur d'eau s'accumulait au-dessus.

Alors que la visibilité devenait de plus en plus limitée, on devina sept formes qui fusèrent du cratère asséché pour rejoindre les trois dragons et exécutèrent en leur compagnie de nombreuses acrobaties aériennes dont on ne voyait que les ombres à travers la brume épaisse.

Bientôt, les tensions et les cris de frayeurs laissèrent place à un enthousiasme retrouvé et des applaudissements frénétiques qui saluaient la parfaite coordination de mouvements entre les joueurs et les créatures.

Du côté des McAllister, on était sans voix.

\- Wow ! s'exclama Alienor avec des yeux ronds. Ca c'est du spectacle !

Milo acquiesça sans dire un mot. Sa cousine était très difficilement impressionnable, mais comme pour tout, son attitude nonchalante et ennuyée avait ses limites. D'ailleurs, il était lui-même estomaqué par la dextérité et la précision avec lesquelles les joueurs roumains exécutaient leurs figures autour des dangereux cracheurs de feu qui ne les avaient pas atteints une seule fois malgré la vitesse phénoménale de leurs jets.

Avec un poids dans l'estomac, le jeune garçon se demanda alors si les écossais pourraient rivaliser avec des joueurs aussi doués. Malgré la brume persistante, son air inquiet devait se voir son visage car la main de Vindicus surgit à la droite de Milo pour se poser sur l'épaule de ce dernier.

Lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers son frère, il put à peine discerner l'expression de son visage. Mais au son de sa voix, il était clair que Vindicus n'était pas si tendu et semblait même sourire :

\- Attends d'avoir vu de quoi sont capables les joueurs et les mascottes de l'équipe d'Ecosse, petit frère, lui conseilla-t-il, tu seras sûrement moins inquiet…

Mais Milo doutait fortement que ses cousins et leurs équipiers fussent capable de prouesses aériennes. Lui-même, qui se considérait comme un joueur hors-pair, était loin d'atteindre un tel niveau. Cependant, à ce moment précis, une voix forte qu'il reconnaitrait entre mille s'éleva en plein cœur du brouillard :

\- Clarussius ! (5)

Aussitôt, comme si un aspirateur géant avait avalé toute la brume, les vingt-mille mètres terrain furent aussi visibles qu'avant l'intervention des roumains et de leur dragon. Ce fut ainsi qu'on put voir les êtres de l'eau et d'autres aquatiques suffoquer dans quelques minces flaques d'eau qui stagnaient dans le fond asséché du lac.

Mais cette vision ne dura pas très longtemps. Juste au-dessus de l'étendue de boue, à califourchon sur de majestueux hippogriffes, planaient les sept joueurs de l'équipe écossaise, y compris les trois McAllister. Tous avaient leur baguette pointée vers le cratère asséché.

\- Aguamenti ! s'exclamèrent-ils tous en chœur.

Des trombes d'eau jaillirent alors des sept baguettes pour aller percuter le fond du cratère qui se remplit petit à petit, engloutissant alors les créatures aquatiques qui purent ainsi respirer sereinement et évoluer de nouveau joyeusement dans leur habitat naturel.

Mais bien entendu, le spectacle ne s'arrêtait pas là ; alors que des tonnes l'eau tourbillonnaient déjà dans au-dessous et tout autour d'eux, les sept joueurs écossais se mirent à créer des vagues et des typhons à l'aide de leur baguettes magiques et bientôt, en compagnie des êtres de l'eau, de nombreux Strangulots et de deux Calmars géants, ils ordonnèrent aux hippogriffes de slalomer entre les gigantesques vagues qui se formaient, tels de drôles mais talentueux surfeurs aériens.

Le public, aussi silencieux qu'un Sombral, ne perdait pas une miette de la démonstration de vol qui lui était ici proposée. A chaque fois, on retenait sa respiration dès qu'une vague semblait engloutir un joueur et son hippogriffe, mais ensuite, on pouvait le reprendre dès que ledit joueur réussissait à éviter de justesse que la véritable montagne d'eau ne s'abattît sur lui et sa monture.

Milo participa comme les autres à la joie et l'allégresse qui engloutissaient les spectateurs plus efficacement que les vagues ne purent le faire sur les joueurs et leurs hippogriffes.

Cependant, alors que le spectacle était à son point culminant, le jeune garçon se retourna et eut une vision qui fit disparaître tout sourire de son visage. Une femme le regardait du plus haut des gradins. Elle était petite, mince mais élancée, avait les cheveux noirs coupés courts et des yeux verts en amande semblables aux siens.

oOoOo

Milo en eut le souffle coupé, il connaissait cette femme. Il connaissait le regard, il connaissait le sourire, il connaissait cette expression de suffisance que lui-même arborait quand il se sentait en confiance. Ne sachant s'il fallait être heureux ou effrayé de la voir, il se tourna vers Vindicus.

\- Vin' ! s'exclama-t-il, surexcité. Vin', je crois que je viens de voir Scarlett !

Aussitôt, Vindicus se désintéressa à son tour du spectacle. L'air à la fois inquiet et perturbé, il se tourna vers Milo et, d'un geste presque brusque, le prit par les épaules.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? lui chuchota-t-il dans un murmure hystérique.

\- Scarlett était là ! Dans les gradins ! expliqua Milo qui avait dû mal à rassembler ses pensées. Elle… elle m'a regardé !

Il pointa du doigt l'endroit où il avait vu sa sœur disparue, mais il n'y avait personne. Vindicus ne sembla pas moins perturbé pour autant, Milo ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était si agité.

\- Milo, lui dit-il en le reprenant par les épaules et en le secouant légèrement, dis-moi sincèrement : tu es sûr que c'était elle ? Tu es sûr de ne pas avoir rêvé ?

\- Et bien… commença le petit frère.

Certes, il n'était pas sûr à cent pour cent d'avoir vu sa sœur. Mais pourtant, une seconde plus tôt, il était sûr d'avoir vu une personne le regarder du haut des gradins, et maintenant elle n'y était plus. Et ces yeux, impossible de ne pas les reconnaître. Il voyait les mêmes chaque jour quand il se regardait dans un miroir.

\- Je n'ai pas rêvé, dit-il finalement à son grand frère qui semblait comme foudroyé, il y avait bien une femme là-bas juste avant que je te parle. C'était Scarlett, j'en suis sûr ! Impossible d'oublier ses yeux, je vois les mêmes devant le miroir tous les matins !

N'importe qui aurait entendu la version des faits de Milo, en aurait conclu à une erreur, une hallucination ou quoi que ce soit d'autre qui aurait pu expliquer que Milo eût vu une personne disparue il y avait près de deux ans et introuvable depuis. Cependant, Vindicus, lui, sembla davantage préoccupé, et même effrayé. Milo ne l'avait pas vu ainsi depuis la première tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers l'année précédente où il avait dû affronter un jeune Basilic avec pour seule aide sa baguette magique.

Une troisième fois, il reprit Milo par les épaules et le força à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Ecoute-moi bien, petit frère, lui dit-il en parlant très vite, ne raconte à personne ce que tu as vu, à personne, tu comprends ?

Milo, intimidé, hocha la tête, mais ne put s'empêcher de demander.

\- Mais tu vas faire quoi ?

Dans l'indifférence générale des gens autour dont l'attention était toujours focalisée sur les prestations des mascottes des deux équipes, Vindicus se leva d'un bond. Il n'eut qu'un seul dernier regard vers son frère et lui annonça, d'une voix tendue :

\- Laisse-moi régler ça.

Puis, sans un mot de plus, il transplana.

\- Vindicus ! s'écria Milo en tendant inutilement la main vers l'endroit où son frère avait disparu.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? lui demanda Alienor qui se tourna vers lui. Mais… Où est passé Vin' ?

Milo voulut répondre, mais le présentateur choisit ce moment-là pour reprendre la parole et les mots du jeune garçon furent noyés dans les joyeuses déclarations du maître de cérémonie :

\- Quelle formidable démonstration de vol ! s'enthousiasma-t-il. A présent que le match est sur le point de commencer, laissez-moi vous présenter les quatorze joueurs qui vont participer à cette demi-finale !

oOoOo

Lorsque dragons et hippogriffes furent remis en cage, les deux formations se positionnèrent face à face et le commentateur commença à énumérer les joueurs :

\- Nous avons tout d'abord, évoluant en robes jaune et rouge, l'équipe roumaine, les tenants du titre !

Il cita leurs noms, leur équipe d'origine et un peu de leur palmarès, mais Milo n'écoutait pas, il repensait à la détresse de Vindicus et à son départ inexpliqué. Le retour de leur sœur Scarlett donnait-il autant de raisons de s'inquiéter ?

\- A présent, continua le présentateur, voici, en bleu et blanc, l'équipe d'Ecosse !

\- Ce sont eux ! s'exclama Gregorius, au comble de l'hystérie.

En effet, alors que les écossais effectuaient de nouvelles cabrioles, Milo reconnut – parfaitement, cette fois – ses trois cousins en première, cinquième et sixième position tandis qu'ils évoluaient en file indienne.

\- C'est une toute nouvelle équipe que nous avons là ! déclara le commentateur. Elle a permis aux écossais d'écraser le Japon en quarts de finale et le Zimbabwe en huitièmes, espérons qu'ils continueront sur leur lancée. Nous avons, tout d'abord, les trois poursuiveurs de l'Orgueil de Potree, Allistair McPreid, Enid Fiersface et Fergus Tergate !

Trois joueurs au visage fier firent plusieurs loopings pour répondre aux acclamations du public tandis que le commentateur louait les mérites de l'attrapeuse écossaise Karen McHale, seule membre des Harpies de Holyhead.

Tout autour de lui, Milo voyait les spectateurs exulter et applaudir à tout rompre, mais il n'arrivait plus à se mettre dans l'ambiance ; intérieurement, il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Et pour finir, voici les frères McAllister ! Les plus jeunes membres de l'équipe, tous trois sortis tout droit des Vagabonds de Wigtown !

Il y eut de nouveaux applaudissements, mais Milo restait troublé. Il ne pouvait se départir de ce mauvais pressentiment qui le tiraillait alors que tout autour de lui, on faisait la fête et on criait sa joie. D'ailleurs, plus il se retournait vers le point où il avait cru apercevoir Scarlett, et plus il semblait y avoir de personnes à la place. Cela ne disait rien vaille à Milo. En outre, chacune de ces personnes arborait un teint pâle et maladif qui lui rappelait quelque chose sans qu'il sût précisément quoi.

oOoOo

Le match débuta donc et tout le monde se leva. Milo fut alors incapable de distinguer quoi que ce fût derrière lui. Il s'efforça alors d'encourager du mieux qu'il pouvait les joueurs écossais qui étaient à l'attaque.

\- Très bon cognard envoyé par le batteur roumain ! s'exclama le commentateur. C'est maintenant Barzescu qui est à l'attaque, il passe McPreid et Tergate, évite un cognard lancé par Hector McAllister, il tire et… Non ! Brutus McAllister a réussi à le bloquer !

Milo essaya de participer à l'allégresse des supporters écossais, mais n'y parvint pas. Il observa d'un air absent son cousin relancer le souafle en direction de McPreid et grogna à peine lorsqu'un poursuiveur roumain intercepta la petite balle rouge et fusa en direction des anneaux écossais.

Le jeune homme regarda autour de lui et vit des visages crispés de supporters qui craignaient tous un premier but adverse. Cela lui fit penser à l'expression qu'avait eue Vindicus avant de transplaner sans explications ; lui aussi avait l'air tendu et effrayé et cela semblait beaucoup plus important que le score d'un simple match de quidditch.

A quelques places de lui, il vit Grégorius et Daryena bondir de joie pour fêter le cognard envoyé par Bilius qui avait fait perdre le souafle aux roumains. Fiersface le récupéra, elle le passa à Tergate qui – pour éviter un cognard – le relança à Fiersface qui évita un poursuiveur adverse avant de se retrouver devant les buts.

C'était certes du quidditch de très grande qualité que Milo voyait là. La précision des envois de cognards était exceptionnelle, ce qui rendait encore plus méritées les exclamations de joie saluant la percée des écossais en terrain roumain. Cependant, le jeune garçon n'avait plus la tête à s'amuser et son esprit qui vagabondait hors des limites du terrain fut le premier à la remarquer…

A quelques mètres au-dessus de la poursuiveuse écossaise planait une ombre menaçante qui se rapprochait doucement sans être remarquée de personne d'autre en raison de l'agitation qui régnait dans le stade après le premier but des écossais.

Mais Milo, lui, se sentait plus gagné par la panique que par l'allégresse.

\- Attention ! hurla-t-il en voyant cette ombre fuser sur la poursuiveuse Fierface qui était occupée à fêter son but.

Quelques têtes se tournèrent vers Milo, mais ce n'était pas là où il fallait regarder ; comme si elle s'était matérialisée de nulle part, une forme sombre apparut derrière la joueuse et planta ses crocs dans sa chair. Milo hurla de nouveau, mais cette fois, son cri fut noyé dans les cent mille autres que poussaient les spectateurs qui comprenaient enfin ce qui se passait.

\- Des vampires ! s'exclama Gregorius.

oOoOo

\- Milo, Alienor, Daryena ! Avec moi ! hurla alors Bathilda. Gregorius, sors ta baguette !

Les gens du ministère réagirent avec un petit temps de retard, mais c'était déjà trop. Milo aurait dû s'en rendre compte plus tôt : toutes les tribunes étaient infiltrées.

\- Attention derrière ! s'écria-t-il en voyant des Aurors se faire égorger par des suceurs de sang sournois qui s'étaient faufilés derrière eux.

A ce moment précis, tout ne devint plus que chaos. On hurlait et on pleurait à l'intérieur du stade alors que les membres du service de sécurité se faisaient décimer les uns après les autres. Bathilda, l'aînée des cousins McAllister, réunit sa famille et les fit rejoindre les Mordox et les Clayme qui se trouvaient non loin d'eux. A la manière d'un général, elle hurlait ses directives en même temps qu'elle envoyait des sortilèges en direction des assaillants.

Mais les vampires étaient des créatures beaucoup trop habiles et vicieuses pour le sorcier moyen. La plupart des sorts furent évités.

C'était un véritable massacre à l'intérieur du stade. Toutes celles et ceux qui ne pouvaient transplaner, hurlaient à plein poumons, incapables d'empêcher les longues dents de se planter dans leurs nuques appétissantes.

Les sorciers tombaient les uns après les autres, mais Bathilda refusait de se laisser abattre. En tant que membre de la famille McAllister, elle se devait de montrer l'exemple et combattre ces horreurs jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Elle s'efforçait de protéger ses cadets des attaques alors que les vampires ne cessaient de les harceler avec leurs immenses canines et leurs doigts crochus.

\- On n'a aucune chance ! s'écria Gregorius qui venait de manquer un vampire qui s'acharnait à présent sur une Mordox. Bathilda, il faut partir !

\- Jamais ! hurla-t-elle en se précipitant sur l'assaillant. Il y a encore trop de monde dans le stade. Si on ne fait rien, ils seront tous transformés en vampires et ce sera encore plus mauvais pour nous !

Elle effectua un geste pour lancer un sortilège au vampire qui s'en prenait à sa cousine Dragona Mordox, mais fut prise de vitesse par Alienor qui, à l'aide de son fauteuil rampant, s'était précipitée vers l'assaillant et lui avait enfoncé l'une de ses pattes dans le cœur !

\- Ca te va, comme pieu, espèce de pourriture ? rugit-elle avec une sorte de satisfaction féroce.

Milo n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Alors que lui et Daryena étaient paralysés par la peur, Alienor avait réussi à reprendre ses esprits et se lancer dans la bataille avec une précision effrayante. A présent, elle venait de cueillir trois autres longues dents qui tentaient de riposter et se retrouvaient à présent empalées dans ses pattes.

Mais ce n'était pas du goût de Bathilda.

\- Alienor, recule ! Tu es trop jeune pour…

Mais elle ne put finir sa phrase, un vampire avait fondu sur elle.

\- Non ! s'écria Milo en panique ! Sectumsempra ! (6)

Il n'avait vraiment jeté ce sortilège avant. C'était un classique de la magie noire, mais qui requérait un niveau très avancé. Cependant, c'était la forme qu'avaient prise la fureur et la panique de Milo, et cela marcha car à peine deux secondes plus tard, le vampire était déchiqueté en plusieurs morceaux !

\- Ca va ? demanda-t-il à Bathilda en l'aidant à se relever.

\- Oui ! répondit-elle sèchement en repoussant Milo pour stupéfixer un autre vampire qui s'en prenait à Gregorius. Mais où diable est passé Vindicus ?

Milo se posait la même question, mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment y répondre pour le moment. Premièrement parce qu'il n'en savait rien, et deuxièmement parce qu'il peinait à protéger la petite Daryena des assauts meurtriers de créatures tueuses centenaires qui étaient au moins dix fois plus rapides que lui…

\- On n'y arrivera pas ! s'écria Gregorius en repoussant tant bien que mal un autre vampire qui tentait d'achever Dragona Mordox. Il faut partir !

Mais Bathilda ne pouvait plus répondre, elle avait été mise à terre par un de ses opposants, et ils s'y mettaient à présent à trois pour la maîtriser afin de pouvoir sucer son sang.

\- Non ! hurla Milo alors que sa cousine se débattait encore.

Mais ni lui, ni Alienor ne pouvait faire quoi que ce soit ; cinq autres créatures aux longues canines avaient atterri auprès d'eux – ils utilisaient leurs longues capes pour planer au-dessus du stade – et s'apprêtaient à les mordre à leur tour…

\- Non ! s'écria Milo les yeux plein de larmes. Non…

oOoOo

Mais il n'y pouvait rien du tout. Il était impuissant face à autant de haine et de rage. Alors qu'il se faisait immobiliser par deux d'entre eux, dont l'un était monté à califourchon sur lui, il eut une sorte d'impression de déjà-vu.

\- AAAAAAH ! hurla-t-il alors que l'un des deux était en train de lui lécher le cou avec une expression avide et indécente.

Un des Mordox tenta de venir à son secours, mais il fut débordé par pas moins de six suceurs de sang qui s'acharnèrent sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'il s'effondre en hurlant, essayant tant bien que mal de protéger son cou des morsures.

Trois des cousines Clayme avaient récupéré les balais des joueurs écossais tombés au combat et tentaient de repousser les assauts aériens en compagnie des survivants roumains, et d'Hector et Bilius qui assénaient de puissants coups de battes aux vampires sans pour autant en venir à bout. Brutus, de son côté avait été mis hors d'état de nuire au tout début du drame et gisait à présent à la surface du lac, tenu hors de l'eau par des êtres aquatiques tandis que d'autres essayaient de riposter mais ne pouvaient rien faire hors du lac.

Milo entendit quelqu'un ordonner dans un hurlement désespéré de plonger dans le lac. Mais c'était trop tard pour lui, il allait être mordu, et perdrait son humanité…

\- CONFRIGO ! hurla une voix derrière le vampire qui s'apprêtait à le mordre après l'avoir léché de part en part.

La créature explosa à la figure de Milo qui se retrouva le visage maculé de chair et de sang. Le second vampire, épouvanté par la mort humiliante de son camarade entreprit de s'enfuir.

\- Tu n'iras nulle part ! s'écria la même voix. DIFFINDO !

Il n'y eut pas d'autres sommations ; le vampire fut littéralement coupé en deux parties qui s'effondrèrent de part et d'autre du corps tremblant de Milo. Cela lui permit de voir le visage de son sauveur.

\- Mère ! s'exclama-t-il, estomaqué. Mère ! Que faites-vous…

Mais elle ne le laissa pas terminer. Elle lui tendit un vieux briquet d'argent et le poussa sans ménagement en direction d'Aliénor et Daryena.

\- Tenez-vous à ce portoloin ! ordonna-t-elle. Il vous ramènera à la maison.

Milo s'exécuta en même temps que les deux autres, mais un malaise le prit soudain.

\- Et… et vous ? demanda-t-il horrifié.

\- On vous suivra dès que le périmètre sera sécurisé et que tout le monde sera hors de danger ! expliqua rapidement Prétoria McAllister. Maintenant allez-y !

\- Non maman ! hurla Milo en larmes.

Il voulut lâcher le briquet, mais c'était trop tard, une sensation désagréable au nombril l'avait déjà emporté et il se retrouvait à présent à tournoyer en compagnie de ses cousines en direction du Manoir familial.

* * *

 **Note de fin **: Hey hey hey ! Plutôt abrupt comme fin, non ? Bon j'avoue, ça secoue un peu toute cette violence, après deux chapitres de parlotte xD. Bon, en tout cas, j'espère que ça vous a plu. À très bientôt !

 **Notes Annexes :**  
(1) Bulgarie : Toutes les descriptions des paysages viennent de Wikipédia.  
(2) Coupe du Monde 2050 : Si y en a bien une tous les quatre ans comme le foot chez les moldus. Alors ça tome pile pour ce tome 3. Bien entendu, JKR n'est pas allé jusque là pour imaginer les coupes du monde. Du coup, celle-ci est entièrement de mon fait.  
(3) Rivalités avec Hester et Nathan : Mais de qui Milo aimerait-il être admiré, et de qui aimerait-il être jalousé ?  
(4) Cornelongue Roumain : Dragon authentique présent dans les « Animaux Fantastiques » de Newt Scamander.  
(5) Clarussius : Sortilège inventé.  
(6) Sectumsempra : Oui, je sais, pour pas mal de gens, ce sortilège n'est connu que de Rogue. Mais je ne suis pas d'accord. Lupin a bien dit que ces sortilèges revenaient par vagues de temps en temps. Et même si c'est en effet la spécialité de Rogue, le fait que l'Expelliarmus soit la spécialité de Harry n'en fait pas son sortilège exclusif.

 **RàR :**

Salut AmazonePotter ! Ravi de te revoir par ici ! Hé bien écoute, moi ça va plutôt pas mal. Je change bientôt de boulot, du coup j'espère avoir un peu plus de temps pour publier. En tout cas, merci de continuer à suivre, et bravo ! Car c'est un gros morceau. Pour le coup de la coupe de Quidditch, je n'ai rien changé, la première attaque des vampires sur le sol britannique était bien au début du tome 3. Tu as peut-être confondu avec une autre de leurs attaques qui se déroule dans un autre terrain de quidditch.

 **Invictus** : Hahaha ! Du coup, tes deux hypothèses étaient les bonnes ! La coupe du monde de quidditch ET la première attaque de vampires. Comme quoi, tu as une bonne mémoire quand même. Par contre, c'est drôle, vous êtes deux à placer ces événements plus loin dans l'histoire. Pourtant je n'ai rien changé.

 **Simpson31** : Héhéhé ! Ça m'étonnerait que tu aies fini le 5, vu que je n'ai jamais publié plus que la moitié de l'histoire sur le net. J'ai retiré mes fics juste après (ou avant) le deuxième match de quidditch je crois. En tout cas, ravi de te voir au rendez-vous ! Vivement le retour à Poudlard, en effet !

 **Elojs** : Moi aussi, j'aime beaucoup Samuel Potter. J'imagine souvent Ben Whishaw l'interpréter. J'avoue que pour ce qui est des « anciennes têtes », j'étais un peu frileux à l'époque, à l'idée de les intégrer à l'histoire. Je n'avais pas assez travaillé les personnages originaux de JK Rowling pour me les approprier. Peut-être que maintenant, ça irait mieux, dans le tome 6 on les verra peut-être un peu plus. Je ne sais pas encore, ça fait deux ans que je bloque sur le premier chapitre xD. Et sinon, pour les petites devinettes, tu avais bien raison. C'était Milo qui allait voir la coupe du monde ! Mais bon, comme tu l'as lu, ça s'est pas passé comme prévu.

 **Kara** : Hé dis donc toi ! Pas touche à Samuel ! Sinon je fais des misères aux jusins !

 **Lucie** : Merci beaucoup de m'avoir prévenu, et de me lire surtout ! J'espère que la suite te plaira (enfin, si j'arrive à la publier ! :-S)

 **Dans les prochains épisodes :**

À l'occasion du voyage en Poudlard Express, nous allons en savoir un petit peu plus sur le passé mystérieux d'un ou une élève de l'école. Sauriez-vous deviner de qui il s'agit ? Et vous, sur qui espérez-vous en savoir un peu plus ?


	4. La guerre est déclarée

**_Note_** _: Mille pardons pour tout ce retard ! J'avoue que pas mal de changements ont imposé leur rythme dans ma vie récemment et, du coup, je trouve très peu le temps d'écrire ou de publier. Mais là, étant malade et cloué au lit, j'en profite pour mettre à jour cette fanfic qui devrait avancer un peu plus vite ! xD_

 ** _Disclaimer_** _: Le monde de la magie appartient à JK Rowling. L'intrigue et la plupart des personnages principaux viennent de mon imaginaire personnel._

* * *

Milo atterrit lourdement devant la cheminée en ébène du grand salon. Des traces de sang furent étalées sur le tapis vert émeraude qui trônait devant. Le jeune garçon fut incapable de dire si c'était le sien ou celui d'une autre victime de son assaillant.

Repensant alors à cette bouche aux dents acérées et aux lèvres tâchées de sang, il sursauta et porta aussitôt la main à son cou, pour être certain qu'il n'avait pas été mordu. (1)

\- On est vivants… dit alors Daryena, qui tremblait à côté de lui.

Milo sursauta une nouvelle fois et parcourut des yeux la pièce sombre et calme. Il avait complètement oublié la présence de ses cousines, alors qu'elles avaient fait ce voyage en portoloin avec lui. Tremblant elle aussi – quoique plus légèrement – Alienor se remit assez difficilement sur ses huit pattes et balaya à son tour la salle d'un regard méfiant, comme si elle s'attendait à voir apparaître un ennemi sous la table à tout moment.

\- Tout le monde va bien ? demanda-t-elle en remportant son attention sur Milo et Daryena.

Tous deux hochèrent la tête mais elle ne les regardait déjà plus. S'avançant en direction de la cheminée, elle sortit sa baguette magique et y alluma un feu d'un simple mouvement du poignet.

Aussitôt, on put y voir un peu plus clair dans cette pièce aux dimensions respectables qu'était l'endroit où les McAllister recevaient leurs invités. C'était une vaste salle à plafond haut d'où pendait un sombre chandelier qui se balançait doucement au-dessus d'une très longue table rectangulaire en chêne verni. Sur le mur en face de la cheminée, de hautes fenêtres en arcade laissaient passer le peu de lumière que diffusait un petit rayon de lune timide. Aux deux autres extrémités du salon, on pouvait voir deux portes, hermétiquement closes, elles aussi en chêne.

oOoOo

Cependant, même à l'intérieur du manoir qui l'avait vu naître, Milo était incapable de se sentir en sécurité. Dans son esprit, la bataille faisait encore rage : sa mère et ses cousins n'étaient pas en sécurité. Et son frère ?

Le visage crispé par la tension, Alienor vint le rejoindre et exprima à voix haute le sentiment qui l'envahissait :

\- On aurait dû rester là-bas et continuer à se battre, dit-elle d'une voix sombre, c'est pire que tout de rester ici à attendre on-ne-sait-quoi !

Elle avait beau être effrayée, c'était d'abord de la colère que l'on sentait dans les vibrations de sa voix. Milo était d'accord avec elle sur le fait qu'il était malade de peur à l'idée qu'un membre de sa famille se fasse tuer par ces assassins, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être soulagé d'avoir échappé à ces horribles créatures qui avaient failli l'en faire un des leurs.

Son corps fut secoué par un frisson désagréable alors qu'il détournait la tête pour que sa cousine ne voie pas la larme qui s'écoulait de son œil. Cependant, Alienor s'était détournée elle aussi, elle était venue voir comment la petite Daryena allait.

Encore secouée par la terrifiante expérience qu'elle venir de subir, la fillette tremblait comme une feuille, les yeux embués de larmes et les dents s'entrechoquant les unes contre les autres. Incapable de détourner son regard du feu qui ronflait dans la cheminée, elle se balançait d'avant en arrière sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

\- Nous sommes en sécurité, lui indiqua Alienor en allongeant son fauteuil rampant près d'elle.

Elle entreprit de lui frotter le dos dans un geste de réconfort, mais au moindre contact physique, la jeune fille sursautait instinctivement en poussant des petits cris effrayés.

\- Calme-toi, Daryena, il n'y a plus aucune raison d'avoir peur, lui dit Alienor d'un ton doux mais ferme.

La petite cousine se tourna vers la grande et la regarda comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle la voyait.

\- Aucune... aucune raison d'avoir peur ? répéta-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux, lui donnant l'air un peu fou. Et Maman ? Et Gregorius ? Et Bathilda ? Et Tante Prétoria ? Tu crois qu'il ne faut pas s'inquiéter pour eux ? Tu crois vraiment qu'ils sont en sécurité au milieu de ces monstres qui ont égorgé ces trois sorciers à côté de moi…

Une nouvelle fois, elle fut parcourue d'un frisson insupportable et ses yeux se remplirent à nouveau de larmes.

\- Ils essayaient de me protéger… murmura la petite fille en réprimant un nouveau sanglot. Ils ne me connaissaient pas, mais ils se sont interposés, ils ont sacrifié leurs vies pour me sauver…

Sa voix se perdit dans les aigus et, pendant quelques secondes, elle ne put plus prononcer de son autre que des petits cris étouffés qui n'étaient pas sans rappeler ceux de petits rongeurs blessés.

Milo, lui, n'arrivait pas à se soucier de sa cousine la plus jeune, ni même du reste de la famille qui était resté combattre. Son esprit était déjà saturé d'un trop grand nombre d'interrogations pour en supporter d'autres.

Qu'était-il advenu de Vindicus ? Pourquoi avait-il fui de la sorte ? Etait-il revenu combattre avec leur mère et leurs tantes ? Croyait-il vraiment le retour de Scarlett ? Et d'ailleurs, était-ce Scarlett que Milo croyait avoir vu quelques heures auparavant ? Vindicus était-il parti la chercher ? Et pourquoi ? Leur grande sœur était-elle une menace ? Les vampires avaient attaqué à peine une minute après sa brève apparition, était-ce une coïncidence ? Et si c'en n'était pas une, que signifiait cette apparition ? Etait-elle à l'origine de cette attaque, ou avait-elle voulu les prévenir du danger qui les guettait ?

oOoOo

Trop de questions se bousculaient dans la tête de Milo, il avait l'impression qu'elle finirait par exploser. A ce moment précis, un grand bang retentit dans la pièce, Milo, Alienor et Daryena se levèrent d'un bond et, d'un seul geste, sortirent leurs baguettes pour faire face à cette nouvelle menace potentielle.

\- Du calme ! Du calme ! C'est moi ! s'écria Gregorius en les voyant tous pointer leurs armes en sa direction.

Milo poussa un soupir de soulagement tandis que Daryena fit un mouvement pour rejoindre son frère, mais son geste fut interrompu par une des pattes du fauteuil rampant d'Alienor.

Elle était la seule qui n'avait pas baissé sa baguette et regardait son cousin avec méfiance.

\- Prouve-le ! ordonna-t-elle en faisant reculer Daryena qui ne comprenait pas le geste de son aînée.

Gregorius parut d'abord offensé, puis se détendit avant d'annoncer :

\- Je suis Gregorius Dorian McAllister, fils de Nobellius McAllister et Radia McAllister – née Combs – frère de Bathilda et de Daryena McAllister, né le sept juillet 2034 et… (2)

\- N'importe qui pourrait nous sortir l'arbre généalogique de notre famille après l'avoir étudié dans les livres ! riposta Daryena qui venait de comprendre. Donne-nous des preuves plus convaincantes !

Plus amusé qu'agacé, Gregorius esquissa un sourire et déclara :

\- Cette année, je serai certainement promu capitaine de Serpentard et j'organiserai des sélections pour choisir qui remplacera Vindicus en poursuiveur et Yasmina en attrapeur. Mais ce sera plutôt pour me moquer des postulants et les voir se décomposer en voyant que c'est vous qui serez intégrés dans l'équipe, Milo en attrapeur et Alienor en poursuiveur. Le harnais que t'a construit Vin' devrait être assez solide pour résister aux charges de cognards, non ?

\- Pour ça, il faudrait d'abord qu'un cognard m'atteigne…

Elle avait dit ça avec la même voix froide et menaçante, mais baissa cependant sa baguette et esquissa même un sourire. Milo, lui, éclata de rire tandis que Daryena se précipita dans les bras de son grand frère qui la serra fort contre elle.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda alors Alienor qui paraissait toujours tendue. Où sont Bathilda et Tante Prétoria ?

\- Elles sont parties traquer les derniers vampires survivants, expliqua Gregorius, elles m'ont obligé à prendre ce portoloin pour venir vous voir et vous rassurer…

Il montra un vieux peigne rouillé que Milo remarqua pour la première fois.

\- Alors, on a gagné ? demanda-t-il incrédule. Les vampires ont été repoussés ?

Le sourire de Gregorius s'effaça. Il baissa la tête et regarda ses chaussures, vraisemblablement gêné de devoir répondre à ces deux questions.

\- On peut dire ça comme ça, dit-il avec difficulté, comme s'il avait quelque chose de coincé dans la gorge.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda à nouveau Alienor. Il y a des morts de notre côté ?

Daryena se dégagea de son frère et regarda sa cousine comme si elle était folle de poser une telle question. Gregorius, lui, sembla avoir tout le mal du monde à détacher son regard des boucles de ses souliers pour le porter sur Alienor.

\- Dans la famille, non, tout le monde est en vie. Mais en tout, on dénombre plusieurs milliers de morts et sûrement le double de contaminations…

Milo porta la main à sa bouche et étouffa une exclamation d'horreur. Des milliers, voire des dizaines de milliers de sorciers se retrouvaient à présent privés de leur humanité, n'ayant d'autre choix que d'intégrer les rangs de leurs bourreaux et de se retourner contre leurs proches. Alienor, elle, resta pragmatique.

\- Et dans la famille, aucune contamination ?

Quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas, Gregorius était sur la défensive, il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne leur disait pas…

\- Aucune, répondit-il en rougissant légèrement, mais on a plusieurs blessés graves. Hector, Bilius et Brutus ont été amenés d'urgence à l'hôpital Karnakoff(3) car ils perdaient beaucoup trop de sang. Trois membres de la famille Mordox sont entre la vie et la mort et les cousines Clayme sont tombées dans le lac et n'en sont pas encore ressorties…

Milo avait du mal à respirer, cela faisait trop de mauvaises nouvelles à la fois, et pourtant il en aurait probablement une autre en posant la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis dix bonnes minutes :

\- Et Vindicus, comment va-t-il ? Pourquoi il n'est pas avec toi ?

Cela semblait être le sujet que redoutait Gregorius, il reporta le regard sur ses pieds avant d'ajouter :

\- On ne l'a pas encore retrouvé non plus. Personne ne l'a vu durant toute la bataille, c'est comme s'il s'était volatilisé cinq minutes avant. Certains pensent même qu'il est du côté des vampires…

\- Impossible, pas Vindicus ! trancha Milo. Vous ne l'avez pas cherché assez longtemps, c'est tout. Il doit être…

\- Mort… acheva Alienor d'une voix sans timbre.

Milo se retourna vers elle en la fixant d'un air interdit. Il se retint de toutes ses forces de ne pas la gifler, mais ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer :

\- Vin' ne peut pas mourir ! Il est certainement encore vivant ! Si nous, on est en vie, alors lui, l'est aussi, personne ne peut le tuer !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être naïf ! lui rétorqua Alienor. Tu penses vraiment que les talents de sorciers de Vin' aurait pu le sauver d'un tel massacre ? Nous, on a eu de la chance – beaucoup de chance même – mais dis-toi qu'il y a plusieurs milliers d'autres gens qui n'ont pas eu cette chance ! Et il n'y a aucun indice valable que Vindicus ne se trouve pas parmi ces pauvres bougres. Tes convictions personnelles ne sont en aucun cas un indice valable.

Milo ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre quelque chose de cinglant, mais au même moment, huit personnes firent leur apparition au milieu du salon. A leur tête, le visage marqué de nombreuses coupures et marques de brulures, Pretoria McAllister posa son regard perçant sur chacun des jeunes membres de la famille avant de déclarer :

\- Nous sommes en guerre…

oOoOo

Les jours suivants furent très éprouvants pour Milo. Toujours sans nouvelle de Vindicus, il n'avait pas osé parler de l'apparition de sa sœur et du départ précipité de son frère à sa mère ou n'importe qui d'autre de la famille.

Selon Prétoria, c'était un message de Vindicus qui les avait alertés. Aussitôt, elle s'était précipitée au ministère et avait mobilisé sans attendre l'ensemble des membres de la section des Chasseurs de Vampires et du Bureau des Aurors avant de s'envoler pour la Bulgarie. Une fois la frontière passée, ils avaient transplané en toute hâte vers le stade de Quidditch.(4)

Arrivés les premiers sur place, les bataillons des sorciers britanniques avaient eu du mal à contrôler la situation jusqu'à ce que Rubeus Hagrid, un délégué du gouvernement Britannique attaché au département de Contrôle et de Régulation des Créatures Magiques, libère les Dragons et les hippogriffes. Ainsi, les forces des camps s'étaient équilibrées avant que n'arrivent les renforts de la Communauté Magique Internationale menés par un certain Stanford Gründberg monté sur un Suédois au museau court.

Désormais en infériorité numérique, les vampires avaient pris la fuite avec, à leurs trousses, des chasseurs du monde entier. Plusieurs sorciers contaminés avait dû être immolés par le feu et de nombreux cadavres avaient connu le même sort car on craignait qu'ils se réveillassent et devinssent des vampires à leur tour.

Le lendemain, dans tous les journaux du monde entier, le drame faisait la une et les titres étaient toujours les mêmes : « Les sorciers déclarent la guerre aux vampires. »(5)

Pour l'ensemble des sorciers d'Europe – où s'était déroulée l'insurrection – cela signifiait la fin d'une période de paix qui durait depuis plus de quarante ans.(6) Les plus anciens tremblaient à l'idée de connaître les mêmes horreurs qu'ils avaient subies lors des règnes d'Eckellion en Grèce ou de celui-dont-on-ne-devait-pas-prononcer-le-nom en Grande Bretagne. Les plus jeunes n'étaient pas moins effrayés ; ayant toujours connu la paix et la tranquillité, ils étaient incapables de mesurer l'horreur de leur situation. Certains, dans le doute, avaient décidé de déménager aux Etats-Unis ou en Australie, là où les suceurs de sang étaient presque inexistants.

La famille de Milo, cependant, avait décidé de rester sur place et de combattre la menace sur leur propre terrain. Les anciens des clans McAllister, Clayme et Mordox avaient conclu une trêve tacite avec les Weasley, les Potter et autres grandes familles considérées comme traîtresses à leur sang.

L'important sur le court terme était de se préparer à la guerre contre les vampires tout en renforçant les défenses des foyers magiques. Ce n'était pas un secret, les cibles des vampires étaient probablement des membres de familles de sorciers éminentes, sinon ils n'auraient pas pris le risque d'attaquer un complexe sportif remplis d'Aurors et d'autres sorciers très habiles. Ils avaient en tête de contaminer le plus possible de sorciers fortunés capables de s'offrir une place pour la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Or, sur le plan de la fortune et de la gloire, les McAllister figuraient en tête de liste des familles de sang-pur.

oOoOo

Les jours suivants, la victoire par défaut des bulgares à la Coupe de Monde passa totalement inaperçue alors que les conversations tournaient pratiquement toutes autour des drames qui avaient eu lieu lors de la demi-finale. Parmi les joueurs de quidditch, Hector, Brutus et Bilius étaient les seuls à avoir échappé à la folie meurtrière des vampires. Deux joueurs roumains avaient succombé à leurs blessures à l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste, tandis que trois autres avaient dû être brûlés vifs pour éviter la contamination. Les deux derniers étaient tous deux portés disparus, probablement transformés en vampires. Chez les écossais, les trois poursuiveurs avaient été projetés loin de leurs balais et s'étaient écrasés sur les gradins, aucun n'avait survécu. L'attrapeuse, Karen McHale, était toujours portée disparue. Elle aussi, on doutait de la retrouver humaine.

De nombreux articles et mémos importants avaient été envoyés dans les foyers de sorciers et sorcières pour combattre la menace et protéger la population. Malheureusement, même le gouvernement MacMillan s'avérait dépassé par la menace qui grandissait à l'Est et s'approchait dangereusement de leurs frontières. Les britanniques et autres sorciers d'Europe de l'ouest n'avaient plus eu à combattre ce genre de créatures depuis la fin du dix-neuvième siècle. Mis à part les chasseurs expérimentés, aucun sorcier – même le plus accompli des aurors – ne pouvait se montrer confiant et assuré de sortir vivant de cette première guerre sorciers-hybrides en Europe depuis les révoltes des Gobelins au quinzième siècle. (7)

L'été des sorciers se passa donc dans une tension insupportable, chacun regardant toujours par-dessus son épaule avant d'entrer quelque part. Aucun enfant ne pouvait plus sortir seul de chez lui et nombre de lieux qu'on aurait qualifiés de sûrs quelques jours auparavant, étaient à présent désertés.

Ainsi, dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard ou dans les magasins du Chemin de Traverse, il pouvait se passer des jours sans que l'on n'y vît âme qui vive. Et lorsque quelqu'un apparaissait, c'était toujours accompagné de plusieurs personnes, comme si le simple fait d'être en groupe pourrait dissuader les vampires d'accomplir leurs sombres desseins.

Pourtant, aucune attaque n'était à déclarer en Europe de l'ouest. A la fin août, tout le monde était sur le qui-vive depuis près de deux mois, mais pas une attaque de vampire n'avait eu lieu depuis la Coupe du Monde.

Cependant, c'était loin d'être une si bonne nouvelle car – on l'apprit via des chasseurs expérimentés, des experts en hybrides ou des réfugiés en Roumanie – il fallait un certain temps pour qu'un vampire accepte sa condition et ne commence à obéir à son seigneur. Lorsque ce temps serait écoulé, personne ne serait plus à l'abri de leurs longues dents meurtrières.

Outre celles prises par leurs ministères respectifs, les familles de sorciers avaient mis en place leurs propres mesures de protection. Toutes étaient souvent rassemblées en un seul et même endroit – le Terrier au sud de l'Angleterre pour les familles Weasley, Potter, Lovegood, Faucett et Diggory ; le Manoir des McAllister en Ecosse pour les McAllister, les Clayme et les Mordox ; celui des Malefoy pour les Malefoy, les Parkinson, les Greengrass et les Zabini ; et enfin, l'appartement de Michael Corner à Londres pour les Corner, les Boot, les Goldstein et leurs descendances.

Cependant, nombreuses étaient les familles de sorciers trop modestes, trop petites, ou en conflit les unes avec les autres, pour espérer un quelconque soutien extérieur. C'était le cas de celle d'Eric Hortshore dont les pauvres talents magiques, ou ceux de son père, ne pouvaient même pas leur donner l'espoir de pouvoir s'échapper à temps en cas d'attaque. Constance, la deuxième sœur d'Eric, avait interrompu son voyage en Inde pour venir les protéger, mais on savait tous que cela ne suffirait pas. Alors on priait Merlin, Viviane et Mélusine de tout son cœur pour ne pas être la première famille sur la liste, ou du moins que les vampires attendent au moins jusqu'à ce que les enfants soient entrés à Poudlard.

Le Ministère de MacMillan ne pouvait décemment pas prendre en charge toutes ces familles dans le besoin, car il y avait une autre population à protéger à son insu. Et celle-ci était encore moins capable de se défendre que les Hortshore…

oOoOo

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi nous aurions besoin d'une escorte pour se rendre sur la Voie 93/4. Nous en avons déjà eu une pour aller faire nos courses, et rien ne s'est passé !

\- C'était peut-être dû au fait que nous étions là, Mrs Jones, nous ne pouvons prendre aucun risque…

Dennis Crivey soupira en voyant sa protégée faire la moue. Pourquoi devait-il se coltiner ce travail ingrat, lui qui était un des meilleurs aurors du ministère ?(8)

Mais il fallait comprendre Felicity Jones, la mère de Nathan, elle était assez connue à Londres pour être une avocate renommée et respectée. Qu'allait-on dire si on la reconnaissait à King's Cross en compagnie de ce minuscule bonhomme ? Et elle, qu'allait-elle dire si on lui demandait qui c'était ? Elle ne pouvait décemment pas dire que cet individu qui faisait presque la moitié de sa taille fût son garde du corps ! De même qu'il était inconcevable de révéler la véritable nature de cet homme, ni de son fils.

Car en réalité, Nathan Jones, le jeune garçon de haute taille aux cheveux châtain en bataille qui marchait à côté de sa mère Felicity, était lui aussi un sorcier, bien que sa mère n'en fût pas une. Il était ce que l'on appelait communément un « né-moldu » : une personne douée de pouvoirs magiques et né de parents qui n'en étaient pas pourvus.

A ce titre, il pouvait changer une souris en théière, faire des potions magiques de toutes sortes ou lancer des sortilèges de défense de manière plutôt habile. Mais de là à pouvoir se défendre seul contre tout un bataillon de vampires, il y avait une marge.

\- Je ne comprends pas tout non plus, Mr Crivey, intervint-il à son tour alors qu'ils étaient sur le point d'arriver à King's Cross, la gare où il prendrait le train qui l'emmènerait à son école de magie. J'ai pourtant lu que les vampires ne s'en prenaient qu'aux sorciers les plus éminents et les plus riches. Or ma famille est moldue, je devrais être à l'abri, non ?

Dennis Crivey sourit devant la perspicacité de ce garçon de treize ans et se retourna vers lui, tout en continuant de marcher et de jeter des regards inquiets un peu partout.

\- Les vampires veulent avant tout se reproduire en mélangeant leur sang avec celui des sorciers, seuls êtres vivants capables de devenir eux-mêmes des suceurs de sang.

Nathan hocha prudemment la tête. Il savait déjà tout ça, c'était dans le manuel de Défense contre les Forces du Mal qu'il avait dû acheter en début août pour l'année scolaire qui débutait. Il avait dévoré l'ouvrage en quelques heures tant ce sujet le passionnait malgré le professeur brutal et malfaisant qui enseignait cette matière.

\- En fait, si on croit que les vampires privilégient les familles de sorciers de sang pur, continua Crivey en baissant la voix alors qu'il passait les grandes portes de la gare, c'est parce que seuls les sorciers doués de très grands pouvoirs magiques peuvent supporter la transformation. En fait, c'est en goûtant le sang de leur victime que les vampires peuvent sentir leur puissance magique. Et d'après ce qu'on m'a dit, tu es le meilleur élève de ton année et tu finiras sûrement par devenir un très grand sorcier. Ce qui fait de toi la cible potentielle pour ces créatures. Tu comprends maintenant ?

Les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entre-ouverte, Nathan acquiesça d'un léger signe de tête. Ce qu'avait dit ce sorcier était horrible, il était hors de question pour lui d'être transformé en quoi que ce soit. Nathan était un sorcier – fier de l'être – et ne serait jamais autre chose !

Felicity, elle, semblait scandalisée qu'on pût révéler si facilement une telle vérité à son seul enfant.

\- Vous n'avez pas honte ? demanda-t-elle avec une rage intense qui faisait gonfler sa veine temporale gauche. Il n'a que treize ans !

\- Désolé Madame, lui répondit Crivey en souriant d'un air sarcastique, je suis payé pour vous protéger, pas pour raconter des fables. Moi, quand je prends des gants, ils sont toujours en peau de dragon !

Ce fut sur un dernier éclat de rire devant les expressions outrées de la mère et du fils qu'il poussa ces derniers sans ménagements en direction du tourniquet de fer qui séparait les voies 9 et 10. Bien entendu, il n'y eut pas de choc, car c'était en réalité l'entrée du quai 93/4 où les attendait une locomotive rouge de style western qui crachait sa fumée sur une foule d'élèves qui s'apprêtaient à monter dans les wagons, et de parents qui disaient au-revoir à leurs enfants avec l'air tendu et la main plongée dans leur robe de sorcier…

oOoOo

\- Nathan ! s'écria une voix dont la propriétaire apparut à sa gauche.

Lorsqu'il se retourna, le jeune garçon fut ravi de retrouver Mathilda Greenhouse, une jeune fille de petite taille aux cheveux châtain-blond qui lui tombaient sur les épaules. Ses petits yeux couleur azur pétillèrent de bonheur en voyant Nathan, le meilleur élève de sa classe qu'elle considérait comme un modèle.

D'autres personnes l'accompagnaient, tous pratiquement du même âge et tous aussi ravis de le revoir. Il y avait tout d'abord Zack et Jack Weasley, deux cousins au second degré qui se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau avec leurs boucles rousses et leur regard malicieux. Les deux garnements accueillirent leur jeune camarade d'une forte claque dans le dos.

Derrière, aussi différent des cousins que eux-mêmes étaient semblables l'un à l'autre, on pouvait voir le calme et posé Gregory Zelton qui esquissa un grand sourire en reconnaissant Nathan. Cependant, son beau visage aux yeux azur et au sourire angélique, encadré par de soyeux cheveux bruns impeccablement coiffés, exprimait une certaine tension alors qu'il serra la main de Nathan.

\- Tu as entendu parler de ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il à son ami de sa voix calme qui ne pouvait pourtant pas dissimuler un léger trouble.

\- Oui, ce Crivey nous a tout expliqué, à ma mère et à moi, répondit Nathan avec un ton agacé, c'était vraiment énervant de le voir nous suivre partout dans Londres à chaque fois qu'on sortait…

Mais alors qu'il s'attendait à des éclats de rires et des plaintes similaires, il fut surprit de voir ses paroles accueillies par un silence médusé et des yeux ronds.

\- Tu… tu as bénéficié d'une escorte pour te déplacer dans Londres ? s'étonna Eric Hortshore, dont la silhouette ronde, les yeux noirs et les cheveux sombres venaient d'apparaître dans le champ de vision de Nathan.

Il était accompagné de son amie d'enfance, Sally Aybalt, une jeune fille d'un an plus jeune qui appartenait, comme Eric, à la maison Poufsouffle. Sally était une fille de petite taille, plutôt discrète avec des yeux marron et des cheveux châtains coiffés en une queue de cheval qui lui tombait sur la nuque. Mais à ce moment, elle n'était plus discrète du tout.

\- Crivey est le meilleur auror du Ministère ! s'exclama-t-elle avec une petite voix aigue. Comment se fait-il qu'ils te l'aient envoyé ? On n'a rien eu nous !

Elle se retourna vers les cousins Weasley dont la moitié des membres de la famille était haut placée au ministère de la Magie. Mais ils se contentèrent de hausser les épaules.

\- On n'a rien eu non plus, expliqua Zack l'air un peu confus, notre famille a dû se débrouiller par elle-même. Vu que les McAllister, les Mordox, les Malefoy et toutes les autres familles pourries dans leur genre sont considérées comme la cible numéro un des vampires, ils ont réquisitionné presque tous les chasseurs de vampires disponibles en Grande Bretagne pour assurer leur protection.

\- Peut-être qu'il y a un service spécial pour s'occuper des nés-moldus, objecta Jack en regardant Nathan et Mathilda, après tout, vous êtes plus vulnérables que les autres…

\- Mais moi je n'ai rien eu non plus ! protesta Mathilda, l'air perdu.

Tous tournèrent leur regard vers Nathan qui se dépêcha de monter dans le train sans les regarder. Il ne voulait pas laisser entendre qu'il bénéficiait d'un service de sécurité spécial et injuste. Cependant, lui aussi se posait des questions : pourquoi lui et pas les autres ? Le simple fait qu'il fût bon élève n'expliquait en rien ce traitement de faveur. Eric et Sally étaient eux aussi de très bons élèves et pourtant, ils n'avaient pas dû se faire suivre à chaque heure de la journée passée hors de chez eux. Etait-ce parce que Nathan était bon élève ET né-moldu ? Non, cela ne tenait pas debout !

Pourtant, il devait tirer ça au clair. Timothy Vance de Serdaigle venait lui aussi d'une famille moldue et était très bon élève. Il suffirait de lui demander quand il le verrait.

oOoOo

Mais le sentiment bizarre d'être soudainement différent de ses camarades(9) ne qui quitta pas Nathan durant toute la durée du trajet. Même lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'Eric, malgré ses mauvais résultats dans les matières techniques, avait pris quatre cours supplémentaires qui ajouteraient un poids énorme à la charge de travail qu'il aurait à accomplir pour rester au niveau.

\- Pourquoi aucun d'entre vous n'a pris divination ? demanda alors Mathilda tandis qu'ils regardaient chacun les options qu'avait pris l'autre. C'est pourtant fascinant de connaître l'avenir, vous ne pensez pas ?

A la manière dont les cousins Weasley éclatèrent de rire, il devint clair qu'en effet, ils ne pensaient pas que la divination pût être une matière fascinante.

\- Désolé de ne pas t'avoir prévenue Mathilda, dit Grégory avec un sourire d'excuse, mais pour tout t'avouer, la divination doit être, avec l'histoire de la magie, la matière la plus ennuyeuse enseignée à Poudlard.

\- Le professeur Patil est certes une voyante très compétente, continua Zack avec un sérieux qui ne lui était pas coutumier, mais le problème c'est que n'importe quel sorcier ne peut se vanter d'être voyant.

\- Quand tu ne disposes pas de ce qu'on appelle le troisième œil, tu risques de t'endormir en cours, acheva Jack avec un sourire malicieux.

Mathilda resta perplexe, elle craignait d'avoir mal choisi ses options. Eric, lui, ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant le comportement de Gregory et des cousins :

\- C'est drôle, quand vous êtes comme ça, on a l'impression que vous êtes tous les trois frères, déclara-t-il avec un petit air railleur.

\- Oh la ferme ! lui rétorqua le sage Grégory qui n'appréciait pas particulièrement qu'on le compare aux deux énergumènes qu'étaient les cousins Weasley.

Cependant, ces derniers ne s'en offusquèrent guère, au contraire.

\- Et oui ! Cette année, nous avons décidé d'être sérieux et de prendre les mêmes options que notre cher camarade Gregory ! annonça Zack d'une voix solennelle.

\- Nous avons décidé de faire aussi bien que lui ! déclara Jack sur un air tout aussi pompeux.

\- En somme, vous allez simplement copier sur lui, résuma Eric en esquissant un sourire désabusé.

\- Comment oses-tu insulter notre intégrité ? rugirent les deux cousins ensemble, sous les rires d'Eric, Mathilda et Sally.

Gregory esquissa un petit sourire, mais s'aperçut bien vite que Nathan ne suivait rien du tout de ce qui se passait dans le wagon.

\- Ca va ? lui demanda-t-il à voix basse alors que les autres continuaient de se disputer gentiment. Tu es bien calme…

Malgré la douceur de la voix de Grégory, Nathan ne put s'empêcher de sursauter. Il regarda son camarade dans les yeux et s'efforça d'esquisser un sourire rassurant.

\- Oui, ça va, t'inquiète, lui répondit-il en s'efforçant d'effacer tout trouble dans sa voix. Je pensais juste aux vampires, aux manières dont les professeurs vont s'y prendre pour nous apprendre à nous défendre contre eux…

Au milieu du vacarme que faisaient les cousins qui se chamaillait à présent avec Eric à propos de leurs équipes de Quidditch préférées, Nathan fut heureux que Grégory fût le seul à avoir entendu ce qu'il avait dit. En effet, au vu de l'expression horrifiée que ce dernier arborait à présent, Nathan comprit qu'il valait mieux ne pas aborder certains sujets.

\- Ca m'étonnerait que les professeurs nous donnent des tâches aussi difficiles à faire, répondit Gregory sans même prendre la peine d'effacer cette expression d'horreur sur son visage. Ce n'est pas à des enfants de treize ans comme nous qu'il appartient de se battre contre de telles créatures !

\- Mais pourtant, dans le livre de Défense contre les Forces du Mal de troisième année, ils parlent des vampires, protesta Nathan qui ne comprenait pas la peur de son condisciple.

\- Oui, ils en _parlent_ ! Ils évoquent leurs coutumes, leurs croyances et un peu leur histoire ! répliqua Gregory, passablement agacé à présent. Mais à aucun moment ils n'expliquent comment se battre contre eux ! Nous ne sommes que des enfants de treize ans, on est à Poudlard pour apprendre, pas pour se battre !

C'était la première fois que Nathan voyait Gregory dans un tel état de trouble. Il fallait dire que lui aussi avait combattu Milo et Alienor dans la Forêt Interdite deux ans auparavant et que lui aussi avait subi de sérieuses séquelles psychomagiques, en plus d'une amnésie partielle à daté de ce fameux jour.

\- Tu as raison, dit Nathan d'un ton penaud, excuse-moi…

Puis il prit son livre de Soins aux Créatures Magiques et entreprit d'en lire quelques chapitres avant d'arriver à Poudlard. Cependant, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer et ne cessait de penser aux vampires. Non, il ne pensait pas que Gregory avait raison ; au contraire, il était convaincu que son ami avait tort. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment l'expliquer, mais Nathan avait l'impression de détester cordialement tout ce qui avait trait à ce peuple déshumanisé.

Pour une raison qui lui échappait, il considérait les vampires comme bien plus que de simples ennemis, il les voyait comme des rivaux éternels et il se surprit à les haïr encore plus qu'il ne pouvait haïr McAllister. Il voulait en trouver un, l'attraper, lui faire du mal pour le punir de ce qu'il était et finalement l'achever en lui plantant ses crocs profondément dans sa chair impure !

Comme sortant d'un rêve éveillé, Nathan sursauta brusquement en entendant le train siffler l'arrivée imminente. Il secoua la tête pour sortir son esprit de ces pensées morbides et se dépêcha d'enfiler sa robe de sorcier.

A quoi diable pensait-il ? Il n'avait pas de crocs ! (10)

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Voili voilou ! Plein de choses se mettent en place dans ce nouveau chapitre. Entre la lycanthropie de Nathan que ce dernier ressent de plus en plus, et la guerre des hybrides qui se profile à l'horizon, ce tome 3 promet d'être riche en rebondissements.

 **Notes Annexes** :  
(1) **Milo McAllister** : À l'origine de mes écrits, Milo était censé devenir un vampire, pour contrebalancer avec Nathan qui est un loup-garou. Mais en écrivant les résumés détaillés de chaque tome, j'ai préféré revenir sur ma décision, sachant qu'un sorcier perd toute sa puissance magique quand il est transformé en vampire.  
(2) **Grégorius prouve son identité** : Scène inspirée du tome 7 de la saga Harry Potter, lorsque Lupin retourne au 12, square Grimmaure pour s'assurer que Harry, Ron et Hermione vont bien.  
(3) **Hôpital Karnakoff** : Inventé, équivalent de Saint-Mangouste pour l'Europe de l'Est.  
(4) **Transplanage à l'international** : Je pense que même en 2050, l'Europe des sorciers n'a pas abattu les protections magiques qui délimitent les frontières des pays. Ainsi, je suis convaincu qu'on ne peut pas transplaner d'un pays à l'autre.  
(5) **La guerre est déclarée** : le titre du chapitre est directement inspiré d'un film français de Valérie Donzelli, réalisé en 2011.  
(6) **Période de paix de 40 ans** : Oui, j'ai délibérément évité de mettre 50 ans (date de la bataille de Poudlard). Car en 2008, il y a eu l'insurrection d'Eckellion.  
(7) **Guerre sorciers-hybrides** : Oui, bon, désolé, les gobelins ne sont pas des hybrides. Mais il y eut vraiment une révolte de gobelins au 15ème siècle.  
(8) **Dennis Crivey, auror badass du ministère** : Je sais, ça fait un peu bizarre d'imaginer un minus comme ça en auror. Mais bon, JKR Rowling a buté son frère, par les 50 litres de sang du magyar à pointes ! Elle lui devait bien ça !  
(9) **Sentiment bizarre d'être différent sans comprendre pourquoi** : inspirés des jeunes ados qui découvrent leur homosexualité au collège, quand ils se rendent compte qu'ils ne sont pas comme leur camarades, mais ne savent pas vraiment de quelle façon.  
(10) **Pas de crocs** ? Enfin, pas encore…

 **RàR** :

 ** _Invictus_** : Ravi de te voir toujours au rendez-vous. J'espère que ce long retard ne va pas t'empêcher de te remettre dans le bain de la pensine.

 ** _Elojs_** : Hahaha ! Tu m'as trop fait rire pour Pretoria. Surtout que c'est un peu ce que tout le monde pense (enfin, toutes celles et ceux qui ont lu jusqu'au tome 5 ^^). C'est cool que tu adhères si bien à mes idées, même si c'est du hors canon. Hahaha ! Oui, Scarlett aurait pu prévenir Milo, mais quelque chose me dit que sa présence dans le stade n'est pas le fruit du hasard… Bon, et pour le tome 6, rien à faire, je n'arrive pas à écrire au-delà du chapitre 1. Pourtant tout est bien résumé et détaillé chapitre pas chapitre, mais… Quand ça veut pas, ça veut pas.

 **Dans les prochains épisodes** :

Woups ! Je m'étais trompé lors du teaser du dernier chapitre. C'est dans le prochain qu'on en saura un peu plus sur une élève énigmatique de la promotion de Nathan. Préparez-vous, ça arrive bientôt !


	5. Le Choixpeau contre les vampires

**_Note_** _: Re-coucou les gens ! J'espère que vous êtes toujours opé, car la suite arrive vite !_

 ** _Disclaimer_** _: Comme d'hab, tout est à JK Rowling, sauf ce qui ne l'est pas._

* * *

Dans un compartiment rempli de Serdaigle de troisième année, on n'entendit pratiquement pas le sifflement du train tellement les occupants étaient absorbés par leurs lectures et leurs devoirs de vacances qu'ils terminaient au prix de plusieurs mètres de rouleau de parchemin.

Bien entendu, même s'ils étaient fidèles à la réputation et aux préceptes attachés à leur maison, Hester et ses amis ne pouvaient pas ne pas aborder le sujet qui brûlait toutes les lèvres ce jour-là : les vampires.

\- Je suis persuadée qu'en essayant de parlementer avec eux, on arriverait à les raisonner et à épargner des milliers de vies, s'entêta Hope(1) alors qu'elle terminait la dissertation sur les sortilèges basiques de métamorphose que leur avait donné à faire le professeur Weasley pour la rentrée.

Sa chevelure châtain aux reflets dorés brillait paresseusement aux lueurs du soleil couchant alors qu'elle gardait ses yeux verts rivés sur sa dissertation.

\- Comment veux-tu parlementer avec ces monstres ? lui répliqua Norman Hodge(2), qui s'appliquait à perfectionner les maléfices exigés par le professeur Malefoy. Ils nous mordent et nous vident de notre sang sans poser de questions, quand est-ce qu'on peut trouver le temps de leur parler ?

Son visage carré et son nez légèrement aplati lui donnaient un air bien plus brutal que sa condisciple. Sa façon de gesticuler pour déchiqueter ce morceau de vieux parchemin à coups de sortilèges ne faisait que renforcer cette désagréable impression.

\- Ils ne sont sûrement pas tous pareils, protesta Timothy, le meilleur ami d'Hester. D'après ce que j'ai lu, ils venaient d'éminentes familles de sorciers avant leur renaissance. Ils ne peuvent pas tous être mauvais…

Timothy(3) était plutôt grand, assez mince et portait ses cheveux noirs très courts, coiffés en bataille à la mode moldue grâce à un artifice de consistance visqueuse. Son regard rêveur aux reflets bleu nuit chercha les yeux marron clair de sa meilleure amie qui ne leva pourtant pas le nez de sa dissertation d'histoire sur la crémation des sorcières du moyen âge.

Hester O'Brian était une des plus brillantes élèves de troisième année du Collège Poudlard. Assez mince, de taille plutôt modeste, elle ne dénotait pas vraiment des autres et avait tout l'air – au premier abord – d'une jeune fille assez coincée et très timide avec ses tâches de rousseur, ses lunettes rectangulaires et sa chevelure châtain-roux coiffée en une tresse parfaite qui lui tombait entre les omoplates. Cependant, derrière ces autours de fille sage et rangée se cachait une intelligence rare et un caractère bien trempé. Lorsqu'elle commença à parler, tout le monde se tut dans le wagon pour écouter ce qu'elle avait à dire :

\- La plupart de ces anciens sorciers étaient des sangs-purs fiers de leur lignée, expliqua-t-elle en continuant d'écrire inlassablement sur sa feuille de parchemin de trois mètres qui était déjà remplie aux trois quarts. S'ils ne se sont pas suicidés en voyant qu'ils avaient perdu la quasi-totalité de leurs pouvoirs magiques, alors ils doivent être encore plus hargneux et fous de haine pour leur ancien peuple qui n'a rien fait pour les aider et dont les principales instances politiques préfèrent protéger les moldus.

Alors que Timothy et Hope affichaient une moue indignée et que Norman se montrait plus suffisant que jamais, Hester continua son argumentaire, toujours sans lever le nez de son parchemin :

\- Mais en même temps, on peut voir plusieurs cas de loups-garous et de harpies totalement intégrés à la société. Ce qui veut dire que si certaines créatures prétendument sauvages peuvent être éduquées et écoutées, pourquoi pas les vampires ? D'autant plus qu'on a la preuve qu'ils ne sont pas tous contre les sorciers quand on voit le peuple de Krinski en Roumanie qui reste fidèle aux différents ministères de la magie qui renvoient tous leurs ressortissants dans leurs camps déjà bondés.

\- Ce n'est qu'une tactique pour endormir notre vigilance ! rétorqua Norman avec hargne. On ne peut pas faire confiance à ces êtres inhumains !

\- C'est avec ce genre de réflexions que se déclenchent des guerres ! protesta Hope, scandalisée. Tu es aussi odieux que les sorciers qui dénigrent les moldus !

Tandis que Norman se gonflait de fureur et s'apprêtait à répliquer, Hester lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

\- Sur ce point, elle n'a pas tort, lâcha-t-elle sans un sourire, toujours absorbée par son devoir. Mais c'est sûr que si jamais un de ces vampires m'attaque, continua-t-elle en élevant la voix pour faire taire Norman qui faisait entendre son mécontentement, je n'essaierai pas de parlementer et je défendrai chèrement ma peau à coups de sortilèges !

Elle conclut sa phrase en inscrivant le point final à sa dissertation longue de près de 250 centimètres. Puis levant enfin la tête, elle leur sourit à tous et toutes qui la regardaient avec un air ahuri et déclara :

\- On va bientôt arriver, il faudrait se préparer à descendre !

oOoOo

Dalia avait passé le plus long de tous les voyages en train qu'elle avait effectué de sa vie d'élève. Etant arrivée sur le quai alors que la locomotive démarrait, elle n'avait réussi à trouver de compartiment de libre et avait dû se contenter de la minuscule place qui restait dans celui que Milo partageait avec ses amis Serpentard.

Pendant plus de six heures, elle avait dû supporter sarcasmes et quolibets d'élèves de sa propre maison qui la haïssait en raison de son sang soi-disant impur.

Mais en réalité, personne ne savait exactement si Dalia était vraiment né-moldue, sang-mêlée ou même sang-pur, même pas elle. Le fait est qu'elle avait été abandonnée très jeune sur une pierre tombale croulante du cimetière d'un minuscule village du nom de Little Angleton. Prenant au départ cette enfant pour un don du ciel, les sœurs du couvent de Great Angleton, le bourg d'à côté, avaient accueilli le nourrisson avec plaisir, avant de s'apercevoir – avant même les trois ans de la fillette – qu'elle était capable de faire des choses qui avaient effrayé les gens d'église et les avait poussés à la confier à la première famille d'accueil venue. Cette dernière, en apprenant qu'elle pouvait bouger les objets par la pensée lorsqu'elle était en colère, avait décidé de s'en débarrasser au profit d'une seconde famille d'accueil qui, elle, avait décidé d'agir de façon plus radicale et de la noyer. Cependant, par un moyen encore inconnu d'elle-même, Dalia – nommée ainsi en raison de la fleur blanche que l'on avait trouvée posée à côté d'elle sur la fameuse pierre tombale – parvint à respirer sous l'eau et échoua affamée et sans connaissance sur un récif irlandais où elle fut recueillie par des pêcheurs passant par hasard. Ils avaient en fait dévié leur course à cause d'une tempête qu'elle avait probablement causée en essayant de rejoindre le rivage.

Ainsi, avant même d'avoir sept ans, la petite orpheline était persuadée d'être un instrument de mal et avait essayé à plusieurs reprises de mettre fin à ses jours, mais n'avait jamais réussi à cause des phénomènes surnaturels qui se déclenchaient dès qu'elle se trouvait en danger.

Cependant, ayant subi de nombreuses sévices en raison de son anormalité, Dalia avait appris à se cacher et à maîtriser ses émotions au point d'avoir l'impression de ne plus rien ressentir du tout. Ainsi, pendant plus de trois ans, elle était parvenue à vivre heureuse au sein de cette famille de pêcheurs qui ne l'avaient jamais embarrassée avec des questions auxquelles elle n'aurait jamais répondu. Cependant, lors de ses dix ans, le gouvernement moldu se rendit compte de la présence de la fillette et, persuadé qu'elle était en situation irrégulière, avait tenté de la récupérer pour la ramener dans son pays, sans vraiment savoir où il se trouvait réellement.

Malheureusement pour les représentants gouvernement venus la chercher, Dalia aimait beaucoup cette famille de pêcheurs et avait refusé de se laisser emmener si facilement. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui s'était réellement passé ce jour-là ; ce dont elle se souvenait le mieux, c'était des cadavres en décomposition qui l'entouraient lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée. Qu'ils soient du gouvernement ou de sa famille d'adoption, tous portaient des marques de morsure et semblaient avoir agonisé des heures avant de mourir.

Persuadée d'être la cause de cette vision d'horreur, Dalia avait de nouveau tenté de mourir, toujours sans résultat. Cependant, cette fois, la masse de pouvoirs magiques qu'elle avait relâchée pour se défendre contre les gens du gouvernement avaient alerté le ministère de la magie qui l'avait prise quelque temps sous son aile. Certains voulaient l'envoyer en observation à Saine Mangouste – d'où elle aurait très peu de chances de s'échapper – d'autres la trouvaient trop dangereuse et voulaient l'enfermer à Azkaban, d'autres encore étaient très intéressés par son pouvoir et voulaient s'en emparer.

Finalement, les dirigeants du ministère, estimant que c'était la sécurité de la fillette qui était primordiale, décidèrent de la faire disparaître aux yeux du monde et des registres officiels. Après de nombreux sortilèges d'amnésie – y compris sur elle qui ne se rappellerait jamais de cet épisode traumatisant de sa vie – ils la placèrent chez une cracmol de leur connaissance qui était de confiance et qui s'occuperait bien d'elle sans lui dévoiler son identité avant ses onze ans. Connaissant son histoire à propos des corps dévorés par les serpents, la cracmol lui avait donné le nom de Snakanger, la colère du serpent, et semblait n'avoir jamais eu peur de la subir, sans que l'on comprenne vraiment pourquoi…(4)

De ce fait, aucun de ses camarades de Serpentard ne pouvait déterminer avec certitude l'ascendance de cette jeune fille – personne, en réalité, ne le pouvait vraiment. Mais il était clair que, même si personne dans ce wagon n'aurait pu le reconnaître, Dalia était douée de pouvoirs magiques bien plus puissants que n'importe lequel de ses semblables, Milo et Alienor compris.

Cependant, entraînée dès son plus jeune âge à éviter les conflits pour ne plus jamais perdre son sang froid, Dalia s'était une fois de plus retenue de transformer ces ignobles cloportes qui étaient censés être ses camarades en des vrais cloportes justement, avant de les donner à manger aux botrucs de la Forêt Interdite.

A la place, elle s'était précipitée en direction d'une diligence noire tractée par des chevaux ailés prétendument invisibles mais qu'elle pouvait voir sans qu'elle sache précisément pourquoi.

\- Où étais-tu ? lui demanda alors l'un des occupants de la diligence. On t'a attendue…

C'était Eric Hortshore, un des seuls véritables amis qu'elle avait à Poudlard, avec Nathan Jones.

\- Je suis arrivée trop tard et j'ai choisi un wagon au hasard. Manque de chance, vous n'y étiez pas, mais les McAllister, si…

Eric et les trois autres occupants du convoi – tous de Poufsouffle – affichèrent une mine affolée. Tous connaissaient les McAllister, et pas seulement de réputation… Principalement en raison de leur caractère bon enfant et de leur réputation de cancres, les élèves de la maison de Poufsouffle étaient les croups-émissaires(5) préférés des McAllister qui cherchaient à se défouler sur des cibles faciles.

Eric avait bien tenté d'aider ses camarades à mieux réussir leur scolarité et à s'affirmer davantage, mais cela n'avait pas vraiment marché. Ou plutôt, ça avait en partie fonctionné, car ses camarades s'étaient en effet affirmés – assez violemment d'ailleurs – mais tous contre lui car ils pensaient qu'il les considérait comme des nuls qu'il fallait tenir par la main pour les empêcher de trébucher.

Eric avait beaucoup souffert de l'éloignement de toutes celles et ceux qui auraient dû être ses proches. Mais à présent, il s'était fait une raison et n'approchait que les nouveaux venus qui étaient à l'abri de tout préjugé envers lui, comme ces quatre deuxième année de Poufsouffle qui l'accompagnaient et qui faisaient partie du groupe que lui et les élèves de l'Académie française de Beauxbâtons avaient pris sous leur aile pour les aider à redorer le blason de Poufsouffle.

Cela avait plutôt bien marché puisqu'ils avaient failli souffler la première place aux Serpentard lors de la Coupe des Quatre Maisons qui récompensait chaque année la Maison la plus studieuse.

Cela amena Dalia à se demander si elle pouvait faire de même avec les Serpentard. A l'origine, un élève de la Maison du Serpent était sensé représenter l'élève habile et déterminé par excellence ; cela ne voulait pas dire forcément que tous les Serpentard devaient se comporter en crétins arrogants, discriminatoires et fiers de leurs valeurs pourtant dépassées.

Une seule jeune fille pouvait-elle faire pencher la balance de l'autre côté, comme avait commencé à le faire Eric ?

En apercevant Milo McAllister et ses amis sortir trois deuxième année à coup de sortilèges pour obtenir une diligence pour eux tous seuls, la jeune Dalia en douta fortement et se dit une nouvelle fois qu'elle n'était pas censée appartenir à cette maison…

Cependant, ce que la jeune fille ignorait, c'était qu'une autre élève assimilée à la maison Serpentard réfléchissait de la même manière.

oOoOo

Terrorisée et choquée par la violence avec laquelle son cousin Milo se comportait avec autrui, la petite Daryena McAllister(6) avait refusé de traverser le lac en compagnie de ceux qu'il lui avait ordonné de suivre. A la place, elle avait choisi une barque au hasard et avait invité n'importe qui à venir s'y installer, pour ensuite se laisser porter par les flots guidés grâce à la main experte du géant Graup qui manipulait les ondulations du lac par la seule force de ses mouvements.

Milo ne se rendit pas compte de la « trahison » de sa cousine, au contraire d'Alienor qui esquissa un imperceptible sourire, les choses se mettaient-elles enfin à bouger ?

\- Bonjour, lui dit un jeune garçon en s'avançant vers elle avec un sourire, je m'appelle Ethan Hawkins, je viens d'une famille de moldus, ça fait bizarre d'être ici.

Esquissant elle aussi un sourire, Daryena serra la main qu'il lui tendit. Il était blond, de taille moyenne, et arborait un joli sourire. Qu'il fût envoyé à Poufsouffle, Serdaigle, ou Gryffondor, elle était sûre qu'il resterait aimable et doux. Mais s'il était envoyé à Serpentard, il n'aurait plus que deux possibilités devant lui : soit il s'affirmait en tant que né-moldu et il finirait en paria tout sa vie, comme cette pauvre Dalia Snakanger, ou soit il se taisait et devenait aussi méchant que Milo et les autres.

\- Moi, c'est Wulfric Diggory(7), se présenta un autre garçon plutôt beau dont les yeux gris brillaient doucement à la lueur des lumières du château que le lac reflétait.

\- Enchantée, moi c'est Daryena.

La jeune fille trouvait fut à la fois très amusée, mais aussi soulagée de voir que tout le monde se parlait avec entrain et animation sans vraiment se connaître et sans aucun préjugé. Enfin, pour le moment… Elle avait délibérément évité de révéler son nom de famille car elle savait à quoi le nom de la famille McAllister était rattaché, et elle ne voulait pas y être assimilée.

La quatrième personne présente dans la barque était un garçon de petite taille et aux joues rouges qui se prénommait Martin Kyltis. Il était lui aussi d'ascendance moldue et ne se doutait certainement pas de ce qui l'attendrait à l'intérieur de ce château. Vu d'ici, l'édifice semblait pourtant accueillant et chaleureux, personne ne pouvait deviner les rudes rivalités qui pouvaient éclater entre élèves de différentes maisons.

\- Que va-t-il se passer ensuite ? demanda alors Ethan aux autres, ne sachant pas exactement qui pourrait lui répondre.

Ce fut Daryena qui commença :

\- Tous les première année devront se regrouper devant la porte de la Grande Salle, où attendront les autres élèves et les professeurs pour assister à la Répartition.

\- La Répartition ? répéta Martin. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Cette fois, ce fut Diggory le plus rapide :

\- Il y a quatre maisons à Poudlard. Poufsouffle, Gryffondor, Serpentard et Serdaigle. A l'intérieur du château, ta maison, c'est comme si c'était ta famille.

\- Et comment choisit-on sa maison ? demanda Ethan, mal à l'aise, comme s'il craignait d'être envoyé dans la mauvaise équipe.

\- C'est le Choixpeau Magique qui décide, expliqua Daryena avant que Diggory ne pût dire quoi que ce fût.C'est un chapeau très ancien qui a appartenu à un très grand sorcier du 20ème siècle et qui a été ramené à la vie en 2000 par Hermione Granger, l'une des plus grandes sorcières de notre siècle.(8)

\- Et comment il décide tout ça ? demanda Ethan, de plus en plus mal assuré. Il faudra passer une épreuve ?

Daryena éclata de rire mais, voyant que cela ne rassurait personne, elle se lança dans une meilleure explication :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, il te suffit de porter le chapeau quelque temps pour qu'il te dise où aller, c'est assez rapide et sans douleur.

\- C'est vrai ? demanda Martin qui semblait se détendre un peu.

Daryena s'arrêta une seconde, réfléchissant avec dégoût à ce que Milo et Gregorius(8) auraient pu dire à sa place, et décida de rester claire :

\- Bien sûr que c'est vrai, mais de toute façon, tu verras bientôt ça par toi-même. À ce qu'on m'a dit, c'est vraiment quelque chose !

A ce moment-là, les deux-nés moldus n'eurent plus aucune appréhension et discutèrent joyeusement des cours qu'ils auraient et qu'ils avaient hâte de suivre. Diggory, lui, se désintéressa de leur discussion et s'approcha de Daryena. Malgré l'obscurité, elle put voir pratiquement chacune de ses dents que son sourire découvrait et qu'un rayon de lune faisait étinceler.

\- Tu as l'air de t'y connaître, lui dit-il avec un petit air de connivence que la jeune fille n'aimait pas beaucoup, tu viens d'une longue lignée de sorciers ?

\- On peut dire ça, concéda Daryena, toujours résolue à ne rien révéler de son identité.

\- Moi j'espère aller à Poufsouffle, continua Diggory en se rapprochant encore plus de la jeune fille. C'est là où toute ma famille a été envoyée, depuis plusieurs générations…

Cette information, Daryena la connaissait déjà ; le nom des Diggory était célèbre dans toute la communauté magique car c'était celui d'un des martyrs les plus connus de la fin du vingtième siècle. Cédric Diggory, alors champion de Poudlard lors du premier Tournoi des Trois Sorciers de la dernière génération, avait péri sous la baguette meurtrière de celui-dont-on-ne-pouvait-prononcer-le-nom et était devenu un symbole de courage et de bienveillance. Symbole de Poufsouffle en fait… Mais à ce qu'elle pouvait voir du comportement de Wulfric, Daryena doutait que les vertus de Cedric Diggory fussent léguées comme héritage à tous ses descendants.

Ce dernier, non satisfait du silence de sa future camarade, lui posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis plusieurs minutes :

\- Et toi, tu penses aller où ?

Plus agacée que flattée par l'attention que lui portait ce jeune garçon, Daryena pensa dans sa tête « le plus loin possible de toi, » mais répondit d'un air énigmatique :

\- On verra bien, ce sera une surprise…

Ce n'était bien entendu pas la réponse qu'il attendait et il se mit alors à vanter les vertus de Poufsouffle, mais aussi celles de Gryffondor et de Serdaigle, cherchant bien entendu à découvrir ce qu'il voulait, mais l'un des nés moldus l'interrompit dans ses dérangeante investigations.

\- Et la quatrième maison, qu'est-ce qu'elle a, pourquoi tu n'en parles pas ?

C'était bien entendu une question qu'attendait Wulfric qui répondit bien volontiers en expliquant aux jeunes ignorants pourquoi la Maison de Serpentard était la plus ignoble de toutes et ce qu'il fallait éviter pour ne pas y être envoyé.

Pendant cet odieux réquisitoire, Daryena ne dit mot, mais elle brûlait à l'intérieur. On voyait les Serpentard comme des êtres haïssables, pires que tout, et ne vivant qu'entre eux par haine des né-moldus ; cependant, c'était le cas aussi pour ce crétin amoureux de sa lignée soi-disant tournée vers des valeurs de tolérance et de respect.(9)

Où étaient la tolérance et le respect dans cette ignoble présentation des Serpentard à des jeunes garçons qui étaient pour le moment très loin des rivalités entre maisons ? Daryena en avait mal à la tête ; on se plaignait des actes haineux et des idées discriminatoires des Serpentard, mais honnêtement comment réagiriez-vous, face à tant d'injustice ?

La jeune McAllister fut heureuse d'arriver au bout du chemin, sur une petite berge creusée sous la muraille. Elle put enfin fuir ce crétin fini et mener le petit groupe de nouveau dans le hall d'entrée où les attendait un vieux sorcier de petite taille aux formes rondes et au sourire rayonnant sur un visage joufflu.

\- Bonsoir à toutes et à tous ! s'exclama-t-il en leur adressant un sourire radieux. Je suis le professeur Londubat, directeur-adjoint, je vous souhaite la bienvenue au collège Poudlard !

Il y eut un mélange de remerciements et de timides bonsoirs que le professeur n'écouta pas. Il invita les nouveaux à entrer dans une immense salle toute en longueur où régnait un vacarme indescriptible mêlant rires joyeux, exclamations ravies et ronchonnements précipités.

Dès qu'ils eurent pénétré à l'intérieur de la Grande Salle dont le plafond magique était tapissé d'étoiles et de nuages reflétant le réel aspect du ciel dehors, plus personne ne parla et on n'avait plus d'yeux que pour les nouveaux venus.

Les futurs première année se mirent tous en rang sur la demande du professeur Londubat et, à peine eurent-ils fini de se placer qu'une voix retentit loin devant eux. Elle provenait d'un vieux chapeau bleu nuit constellé d'étoiles qui se trémoussait de haut en bas au fur et à mesure qu'il entonnait la chanson suivante :

 _En ces heures sombres messieurs-dames_

 _Je parle d'un peuple que je condamne_

 _Un fléau d'ombre pour nous tous_

 _Partout où il passe, nulle herbe ne pousse_

 _Ce n'est bien sûr, sorcier, sorcières_

 _Ni Attila ni son grand frère_

 _Mais bien un peuple très ancien_

 _A l'appétit et aux dents sans fins_

 _Prends garde maudit vampire_

 _Car nous t'avons en ligne de mire_

 _Quoi que tu fasses, tu vas périr_

 _Grâce aux sorciers en devenir_

 _Or c'est moi joli meurtrier_

 _Qui aura l'honneur de décider_

 _Du destin de ces héros_

 _Qui deviendront bientôt ton fléau_

 _Un Serpentard viendra à bout_

 _De toi par la ruse d'un grand filou_

 _Un Gryffondor sera victorieux_

 _S'il est honnête et courageux_

 _Un Poufsouffle vaincra ton engeance_

 _A force de persévérance_

 _Face à un Serdaigle, tu tomberas de haut_

 _Car il sait faire fonctionner son cerveau_

 _Ainsi Vampire tu connais le sort_

 _Qu'on te réserve si tu nous mords_

 _Alors un conseil, laisse-nous tranquille_

 _Epargne-nous tes desseins les plus vils_

 _Tu ne peux rien contre les sorciers_

 _Alors laisse-moi les répartir en paix !_ (10)

A peine eut-il terminé que la Grande Salle explosait déjà en milliers d'applaudissements tandis que les nouveaux venus, eux, paraissaient soulagés à l'idée de n'avoir qu'à porter ce vieux chapeau pointu pour savoir vers quelle maison ils devaient se diriger.

Cependant, de nombreuses têtes se mirent à tourner et de nombreux chuchotements se firent entendre d'un bout à l'autre de la salle. C'était la première fois que l'on entendait le Choixpeau prendre un tel parti, jusqu'à inciter les élèves à se battre.

Daryena, elle, avait plutôt aimé la performance. Ayant vu de ses propres yeux ce dont étaient capables les vampires, elle ne pouvait qu'approuver le Choixpeau et avait hâte de savoir où il déciderait de l'envoyer. Bien sûr, vue la famille qu'elle avait, elle était pratiquement assurée d'être envoyée à Serpentard. Elle s'efforça cependant de faire le vide dans sa tête pour ne pas influencer le Choixpeau sur une décision qu'elle voulait le plus impartial possible. Elle avait entendu Milo se vanter d'avoir réussi à imposer son propre choix à l'antique relique de tissu, mais elle, elle ne voulait rien imposer à personne. Elle ne souhaitait pas se vanter d'avoir choisi sa propre maison, mais plutôt être fière d'avoir été choisi par elle.

Lorsqu'elle s'avança enfin vers le tabouret où était posé le vieux Choixpeau, plus de la moitié de ses camarades y étaient passés. Diggory était bien sûr allé à Poufsouffle et elle devait ainsi faire de gros efforts pour ne pas espérer ne pas y aller.

Ethan et Martin avait était envoyés respectivement à Serdaigle et Gryffondor. Le fait qu'ils eussent l'air soulagés d'avoir évité Serpentard remplit Daryena d'une telle rage que lorsque qu'elle s'assit sur le vieux tabouret de bois, elle enfonça la relique si fort sur sa tête qu'elle se mit à protester :

\- Hé ! Jeune fille, sois plus gentille avec mon pauvre vieux tissu ! Je ne suis pas né pendant ce siècle, ni le précédent, figure-toi !

Mais Daryena n'en avait que faire des protestations du vieux couvre-chef, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de bouillir de rage à l'idée que l'on préfère n'importe quelle maison plutôt que Serpentard. A cet instant, elle était tellement désireuse d'être envoyée à Serpentard pour prouver qu'ils avaient tort, tous autant qu'ils étaient, qu'elle n'entendit pas les commentaires du vieil objet, mis à part le dernier mot :

\- Serpentard !

Alors qu'elle était accueillie avec joie et gaité à la Maison du Serpent, elle en était presque déçue. Elle savait pertinemment que c'était davantage ses racines familiales plutôt que ses qualités propres qui avaient permis au Choixpeau de faire son travail. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, en revanche, c'était que le goût de l'indépendance et l'envie de faire ses preuves étaient des caractéristiques souvent attachées à la maison de Serpentard.

Sa maison désormais…

oOoOo

A Gryffondor, on n'était pas beaucoup plus enthousiaste.

\- Et encore une McAllister à Serpentard pour nous casser les pieds ! ronchonna Jack, furieux. Ras le bol de ces rabat-joies !

Tous acquiescèrent tandis que Mathilda préférait changer de sujet :

\- Vous avez entendu la chanson du Choixpeau ? Cette année, elle était plutôt effrayante, non ?

\- Pas du tout ! rétorqua Zack avec énergie. Moi, j'ai hâte d'être en âge de bousiller du vampire !

Plusieurs convives assis non loin d'eux froncèrent les sourcils en entendant cet insolent troisième année parler de la sorte d'un sujet si tragique. Afin éviter un nouveau débat magistentiel, Gregory intervint pour remettre la conversation sur les bons rails :

\- N'empêche, c'est la première fois que l'on entend le Choixpeau prendre partie ou donner des avertissements comme ça, dit-il avant de se retourner vers Nick quasi-sans-tête, le fantôme officiel de Gryffondor. C'est déjà arrivé avant ?

Le fantôme, d'ordinaire enclin à la conversation, fut cette fois bien moins sympathique. Il regarda un instant les élèves avec un air agacé, puis avant de s'envoler en bout de table, il lança d'un air fatigué :

\- Mais pourquoi me pose-t-on toujours les mêmes questions ?(12)

* * *

 **Note de fin** :

Voici donc la fin du chapitre ! Nos amis-héros sont enfin arrivés à Poudlard. Sans encombre, ouf ! Pourtant, le Choixpeau ne semble pas très intéressé par la paix, vous avez vu comment il bâche les vampires ? Avez-vous aimé sa déclaration de guerre ?

 **Annexes** :

(1) **Hope Lepheimer** : Personnage secondaire qui est brièvement apparu dans les deux tomes précédents. Elle n'est pas très visible pour le moment, mais je l'aime beaucoup. Son prénom est tirée de son caractère : un peu naïve et très optimiste, elle finira par devenir un réel soutien pour Hester et même la voix de la raison lorsque cette dernière perdra sa voie.  
(2) **Norman Hodge** : Lui, il sert pas à grand-chose. Pas la peine de le suivre de trop près, je l'aime pas du tout. Mais il faut bien des cons partout.  
(3) **Timothy Vance** : A l'origine, je le voyais un peu plus présent que ça. Le meilleur ami d'Hester ne lui sert finalement que de faire-valoir la plupart du temps. Chupeechan, ma super amie autrice, avait d'abord pensé qu'il était de la famille d'Emeline Vance. Timothy étant né-moldu, elle a vite abandonné l'idée. Mais pourquoi après tout, peut-être est-il l'héritier d'un cracmol apparenté à la famille d'Emeline, cette sorcière majestueuse que j'ai toujours admirée malgré son très petit rôle dans la saga.  
(4) **L'enfance de Dalia** : ce passage arrive un peu comme un cheveu sur la soupe, j'avoue. Mais contrairement à la plupart des personnages de cette histoire, Dalia a très longtemps été un mystère pour moi au fil de mon écriture. Ce n'est que depuis très peu de temps que j'ai trouvé une explication plausible au mystère qui entoure cette jeune fille. Or, lorsque j'ai écrit ce chapitre, l'enfance de Dalia m'est venue presqu'aussitôt, donc je me suis précipité de la coucher sur le clavier. C'est peut-être un peu prématuré, mais c'est comme ça, j'avais trop peur d'oublier ce que je voulais écrire à l'époque.  
(5) **Croup-émissaire** : Dévié de l'expression moldue « bouc-émissaire ». Je voulais quelque chose qui se rapportait plus à « tête de turc », mais tant pis.  
(6) **Daryena McAllister** : Gardez-la à l'œil cette petite ! Elle n'a pas l'air juste sympathique et avenante, elle l'est vraiment !  
(7) **Wulfric Diggory** : lui, par contre, oubliez-le. Il n'a rien à voir avec son grand-oncle, le meilleur poufsouffle du monde ! Par contre, dans le tome 6, il se peut qu'un autre membre de la famille fasse un peu plus honneur à notre Cédricouninouchet d'amour ! cœur cœur !  
(8) **L'histoire du Choixpeau** : Vu que Vous-savez-qui a détruit le Choixpeau quand il a forcé Neville à s'en coiffer, j'ai pris la liberté de le remplacer par le chapeau de Dumbledore. Au début, je l'imaginais avoir été enchanté par Harry. Mais finalement, je pense que c'est quand même Hermione la plus qualifiée pour ça. Quoique, ça aurait pu être le professeur McGonagall aussi…  
(9) **Mensonges sur la répartition** : Il n'y a pas que Gregorius et Milo qui auraient été mauvais sur ce coup. Il me semble qu'un certain membre de la famille Weasley n'avait pas été très sincère lorsque son petit frère lui avait demandé des informations sur la Répartition. Affronter un Troll ? Non mais je te jure !  
(10) **La présentation des maisons par Wulfric** : Elle est directement inspirée de celle que Malefoy fait à Harry chez Madame Guipure. En inversant les pôles (faire de Poufsouffle la maison désirable, et de Serpentard celle qu'il faut éviter), je voulais montrer là qu'il n'y avait pas que les Serpentard qui pouvaient dénigrer les autres maisons. D'ailleurs, Harry, Ron et les jumeaux le font aussi.  
(11) **Chanson du Choixpeau** : Encore une fois, elle est de moi. Et j'en suis vraiment fier. De nombreuses lectrices la considèrent comme la plus réussie.  
(12) **La réplique de Nick-quasi-sans-tête** : Bien entendu, c'est directement tiré du passage de « Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix », dans lequel Harry Ron et Hermione posent la même question à Nick, 50 ans plus tôt.

 **Dans les prochains épisodes** :

Les cours ont commencé sur les chapeaux de roues. Notamment celui de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, lequel s'avère toujours aussi difficile. Cette fois-ci, le professeur Malefoy exige de ses élèves qu'ils affrontent des créatures maléfiques que Lupin avait déjà fait étudier aux camarades de Harry. Avez-vous deviné de quelle créature je parle ?


	6. Changement de programmes

**_Note_** _: Et de trois ! Oui, je décidé ne me faire pardonner pour mon inexcusable absence durant des mois en vous bourrant de chapitres !_

 ** _Disclaimer_** _: Poudlard, ses banquets, ses cours, et la plupart de son personnel éducatif sont issus de l'imagination quasi-divine de JK Rowling. En revanche, les élèves et les intrigues les entourent sont de moi._

* * *

Jamais un banquet de début d'année d'avait été aussi rapide et silencieux. Depuis deux ans qu'il fréquentait Poudlard, Nathan avait été habitué aux rires bruyants et aux chamailleries puériles des élèves surexcités à l'idée de tous se retrouver dans ce lieu magique. Ce soir-là, en revanche, on était davantage dans une atmosphère de tension et de peur à l'idée de ne plus revoir sa famille avant un an, si l'on était assez chanceux pour espérer la revoir un jour…(1)

La plupart des élèves était montée se coucher bien plus tôt que d'habitude et ceux qui restaient encore à veiller n'échangèrent que peu de mots autour des longues tables désertées. A Gryffondor, en revanche, il y eut quelques exceptions.

\- Cette année, on a décidé qu'on serait sérieux en cours ! déclara Jack Weasley avec fierté.

\- Tout à fait ! renchérit Zack devant les regards médusés et les sourires incrédules de leurs amis. On promet de ne plus s'endormir, même en histoire de la magie !

\- Vous n'arriverez jamais à tenir ce pari, dit Gregory après un long bâillement, dès que Binns commence à parler, vous vous endormez aussitôt !

Au grand mécontentement des cousins, les autres Gryffondor paraissaient toujours plus amusés qu'intéressés. Mathilda, l'air fourbu, amorça même un geste pour se lever.

\- Cette fois, c'est différent ! insista Jack. Il y a des circonstances atténuantes !

\- Comme quoi ? demanda paresseusement Mathilda qui s'était immobilisée.

\- Nous sommes en guerre ! chuchota précipitamment Zack, comme un espion craignant d'être pris sur le fait. Quand on sortira de l'école, il faudra qu'on soit prêt à combattre les longues dents !

Cette fois, cependant, cette déclaration attira l'attention et plus personne autour des cousins ne semblait avoir envie d'aller se coucher. Mathilda vint même se rasseoir auprès de Gregory qui avait l'air de ne pas en croire ses oreilles.

\- Vous êtes prêts à travailler sérieusement en cours, mais juste pour avoir l'occasion de vous confronter aux vampires quand vous sortirez de là ? résuma-t-il, scandalisé.

\- Tu en parles comme si ça ne valait pas le coup ! s'indigna Jack, presque vexé.

\- Mais bien sûr que non, ça ne vaut pas le coup ! s'exclama Mathilda, elle aussi choquée. Vous avez idée du nombre de morts qu'il y a eu lors de ce match ? Même nous, les moldus, en avons entendu parler ! Ce n'est pas un jeu, on risque notre peau quasiment à chaque fois qu'on sort dehors !

\- C'est justement ça qui est excitant ! lança Zack d'un ton enjoué. Une existence morne et paisible n'est pas digne de nous !

\- Mais vous vous êtes pris combien de cognards sur le coin du crâne, cet été ? demanda Gregory, l'air interdit. Vous vous rendez compte que vous parlez de mettre votre vie en danger rien que pour vous amuser ?

La dispute dura encore longtemps, mais Nathan n'écoutait déjà plus. Il était encore perdu dans ses pensées qui vagabondaient de plus en plus ces derniers temps. Certes, il comprenait le point de vue de Gregory et Mathilda la chasse aux vampires était loin d'être un jeu et il n'était aucunement question de la prendre à la légère. Mais encore une fois, un drôle de désir sauvage s'était emparé de lui lorsqu'il avait commencé à penser aux longues dents. De nouveau, il rêvait lui aussi de pouvoir en apprendre assez pour partir à l'assaut de ces immondes créatures, il voulait non seulement tous les tuer, mais aussi les déchiqueter et disperser les morceaux au soleil pour les voir se dissoudre lentement face à l'agressivité des rayons ultra-violets.

Lorsque Nathan reprit ses esprits, Gregory, Mathilda et les cousins étaient encore en train de débattre sur la question, aucun n'avait vu son visage qui témoignait d'un profond dégoût. Mais comment pouvait-il s'autoriser avoir de telles pensées en tête ? Secouant vigoureusement cette dernière, il se leva sans crier gare et annonça brusquement :

\- Je vais me coucher !

oOoOo

\- Je vous souhaite la bienvenue à votre premier cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal de troisième année, annonça le professeur Malefoy avec un ton résolument méprisant, cette année – comme vous pouvez le constater – j'ai effectué quelques changements dans le programme.

Il agita légèrement sa baguette magique en direction des deux pans du tableau qui s'ouvrirent aussitôt révélant, écrit blanc sur noir, les objectifs à atteindre pour l'année à venir. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il assistait à un cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Nathan put constater que le silence qui s'était installé était davantage dû à la concentration et à l'intérêt des élèves pour ce qu'il y avait d'écrit, que par peur de la colère du redoutable professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Le professeur Malefoy avait tout du professeur sadique et implacable que l'on voyait souvent occuper le poste de Directeur de Serpentard. Il était grand et mince, nouait ses cheveux noirs en une étroite queue de cheval et regardait toujours méchamment ses élèves avec de pâles yeux bleus fantomatiques tout en caressant doucement son bouc finement taillé. Depuis quinze ans qu'il endossait ce rôle de professeur tyrannique, très peu d'élèves avaient eu le courage de lui tenir tête. Mais parmi eux se trouvait Nathan Jones, et apparemment, cet idiot de Gryffondor n'avait pas encore compris la leçon.

Lorsqu'il leva la main en l'air pour demander la parole, on eut fortement l'impression que c'était ce qu'attendait Malefoy. Fondant sur lui à la manière d'une chauve-souris, il se présenta devant le jeune homme avec un petit sourire entendu.

\- Auriez-vous une question, Mr Jones ?

\- Euh… oui, répondit Nathan, intimidé par la rapidité de son professeur. Je voulais savoir pourquoi on devait étudier de nouveau les Strangulots, les Epouvantards et les Pitiponks étant donné qu'on les a déjà vus l'année dernière.

\- Et bien, Mr Jones, voici une question intéressante ! s'exclama le professeur avec un ton sarcastique. Peut-être qu'à l'issue de cette année, j'ai jugé votre niveau trop insuffisant pour passer à la suite, tout simplement.

Du côté des Gryffondor, on rougit légèrement personne n'était vraiment doué en Défense contre les Forces du Mal, car les sorts et maléfices exigés par le professeur requéraient souvent un niveau bien trop élevé pour de simples élèves de premier cycle. Au contraire, les Serpentard, tous assis aux premiers rangs, affichaient une mine ravie et avide d'être encore une fois les témoins d'une nouvelle déroute de ces crétins en rouge et or. Etait-ce parce que le Directeur de leur Maison était beaucoup plus clément et moins effrayant lorsqu'il s'adressait à eux ? Ou parce que, venant pratiquement tous de grandes familles de sorciers, les élèves de Serpentard étaient doués de capacité magique au-dessus de la moyenne ? Toujours est-il que, d'une manière générale, les Serpentard avaient toujours été ceux qui se débrouillaient le mieux dans cette matière depuis que Malefoy était devenu professeur. En fait, dans cette classe en particulier, seul Nathan parvenait à rester dans la moyenne haute…

\- Je ne veux pas contredire vos méthodes d'enseignement professeur, mais…(2)

\- Pourtant vous le faites Jones, l'interrompit sèchement Malefoy, et vous êtes pourtant bien placé pour savoir que je n'apprécie pas particulièrement qu'un élève ignorant se permette de m'inonder de critiques. Alors dépêchez-vous de poser votre question, que l'on puisse commencer ce cours !

Face à cet effrayant professeur qui avançait au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, Nathan avait dû rassembler tout son courage pour ne pas reculer. Priant de toutes ses forces que sa voix ne tremble pas, il articula :

\- Les Vampires et les Loups-garous…

\- Je vous demande pardon, dit le professeur d'un ton doucereux, pourriez-vous parler plus fort, Jones ?

Nathan, convaincu que le professeur avait parfaitement entendu, se doutait qu'il s'agissait là encore d'une séance d'humiliation publique dont Malefoy avait le secret. Cependant, face au regard menaçant que ce dernier lui jeta, il ne put ignorer la demande.

\- Dans le manuel de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, ils stipulent qu'en troisième année, on est censé apprendre à se défendre contre les vampires et les loups-garous. Pourtant vous ne l'avez pas noté sur le tableau…

L'expression triomphante sur le visage de Malefoy ne pouvait en aucun cas être de bon augure. Nathan se ratatina sur sa chaise, tentant désespérément d'être le plus discret possible – ce qui était assez difficile vu sa carrure – et cela sembla ravir davantage l'impitoyable professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

\- Pensez-vous que je sois capable d'avoir oublié de noter certaines indications sur ce tableau, Mr Jones ?

\- Non ! s'empressa de dire Nathan, les joues écarlates. Mais je…

\- Et pourtant c'est le cas, Mr Jones ! annonça Malefoy d'une voix brutale. En réalité j'aurais dû expliquer sur ce tableau _pourquoi_ j'ai décidé de supprimer ces deux chapitres du programme. Car, voyez-vous, j'avais prévu que les petits vantards de votre genre mourraient d'envie de partir à l'assaut des méchants vampires pour pouvoir jouer les héros et sauver la veuve et l'orphelin.

De nombreux éclats de rire s'élevèrent des rangs des Serpentard tandis que les Gryffondor, au comble de l'embarras, imitaient Nathan dans l'espoir de ne faire qu'un avec leurs sièges. Seul Jack eut le malheur de réagir.

\- Et alors ? Nous, les Gryffondor, sommes braves et courageux ! s'exclama-t-il en se tournant vers ses camarades. On devrait avoir le droit d'apprendre à nous défendre contre ces horreurs si elles veulent nous vider de notre sang !

Sa tirade aurait pu avoir un effet stimulant sur les autres Gryffondor si la personne en face avait été quelqu'un d'autre. Cependant, loin de se laisser impressionner, Malefoy tira sa baguette magique d'un geste trop rapide pour leurs yeux et – accompagnés d'une puissante détonation – quatre bras de bois apparurent sur le dossier et le siège de la chaise de Jack et le forcèrent à se rasseoir, ignorant ses hurlements affolés.

La dernière fois que Jack avait eu à faire au professeur Malefoy, il avait été transformé en vipère et avait dû passer plusieurs heures à l'infirmerie, le corps entièrement couvert d'écailles. Cette fois-ci, la sentence était moins sévère. Cependant, à en juger par ses yeux larmoyants et ses tremblements incontrôlables, le jeune Weasley semblait momentanément incapable de se réjouir de la chance qu'il avait à cet instant précis.

\- Je croyais que vous aviez retenu la leçon, Mr Weasley, annonça Malefoy d'une voix à la fois méprisante et amusée. Dans mon cours, personne n'est autorisé à parler – et encore moins à se lever de sa chaise – sans mon consentement. Vous garderez cette chaise toute l'année pour bien vous en rappeler.

Une nouvelle fois, les Serpentard éclatèrent de rire. Milo et Demetrius échangèrent un bref regard qui en disait long sur leur joie de pouvoir assister de nouveau aux cours de leur professeur préféré. Nathan, quant à lui, brûlait de hurler ses quatre vérités au professeur, mais il savait pertinemment que cela n'aurait de toute façon rien arrangé à la situation et qu'il risquait bien pire qu'un simple fauteuil agrippeur s'il avait l'imprudence de se manifester de nouveau.

Profitant de cet instant d'intimidation, Malefoy retourna derrière son bureau et s'exprima à l'attention de toute la classe.(3)

\- Maintenant, j'aimerais que ce soit clair pour tout le monde. Il est vrai que les sorciers sont en guerre contre les vampires. Ces derniers vont probablement tenter d'attaquer et de contaminer les cibles les plus vulnérables en premier afin de pouvoir bénéficier d'une armée suffisante pour s'emparer des puissantes familles de sang pur.

Il fit une pause et balaya la classe de son regard glacial, comme pour être sûr qu'il ne serait pas interrompu.

\- Mais il faut aussi que vous sachiez une chose : ici, à Poudlard, vous n'êtes pas en état de vulnérabilité et il n'est pas concevable qu'un seul vampire essaie de s'attaquer à vous au château, ou même à Pré-au-Lard.

\- Mais nos familles… commença Kevin Dornton, un autre élève de Gryffondor.

\- … sont capables de se protéger elles-mêmes, termina Malefoy sur un ton sans réplique, et si ce n'est pas le cas, ce ne sont sûrement pas des enfants de treize ans qui peuvent y remédier. Alors au lieu de perdre votre temps à vouloir jouer les héros, et le nôtre à devoir sauver votre peau, essayez de vous concentrer sur vos études et votre vie au château. Car vous devriez être heureux et reconnaissants de pouvoir étudier dans un établissement sécurisé. Maintenant, revenons à la véritable raison de votre présence ici.

Personne n'osa répondre quoi que ce soit et resta silencieux lorsque le professeur fit apparaître devant eux une énorme caisse de fer qui était secouée de tremblements peu rassurants.

\- Dans cette caisse se trouvent une vingtaine d'Epouvantards désireux de s'échapper pour vous montrer vos plus grandes peurs. S'ils ne sont pas maîtrisés avant la fin de l'heure, je les enverrai hanter vos dortoirs…

\- Quel immonde putois ! s'exclama Zack à la sortie du cours. Il a laissé les Serpentard faire tout ce qu'ils voulaient pendant que nous, on se battait à deux contre un !

\- On a eu de la chance quand même d'enfermer le dernier Epouvantard juste avant la sonnerie, fit remarquer Mathilda. Ces Epouvantards sont effrayants, tu imagines un truc pareil nous hanter dans les dortoirs ?

\- C'est sûr, acquiesça Gregory qui tremblait encore d'avoir dû combattre une énorme vipère qui s'était enroulée autour de lui et avait tenté de l'étouffer. Heureusement que tu étais là, Irene.

\- De rien, répondit l'intéressée hors d'haleine, mais tu m'en dois une la prochaine fois.

Irene Lannfist était une jeune fille noire et élancée, aux longs cheveux lisses toujours ramenés en arrière à l'aide d'un bandeau. Elle était également la deuxième meilleure élève des troisième année de Gryffondor. Avec Nathan, ils s'étaient débarrassés de la moitié des Epouvantards.

\- Cette idée de transformer la langue d'un serpent en Fizwizbiz était une excellente idée, Irene ! Je te l'emprunterai la prochaine fois ! s'enthousiasma Jack avec un sourire.

Son propre Epouvantard avait aussi pris la forme d'un serpent dont il avait transformé la queue en Barbapapa pour lui donner l'air ridicule et ainsi éclater de rire.

Ce qu'il faut savoir, c'est qu'un Epouvantard est une immonde créature magique qui prend l'apparence de la chose qu'on juge la plus terrifiante. La seule manière de le faire disparaître est d'éclater de rire, mais c'est assez difficile, lorsque l'on est transi de peur. Voilà pourquoi il est important de le transformer avant pour qu'il ait l'air stupide. C'est quand il se trouve face à un groupe que l'Epouvantard est le plus facilement maîtrisable, car tout le monde n'a pas peur des mêmes choses. Mais quand il y a autant d'Epouvantards que d'élèves, l'avantage s'annule aussitôt.

\- Les Serpentard auraient pu nous aider ! s'indigna Mathilda alors qu'ils arrivaient en cours de métamorphose. Eux aussi risquaient de se retrouver avec des serpents dans leurs lits.

\- Ils s'en fichent ! répliqua Zack d'un ton mauvais. Ils ont tellement été baignés dans la magie noire toute leur enfance qu'ils doivent savoir depuis longtemps comment repousser un Epouvantard.

Il avait beau se montrer en colère, Zack n'arrivait pas à effacer de son esprit l'image de deux professeurs Malefoy fonçant sur lui(4). Il avait réussi à les repousser en renvoyant leurs maléfices d'un magistral Charme du Bouclier. Mais sans l'aide de Nathan qui avait éclaté de rire en voyant deux professeurs Malefoy se prendre leurs propres sortilèges, Zack n'aurait jamais pu s'en débarrasser tant il était paralysé par la peur.(5)

Nathan, lui, restait silencieux. Ce n'étaient pas les vingt points perdus pour Gryffondor à cause de cet éclat de rire qui le tracassait, c'était plutôt la forme de son Epouvantard. Certes, il s'en était sorti sans problème et l'avait transformé en énorme paire de fesses sur lesquelles étaient écrites « Je m'appelle Milo McAllister, et j'aime les coups de pied au derrière ».(6) Mais l'éclat de rire qui l'avait secoué à ce moment-là n'avait pas suffi à chasser son trouble : depuis quand les boules argentées l'effrayaient-elles ?(7)

\- J'espère au moins qu'en métamorphose, le professeur Weasley nous apprendra des choses qui nous serviront contre les vampires, dit Kevin Dornton avec espoir, car là on peut pas dire que le sort du Riddikulus servira à grand-chose contre eux.

Mais en cours de métamorphose, le professeur Weasley refusa elle aussi d'inciter ses élèves à prendre des risques trop élevés. Elle s'opposa même à ce qu'ils transforment leurs souris en gousses d'ail comme le préconisait le manuel. A la place, elle leur demanda des abricots, ce qui était beaucoup plus difficile à réaliser en raison du noyau. (8)

En Sortilèges aussi, le professeur Chang resta sourde à la demande de Zack à leur apprendre comment tirer des flèches d'argent de leurs baguettes magiques. À la fin de la journée, les élèves de Gryffondor étaient fourbus, mais déçus de n'avoir pas eu l'occasion de s'entrainer à combattre les vampires.

oOoOo

Du côté de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle, c'était différent. Ils avaient commencé l'après-midi par un double cours de Potions et s'étaient rendu compte que le professeur Davidson leur avait donné de drôles d'instructions, cette fois-ci. Lui qui avait l'habitude de leur faire préparer des Potions de beauté, avait ce jour-là décidé de leur apprendre à faire une Potion d'Haleine Pestilentielle. Tina, une jeune fille très jolie mais aussi très superficielle de Serdaigle, avait pesté contre cette mixture qui ne lui servirait à rien. Mais Eric, lui, était beaucoup plus heureux de ce changement chez Davidson la potion qu'il leur avait fait faire requérait des quantités d'ail…

\- Il n'a pas peur de se faire renvoyer, Davidson ! lança Norman avec joie, alors qu'il sortait de la salle de potions. En tout cas, il a l'air de s'y connaître en lutte contre les vampires !

\- Il devrait avoir honte de nous inciter à la violence ! protesta Hope avec colère. Les vampires ne sont pas tous violents et dépourvus de sentiments ! En agissant ainsi, le professeur Davidson nous empêche de réfléchir à des méthodes non violentes pour régler ce conflit.

\- Mais bon sang, Hope ! fulmina Norman en faisant siffler sa baguette. Pour la dernière fois, les vampires sont des monstres, un point c'est tout. Si je me retrouve face à eux, je serai content d'avoir de l'eau bénite à portée de main pour me défendre.

Hope, rouge de colère, s'apprêta à répliquer, mais Hester fut plus rapide. En compagnie d'Eric, elle suivait la dispute de ses deux condisciples avec un certain amusement.

\- Ce n'est pas notre rôle de combattre les vampires, fit-elle remarquer avec raison, mais j'avoue que le professeur Davidson n'a pas tort de nous donner des moyens de nous défendre et de fuir le cas échéant.

\- Parle pour toi ! fanfaronna Norman avec espoir. Moi, je ne fuirai pas. La prochaine étape : apprendre à confectionner de l'eau bénite !

\- Nous sommes des sorciers, on ne bénit pas les choses, on les ensorcèle, rappela Eric d'un ton moqueur(9). Et je suis d'accord avec Hester, laissons aux chasseurs le soin de nous débarrasser des vampires, nous devons penser à finir notre scolarité avant tout.

Norman n'ajouta rien et s'éloigna d'un air buté en compagnie de deux de ses amis de Serdaigle. Hope, de son côté, était plongée avec Timothy dans une conversation sur les moyens pacifiques de gérer cette guerre. Eric et Hester, de ce fait, se retrouvèrent bientôt seuls et échangèrent un regard éloquent.

\- C'est plutôt étonnant de ta part, une telle réaction, fit remarquer Hester. Te connaissant, je m'attendais à ce que tu te réfugies dans un cachot désert pour confectionner le plus possible de potions pour te défendre contre les vampires.

\- Je pourrais te retourner le compliment, rétorqua Eric avec un petit sourire railleur, comment se fait-il que tu ne t'es pas encore plongée dans des grimoires anciens de la bibliothèque pour apprendre des sortilèges complexes pour te protéger des longues dents ?

Hester éclata d'un petit rire espiègle, sortit sa baguette magique et y fit apparaître une fine brume argentée.

\- C'est déjà fait, annonça-t-elle d'un air joyeux. Je n'ai pris le parti de Hope et Timothy pour faire taire cet imbécile de Norman.

\- Pareil pour moi, lança Eric en révélant trois fioles remplies de liquide brillant cachées à l'intérieur de sa veste.

Hester lui fit un clin d'œil puis s'éloigna en direction de la Tour Ouest, là où se situait la Salle Commune des Serdaigle. Eric, de son côté, prit la direction des sous-sols où était enfouie la Salle Commune des Poufsouffle. Il en avait terminé pour aujourd'hui, car les cours optionnels ne débutaient qu'à partir d'octobre. Mais il était bien décidé à confectionner d'autres potions pour convaincre les vampires de bien se tenir.

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Héhéhéhé ! Ça y est, la résistance se met en place. Que nous réserve la suite ? Rassurez-vous, vous le saurez bien assez tôt.

 **Notes annexes :  
**  
(1) **Banquet fantôme** : pas de bol pour les élèves, ils devront s'habituer à cette atmosphère macabre plusieurs années avant de pouvoir de nouveau jouir des fêtes endiablées le 1er septembre.  
(2) **Nathan qui s'oppose à Malefoy** : Inspiré d'Hermione qui contredisait les méthodes d'enseignements d'Ombrage dès le première cours de cette dernière.  
(3) **Le Professeur Malefoy** : Je sais qu'il est cynique, mauvais et impitoyable. Mais sérieusement, n'êtes-vous pas content de le revoir ? Il a la classe quand même, non ?  
(4) **L'épouvantard de Zack Weasley** : Hé oui, Neville n'est pas le seul dont la plus grande peur est de se retrouver face au Directeur de Serpentard.  
(5) **La manière de se débarrasser de l'épouvantard** : Hé oui ! Contrairement à ce qui est souvent montré, c'est le rire qui détruit l'épouvantard, pas le sort du riddikulus en lui-même. (6) **La technique de Nathan pour faire disparaître son épouvantard** : J'avoue, j'y suis allé un peu fort, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai ri en écrivant ça.  
(7) **Réflexion de Nathan sur son épouvantard** : Référence directe au questionnement de Parvati Patil dans le tome 3 « le professeur Lupin aurait peur des boules argentées ? ».  
(8) : **Souris en gousse d'ail ou abricot** : C'est de moi, cet exercice ne figure ni dans les HP, ni dans le jeu « Hogwarts Mystery » sur Android.  
(9) : **Réflexion d'Eric sur l'Eau bénite** : Dans mon imaginaire, le fait d'être sorcier va complètement à l'encontre du principe de l'eau bénite. Du coup, jamais un sorcier n'a réussi à en fabriquer jusque maintenant. Par contre, le fait que ce soit Eric lui-même qui soulève ce point précis est assez amusant, connaissant la suite.

 **Dans les prochains épisodes** :

Aux grands maux les grands remèdes, il est temps pour Eric et ses amis de prendre les décisions qui s'imposent afin de se préparer à la menace grandissante des Vampires. Il sera obligé de s'allier à deux des personnes dont il se méfie le plus à Poudlard. Sauriez-vous les identifier avec précision ?


	7. Pacte avec le diable

_Hahahaha ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est le dernier pour cette fois._

 ** _Disclaimer_** _:Tout est à JK Rowling, mis à part cette histoire._

* * *

Cependant, le mercredi suivant, alors qu'il sortait d'un cours de défense contre les forces du mal particulièrement éprouvant, Eric se rendit compte qu'il était loin d'être le seul à penser ainsi. Il fut rejoint par Sally et deux de ses amies de deuxième année. Toutes trois arboraient un sourire impatient qui déstabilisa quelque peu le jeune garçon. Que lui voulaient-elles ?

\- Salut Eric ! lui lança Sally d'un ton joyeux. Quand est-ce qu'on commence ?

\- Pardon ?

Eric ne put s'empêcher de paraître inquiet. Que voulaient-elles commencer avec lui ? Avait-il dit quelque chose plus tôt qui aurait été mal interprété ?

\- L'entrainement anti-vampire, idiot ! lui rétorqua Allison, la meilleure amie de Sally. Tu es le seul à Poufsouffle qui est capable de nous apprendre à nous défendre. Grâce à toi, notre classe était la plus avancée des première année l'année dernière !

Sûr d'avoir mal entendu, le jeune garçon considéra un instant ses jeunes camarades avec une incrédulité mêlée à un sentiment de fierté qui l'envahissait à ce moment précis. Cependant, il ne pouvait se permettre d'inciter des enfants innocents, comme Sally et Allison, à combattre des créatures aussi effrayantes que les vampires. Il avait certes dans l'idée de s'armer le plus possible de potions capables de repousser les longues dents, mais il était hors de question que ses jeunes amis le rejoignissent dans ses folies guerrières !

\- On pensait se retrouver les dimanches soirs dans une salle vide, expliqua Jordana Fly, une fille de haute taille avec l'air constamment dans la lune. Juste avant le dîner, les salles de classes sont souvent désertes.

\- Je ne peux pas vous laisser faire ça, vous êtes trop jeunes ! s'indigna Eric dont le choc et la surprise lui avaient fait parler sans réfléchir.

Allison et Jordana, furieuses, tentèrent de répliquer, mais Sally les devança. Les mains sur les hanches, elle se planta devant Eric et lui lança un regard qui ne disait rien qui vaille.

\- Tu n'as que quatre mois de plus que moi, Eric, fit-elle remarquer en haussant les sourcils d'un air entendu. Si tu crois que tu pourras protéger tout le monde à la fois grâce à tes potions, tu te trompes. Moi aussi, je veux pouvoir être utile à mon entourage, et je ne suis pas la seule !

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête d'un air décidé, ce qui effraya davantage Eric qui recula de plusieurs pas avant de répéter.

\- Vous êtes trop jeunes, le combat contre les vampires, ce n'est pas un jeu ! Ce n'est pas comme les cours de soutien que les élèves de Beauxbâtons nous donnaient l'année dernière. Cette fois, c'est notre vie qui est en jeu, pas juste un bon classement à la Coupe des quatre Maisons.

\- C'est justement pour ça qu'on veut apprendre à se battre ! rétorqua Sally avec colère. J'en ai marre d'être couvée et traitée comme un petit boursoufflet chétif. Je ne suis pas qu'une enfant, je suis une apprentie sorcière !

Devant la véhémence des paroles de sa jeune amie, Eric fut contraint de reculer de quelques pas. Il était vrai que Sally était une très bonne élève et promettait de devenir une fantastique sorcière avec le temps. Persévérante et travailleuse acharnée, elle était l'exemple parfait de l'élève modèle de Poufsouffle. Eric savait qu'en face d'un vampire, elle aurait été plus efficace que lui-même pour le repousser. Cependant – était-ce la jalousie qui le poussait à refuser ses propositions, ou juste le simple désir de garder sa meilleure amie à l'abri de tout danger ? – sa réponse ne changea pas. L'air buté, il quitta les cachots du département de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et emprunta un passage secret pour rejoindre directement la Salle Commune de Poufsouffle et ses rondeurs accueillantes. Cependant, une étonnante surprise l'attendait devant l'entrée de son sanctuaire…

La surprise était de petite taille, très maigre et assez voûtée. De longs cheveux blonds, sales et emmêlés encadraient son visage blême au centre duquel deux grands yeux bleu pâle semblaient perforer de part en part le jeune garçon…

\- Salut Eric ! lui lança Dalia d'un ton chantonnant. On ne s'est pas du tout vu depuis la fin de l'année dernière. Ca te dirait de marcher un peu ?

Il fallut quelque temps au jeune Poufsouffle pour réaliser ce qui était en train de se passer. Dalia et lui avait beau être amis depuis le début de leur scolarité, jamais la jeune Serpentard n'était allée le voir sur le territoire des Poufsouffle. En effet, bien que la rivalité entre leur deux maisons ne fût pas aussi brutale que celle qui animait Gryffondor et Serpentard, ces derniers étaient néanmoins très peu appréciés par les élèves de la maison du blaireau en raison du nombre incalculable de mauvais coups que les Serpentard réservait aux Poufsouffle pour afficher leur supériorité écrasante sur ces élèves réputés pour être tous des cancres…

Dalia avait beau être très différente de ses pairs – quoique très intimidante avec cette espèce de funeste assurance qui semblait l'entourer lorsqu'elle parlait – les Poufsouffle ne l'appréciaient guère davantage en raison de ses bons rapports avec Eric, le paria de leur maison.

Voici pourquoi, en cette soirée du premier mercredi de septembre, Eric était plus que sceptique – voire méfiant – en voyant Dalia se planter devant lui, la bouche en cœur, en plein « territoire ennemi ».

\- Que veux-tu ? lui demanda Eric avec une méfiance due à sa mauvaise humeur.

Mais le comportement grincheux ne découragea pas la jeune Dalia, au contraire…

\- Ne sois pas sur la défensive comme ça, je veux juste te parler !

Cependant, cela inquiéta davantage Eric qui ne pouvait se rappeler une seule fois où Dalia avait été le voir pour lui parler. D'habitude, lorsqu'ils se rencontraient, c'était à la bibliothèque, pratiquement toujours par hasard, sans jamais se donner rendez-vous, et ils y faisaient leurs devoirs ensemble, mais sans vraiment se parler.

Il accepta cependant la requête de son amie et la suivit dans les escaliers qui menaient au rez-de-chaussée.

\- J'ai entendu dire que tu voulais apprendre à te défendre contre les vampires, lui dit-elle en plongeant ses grands yeux bleus dans les siens, petits et noirs.

\- Les nouvelles vont vite, grogna Eric qui tourna résolument la tête.

Il avait toujours eu la désagréable impression que Dalia pouvait pénétrer ses pensées lorsqu'elle le regardait ainsi. Devant l'air buté de son ami, la jeune fille esquissa un faible sourire mais continua de marcher comme si de rien n'était.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura-t-elle en arborant un air serein, je ne suis pas là pour te dénoncer, tu me connais.

« Justement non, » pensa Eric d'un air sombre, mais il ne dit rien. Il avait beau passer beaucoup de temps avec Dalia, qu'il considérait comme sa deuxième meilleure amie après Sally, il ne pouvait pas vraiment se vanter d'en savoir davantage que les autres à son sujet. Même pour lui, qui la fréquentait en dehors des cours dans la bibliothèque ou le parc de Poudlard, elle demeurait cette petite fille mystérieuse au regard triste qui parlait rarement et uniquement pour annoncer des vérités dérangeantes.(1)

Cette fois-ci, en revanche, elle était beaucoup plus bavarde et souriante que d'ordinaire. Or Eric, qui était habitué à la Dalia taciturne et avait appris à l'apprécier, ne vit pas d'un très bon œil ce changement soudain dans l'attitude de la jeune fille.

\- Tu ne pourrais pas au moins me dire ce que tu veux ? lui demanda Eric, toujours de mauvaise humeur. J'ai l'impression de tourner en rond depuis tout à l'heure !

Dalia eut un nouveau sourire, mais ne répondit pas et continua de marcher en direction, cette fois, des profondeurs du château au fond desquelles Eric n'avait jamais mis les pieds.

\- Mais… Mais où tu m'emmènes ? lui demanda-t-il épouvanté.

Les murs qui les encadraient à présent n'étaient plus du tout chaleureux et les torches qui y pendaient étaient pour la plupart toutes éteintes, plongeant le couloir dans une pénombre effrayante. Pour autant, cela ne l'empêchait pas de discerner sur le sol, collées au mur ou pendant du plafond, des amas de substances visqueuses et inconnues qui firent dresser les cheveux d'Eric sur sa tête. Ravalant sa salive difficilement, il eut du mal à croire qu'il existât un endroit si terrifiant à l'intérieur même du si confortable château de Poudlard. C'était encore pire que dans les cachots du professeur Malefoy.

Dalia, elle, semblait évoluer avec grâce entre les immondices et quelques os – étaient-ils humains ? – qui pavaient le sol de pierre noire qu'ils foulaient depuis à présent une demi-heure.(2)

\- Ce n'est plus très loin, lui dit Dalia en guise de réponse, fais donc preuve d'un peu de patience, tu es Poufsouffle, non ?

Eric étouffa un petit rire nerveux. Jamais il n'aurait cru Dalia capable de faire preuve d'ironie de la sorte. Mais où diable l'emmenait-elle ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, on est presque arrivés, lui répéta-t-elle sans même se tourner vers lui. D'habitude, j'allume ma baguette magique pour mieux me repérer, mais comme tu es là, je vais m'abstenir…

En marchant sur ce qui semblait être un crâne humain, Eric comprit tout de suite pourquoi il ne voulait absolument éclairer le couloir. D'ailleurs, lui-même en était de toute façon incapable ; sa baguette risquait d'exploser dans un nuage de fumée noire mal odorante s'il tentait le moindre _Lumos_ …

\- Ca y est, on est arrivé, déclara Dalia alors qu'ils se trouvaient devant ce qui semblait être un simple mur de pierre nue.

Eric regarda le pan de mur d'un air perplexe. Pourquoi Dalia l'avait-elle emmené dans ce cul-de-sac mal odorant et à la propreté douteuse ? Cependant, la jeune Serpentard n'avait pas l'air de s'être trompée de chemin – d'ailleurs, pour autant qu'il avait pu en juger dans l'obscurité du couloir, Eric n'avait pas eu l'impression de changer beaucoup de direction…

\- Noblesse gâchée !(3) entonna Dalia d'une voix chantante.

\- Quoi ? fit Eric en se tournant vers elle.

Ce n'était pas à lui qu'elle s'adressait, mais au mur. Aussitôt, il commença à bouger ; dans un premier temps, il sembla s'enfoncer très lentement sur lui-même pour, dans un second temps, disparaître derrière le mur d'à côté dans un fluide mouvement latéral, (4) révélant, à la grande surprise d'Eric, une vaste salle sous-terraine drapée de rideaux verts qui encadraient de larges fenêtres donnant sur une immense étendue d'eau(5). De part et d'autre de la salle ronflaient des feux de cheminée, éclairant faiblement les confortables fauteuils verts qui étaient disposés devant. A l'intérieur, bien qu'intimidante, cette salle aux dimensions spectaculaires n'était pas du tout effrayante comme les couloirs qui y menaient. Au contraire, elle semblait à la fois mystérieuse, accueillante et étonnamment protectrice. Malgré l'ouverture sur le lac et les parois humides, on s'y sentait autant en sécurité que dans n'importe quelle autre salle du château.

Ebahi, Eric fit quelques pas en avant et se retournant pour découvrir un deuxième étage en mezzanine en haut duquel trônait – l'air important et ennuyé – un portrait grandeur nature d'un sorcier à l'air hautain qui arborait une très mince et très longue barbe. La vérité frappa alors Eric aussi violemment qu'un cognard fou : il était dans la Salle Commune de Serpentard !

\- Ca te plaît ? demanda Dalia avec un petit sourire.

Il se retourna vers elle, presque surpris de la trouver à ses côtés, et vit qu'elle arborait une mine à la fois fière d'elle mais aussi mal assurée, comme si elle craignait la réaction de son ami. Ce dernier, toujours sans voix devant la beauté intimidante de la salle, ne put répondre tout de suite. Il était, certes, plutôt étonnant de voir à quel point le sanctuaire de Serpentard lui paraissait accueillant à lui, le Poufsouffle qui servait de souffre-douleur aux élèves de la Maison du Serpent. Mais d'un autre côté, il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Dalia avait tenu à l'emmener ici, dans ce lieu où il n'était sûrement pas le bienvenu.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura-t-elle, ils sont tous au club de duel le mercredi soir. Je me suis portée pâle pour être au rendez-vous…

Eric hocha la tête comme si cela faisait sens. Mais en réalité, il ne comprenait pas grand-chose. De quel rendez-vous parlait-elle ?

\- Bonjour, fit une voix derrière eux, vous êtes ponctuels.

Au comble de la tension, Eric se retourna vivement et dégaina une potion de sommeil mais il fut stoppé, non pas par la nouvelle venue, mais bien par Dalia elle-même.

\- Calme-toi, lui répéta-t-elle pour la troisième fois ce soir-là, nous ne sommes pas là pour nous battre, Daryena voudrait te parler.

Eric se calma alors et se mit à dévisager celle qui lui faisait face, l'air à la fois curieux et sur ses gardes. Contrairement à Dalia, ses cheveux blonds étaient lisses et soyeux et leur éclat doré semblait former un halo autour du beau visage qu'ils encadraient. La fillette avait des yeux bleus perçants et un regard fier au contraire de Dalia qui arborait souvent un air triste et abattu. Le dos droit et la démarche élégante, elle regardait Eric avec un mélange étonnant de sévérité et d'espoir.

\- Je suis Daryena McAllister, expliqua-t-elle devant l'air perplexe d'Eric, j'ai appris par Dalia que tu souhaitais t'entrainer à chasser le vampire. Et moi, je pense que je peux t'aider…

oOoOo

Plusieurs étages au-dessus, les autres Serpentard étaient loin d'imaginer une telle traitrise de la part de leur cadette. En réalité, on était surtout heureux de constater que cette année, la sang-de-bourbe Snakanger avait renoncé à leur imposer sa présence nauséabonde au club de duel. En réalité, ce club était une opportunité pour les Serpentard de déchainer leurs violentes pulsions qu'un véritable apprentissage de nouveaux sorts. Peu leur importait, en vérité, de se battre selon les règles.

Seule Alienor ne semblait pas partager l'allégresse de ses camarades. La jeune fille n'aimait pas particulièrement Dalia, mais elle ne pouvait nier que la jeune orpheline fût une formidable duelliste – la seule, en fait, capable de lui tenir tête. Sans elle, la jeune Lantiem s'ennuyait ferme…

Milo, de son côté, ne se formalisait aucunement de l'absence de la sang-de-bourbe. Il n'avait que très rarement croisé le bois avec elle. Il préférait de loin s'amuser à écraser plus faible que lui tout en parlant avec son cousin Gregorius des prochains essais pour l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard.

\- J'ai hâte de voir les têtes des plus vieux quand ils se rendront compte qu'à treize ans, Alienor et toi êtes déjà plus talentueux qu'ils ne pourront jamais l'être en cent ans d'entrainement ! s'enthousiasma Gregorius alors qu'il lançait un maléfice d'Entrave à son adversaire.

Milo éclata de rire et, après avoir transformé son opposant en citrouille(6), il se tourna vers Alienor mais s'aperçut qu'elle ne riait pas. Elle affichait au contraire une mine plutôt soucieuse et semblait considérer Gregorius avec une certaine sévérité.

\- Quoi ? demanda brutalement ce dernier, remarquant qu'Alienor ne partageait pas leur allégresse. Tu as quelque chose à dire ?

\- Je pensais simplement qu'il serait plus sage de procéder à des essais sérieux cette année. On ne sait jamais, en nous choisissant d'office pour remplacer Yasmina et Vindicus, tu risques de passer à côté d'autres talents non négligeables.

Milo, qui savait à quel point les remarques piquantes d'Alienor pouvaient déranger par leur justesse, fut néanmoins surpris de constater qu'elle n'hésitait pas à s'en prendre également à Gregorius. Ce dernier avait pourtant quatre ans d'études de plus qu'elle et était plus grand d'au moins deux têtes.

\- Tu oses contester mes décisions ? fulmina Gregorius en se redressant de toute sa taille. Je n'aurais aucun scrupule à te donner une bonne leçon, cousine en fauteuil ou pas !

N'importe qui voyant Gregorius s'énerver de la sorte aurait reculé de plusieurs pas – à l'image de Milo qui commençait à s'inquiéter du sort de sa cousine. Cependant Alienor, pourtant consciente de la différence de niveau entre elle et Gregorius, ne bougea pas une seule patte. Elle continuait de regarder son cousin avec cet air de froide indifférence qui la caractérisait.

\- Je dis simplement que tu ferais bien d'être un peu plus sur tes gardes, conseilla-t-elle d'une voix lasse, l'équipe de Flora Luström n'est pas à prendre à la légère, et on peut parier que Felucia Tholmes fera tout pour se constituer un groupe de qualité cette année.

\- Notre groupe est plus que simplement de qualité ! s'exclama furieusement Gregorius. On a une équipe imbattable, entraînée par Vindicus lui-même !

\- Mais tu n'es pas Vindicus ! répliqua Alienor d'un ton froid. Vin' a mené Serpentard à la victoire cinq fois consécutives ! Il n'a jamais pris son rôle de capitaine à la légère, et a toujours fait des essais en début d'année pour ne jamais laisser de talents de côté. Si toi, tu te reposes sur tes lauriers, la seule équipe que tu pourras vaincre, ce sera celle des Poufsouffle !

\- Alienor, tais-toi ! la pressa Milo, totalement paniqué devant l'expression effrayante de son cousin.

Mais c'était trop tard, la jeune Lantiem avait été trop loin. Très vite enclin à la colère, Gregorius poussa un rugissement sauvage et lui décocha un sortilège. Il fut si puissant que, malgré son parfait _Charme du Bouclier_ , Alienor bascula en arrière. Les pattes de son fauteuil s'agitèrent inutilement dans les airs à la merci de la fureur de Gregorius.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû me pousser à bout ! fulmina ce dernier. Tu n'aurais vraiment pas dû !

Il se jeta sur elle avec une sorte d'avidité féroce. Milo tenta de l'en empêcher, mais se retrouva vite par terre. Ce fut un sortilège de Malefoy qui le stoppa dans son élan.

\- Dans mon bureau, Mr McAllister, lança calmement le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Je suis curieux de voir si, à moi, vous oseriez lancer ce sortilège. Miss Lantiem, tout va bien ? Souhaitez-vous aller à l'infirmerie ?

\- Non, répondit l'intéressée, je vais plutôt rentrer à la Salle Commune, faire quelques réglages sur mon fauteuil.

\- Je t'accompagne, décida Milo, toujours très pâle.

\- Si tu veux…

Ensemble, sous les regards à la fois compatissants et méfiants de leurs camarades, ils quittèrent la salle de duel et se dirigèrent vers les cachots.

Tous deux restèrent silencieux. Milo se demandait quel doxy avait bien pu piquer Gregorius. Certes l'aîné des cousins à Poudlard était prompt à la bagarre, mais de là à se jeter avec une telle violence sur sa propre cousine…

En plus, même s'il n'avait osé le dire, il était d'accord avec sa cousine : jamais Vindicus n'aurait pris autant à la légère les essais pour l'équipe de Quidditch. Pourquoi alors avait-il réagi ainsi ? La comparaison avec Vindicus lui était-elle si douloureuse ? Souffrait-il lui aussi de l'absence inexpliquée de celui qu'il considérait comme un modèle ? Et pourquoi Alienor l'avait-elle provoqué de la sorte ? Ne pouvait-elle pas, pour une fois seulement, faire preuve de tact ?

Alienor, elle, ne se posait pas tant de questions, elle espérait simplement qu'en tombant, son fauteuil rampant n'avait pas subi trop de dommages…

oOoOo

Dans les cachots, on pouvait assister à une dispute d'un tout autre ordre…

\- Il est hors de question que je m'entraine avec cette fille ! protesta bruyamment Eric en pointant Daryena du doigt. C'est une McAllister !

\- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça change ? dit Dalia d'air ton ennuyé. Vous avez les mêmes motivations, et des capacités différentes, quoi de mieux pour s'entrainer ?

\- Elle est en première année ! s'écria Eric furieux. Je viens de refuser d'entraîner Sally car elle est trop jeune. Cette fille a un an de moins !

\- Je suis une McAllister, rappelle-toi ! fit remarquer Daryena. J'ai appris à lancer des sorts de défense depuis bien avant mon entrée à Poudlard. Je pourrais même passer mes BUSE de Défense contre les Forces du Mal dès maintenant !

\- Ah oui ? répliqua Eric, rouge de colère. Et combien de temps te faudra-t-il pour retourner cette force contre nous, comme ton cher cousin ? Tu veux que je t'apprenne à confectionner des poisons pour nous les verser dans notre jus de citrouille ensuite ?

Daryena fit quelques pas en arrière, comme sous l'effet d'un choc violent. Dalia, de son côté, secoua la tête d'un air désabusé.

\- Je ne suis _pas_ comme mon cousin ! s'emporta Daryena, les yeux bordés de larmes de rage. Je n'éprouve pas de plaisir à martyriser les plus faibles que moi, ou à insulter les né-moldus ! J'ai beau être fière d'être une sorcière, je suis avant tout fière d'être une humaine et je considère tous les humains comme mes semblables, qu'ils soient sorciers ou non !

Devant la véhémence de la jeune fille, ce fut à Eric d'être forcé de faire quelques pas en arrière. Elle était à bout de souffle et serrait les dents comme une démente. Cependant, le jeune garçon ne put s'empêcher de douter. Et si elle avait raison ? Si tous les McAllister n'étaient pas tous aussi mauvais ? Après tout, Dalia était une Serpentard mais restait pourtant digne de confiance, contrairement à l'ensemble de la maison Pousfouffle qui mettait Eric à l'écart.

Un élève de la maison du Blaireau était censé se montrer compatissant et solidaire, or ce n'était absolument pas le cas de Christopher ou Thelma qui avaient laissé leur fierté dicter leur conduite. Était-il en train de reproduire le même comportement avec Daryena ? Cette gamine voulait surmonter les barrières qui empêchaient quiconque d'être ami avec un Serpentard, et lui, au lieu de se montrer digne d'un Poufsouffle au grand cœur, agissait comme un Gryffondor ou un Serpentard en refusant d'écouter ce qu'un rival avait à dire.

Tout honteux de son comportement, Eric baissa la tête, tout penaud.

\- Désolé, je n'aurais pas dû te traiter comme ça, reconnut-il avec sincérité. Je t'écoute, qu'as-tu à proposer ?

Aussitôt, le visage de Daryena se fendit en un large sourire alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à parler. Cependant, une voix derrière eux la stoppa dans son élan :

\- A vrai dire, ça m'intéresse aussi…

Complètement pris au dépourvu, Dalia, Eric et Daryena se retournèrent dans un sursaut et se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec Milo et Alienor, tous deux les regardaient l'air abasourdi, la baguette dégainée.

\- Milo, Alienor ! s'exclama Daryena, paniquée. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

\- Daryena, à quoi tu joues ? demanda Milo en fronçant les sourcils. C'est toi qui as amené ce cloporte ici ?

\- Non, c'est moi ! avoua Dalia en sortant elle aussi sa baguette magique. Et il faudra me passer sur le corps pour l'en déloger !

\- Avec plaisir ! déclara Alienor avant de se ruer sur Dalia, la baguette sifflante.

Le combat fit rage entre les deux filles et plusieurs éléments du mobilier fusèrent d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce tandis que certains finirent tout simplement en charpie. Eric et Milo, en revanche, étaient restés de marbre. L'un avait la main crispée sur sa baguette magique, et l'autre avait la sienne sur une petite fiole remplie de liquide argenté. Tous deux se regardaient dans les yeux, aucun n'osait faire le premier geste. On se serait cru à la fin d'un film de cowboys moldus.

Puis, sans prévenir, Milo lança un maléfice de Jambencoton. Eric le contra à l'aide d'une poudre argentée qui se métamorphosa en une énorme mâchoire d'acier. Milo la pulvérisa avant qu'elle ne puisse planter ses dents dans sa chair. Cependant, cela donna l'avantage à Eric qui en profita pour jeter aux pieds de son rival un philtre de croissance végétale. De la substance marron s'échappa deux épaisses lianes de ronces qui vinrent s'enrouler autour de Milo. Ce dernier riposta à la dernière minute en les carbonisant à l'aide d'un puissant _Flambios_ qui vint finir sa course en direction d'Eric !

Le jeune Poufsouffle ne perdit pas de temps et avala une potion verdâtre. Au contact du feu, il se transforma en amas d'eau qui s'écoula le long des interstices entre les pierres du sol.

\- Eric ! s'écria Daryena épouvantée. Milo, qu'as-tu fait ?

Mais le jeune McAllister ne lui répondit pas. Il était lui aussi totalement dérouté.

\- Une potion de liquéfaction ! reconnut-il avec un frisson d'horreur. Ce n'est pas possible, c'est du niveau des ASP…

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase car un puissant jet d'eau faillit du sol et vint frapper la baguette de McAllister qui fut projetée loin de son propriétaire. Les effets de potion de Liquéfaction s'estompèrent peu à peu et Eric retrouva vite consistance face à un Milo qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

\- On se sent nu, sans sa baguette, McAllister ? fanfaronna Eric en récupérant le morceau de bois qui gisait innocemment dans l'eau.

A l'autre bout de la salle commune, Alienor et Dalia s'étaient elles aussi stoppées en plein mouvement. Elles regardaient Eric avec un mélange d'effroi et d'admiration.

\- Hortshore ! lança Milo entre ses dents. Tu vas me le payer…

\- Ah oui ? J'aimerais bien savoir comment !

C'en était trop pour Milo, avec un hurlement de rage, il fonça à main nues sur Eric, mais ce dernier ne se laissa pas surprendre. Il lança à terre une autre potion argentée, ce qui fit apparaître un épais mur de pierre entre les deux rivaux. Milo ne put s'arrêter à temps, s'écrasa dessus et retomba à terre, inanimé.

\- Milo ! s'écria Alienor. Toi, tu me gonfles ! Hors de mon chemin !

D'un violent coup de patte, elle écarta Dalia qui vint s'écraser contre une étagère pleine de livres qui s'effondrèrent sur elle. Eric se retourna vers elle et lui lança une potion qu'elle renvoya à l'aide d'une de ses pattes, à la manière d'un joueur de tennis. Eric esquiva de justesse son propre philtre de confusion et s'apprêta à riposter, mais Daryena se posta entre les deux et s'écria :

\- Ca suffit ! Arrêtez !

Eric stoppa aussitôt son geste et Alienor s'immobilisa à la suite d'une glissade presque comique.

\- Vous êtes donc incapables d'apprendre de vos erreurs ! hurla Daryena, de nouvelles larmes s'échappant de ses yeux pétillants de colère. Il faut se rapprocher les uns des autres ! Ca ne sert à rien de se battre comme ça !

\- Il y a des choses qu'on ne peut pas changer Daryena, fit remarquer Alienor, guettant toujours le moindre geste de la part d'Eric.

\- Elle a raison, approuva ce dernier, nos deux maisons ont une histoire trop conflictuelle pour pouvoir espérer coopérer entre elles.

\- Vous êtes des êtres humains, pas des maisons ! protesta Daryena avec fougue. Vous êtes donc incapables de penser par vous-mêmes ?

\- A quoi cela nous servirait-il de coopérer ? demanda froidement Alienor. Tout ce que ça nous apportera, c'est de se faire poignarder dans le dos.

\- N'essaie pas de te mettre à notre place, sale petite garce de Serpentard ! pesta Eric. Celui qui risque de se faire poignarder dans le dos, c'est bien moi, l'élève de Poufsouffle !

\- Tu veux vérifier ? rétorqua Alienor avec un petit sourire mesquin.

\- Stop ! fulmina Daryena. Arrêtez-vous bon sang ! Vous ne comprenez donc rien ? Alienor, tu étais dans ce stade quand les vampires ont attaqué !

\- Et alors ? demanda l'intéressée qui pourtant ne pouvait s'empêcher de blêmir.

\- Alors tu t'es posée la question de savoir si le sorcier qui se faisait dépecer à trois mètres de toi avait été à Serpentard dans sa jeunesse, ou s'il avait le sang pur ? Tu ne l'as pas aidé parce qu'il ne le méritait pas ?

Face à ces accusations, Alienor devint plus pâle que jamais, elle ressemblait presque à un fantôme.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! protesta-t-elle. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour sauver un maximum de personnes, on s'en fiche de savoir qui est qui, seule la survie importe dans ces cas-là !

\- Seule la survie importe dans tous les cas ! rétorqua Daryena. Nous sommes en guerre ! On risque de mourir à chaque coin de rue, tous autant que nous sommes, et pourtant, on continue à se quereller comme des enfants !

\- C'est parce que nous sommes des enfants, répondit Eric d'un ton plus calme. Nous ne sommes pas des adultes, nous n'avons pas à prendre part au combat contre les vampires…

\- Mais on finira bien par y prendre part, fit alors remarquer Alienor d'un air sombre, qu'on soit adultes ou non, comme pendant le match de quidditch.

Comprenant enfin, elle jeta un regard à sa jeune cousine qui la gratifia d'un grand sourire. Eric hocha la tête à son tour, elle avait raison.

Cependant, Milo, qui avait été jusque là trop choqué par sa défaite pour réagir, choisit ce moment pour refaire surface.

\- De quoi parlez-vous ? lança-t-il l'air totalement dépassé. Alienor, Daryena ? Vous ne comptez quand-même pas vous allier avec cette racaille ? Vous avez vu comment ils nous traitent ?

\- Tu ne fais rien toi-même pour montrer l'exemple, fit remarquer Daryena d'un ton froid.

\- Désolé Milo, mais je préfère la voie de la survie, avoua Alienor.

Elle alla rejoindre Dalia et l'aida à se sortir de l'amas de livres sous lequel elle avait été ensevelie. Trop sonnée pour ne serait-ce que penser à refuser l'aide de sa rivale, Dalia se saisit de la main de cette dernière et s'extirpa des gros volumes avec difficulté. Milo, lui, était vert de rage.

\- Si tu te ranges du côté d'Hortshore ! lança-t-il, furieux, à sa cousine. Tu peux être sûr que tu seras considérée comme une moins que rien, comme cette petite sang-de-bourbe !

\- Tu crois vraiment que ça m'effraie, Milo ? lui rétorqua Alienor. Je pense plutôt que tu ferais mieux de redéfinir tes priorités…(7)

\- Mes priorités, elles sont auprès de Gregorius, à faire gagner Serpentard pour la coupe de Quidditch ! répliqua furieusement Milo. C'est hors de question que je me prête à votre mascarade de super héros à la sauvette ! Nous sommes des Serpentard, on est censés réfléchir avant d'agir !

Sur ce, il se rua hors de la Salle Commune et sortit en claquant la porte derrière lui, sous l'œil attristé de Daryena. Alienor, elle, ne semblait pas chamboulée plus que ça.

\- Cela va être intéressant de voir les choses du côté des parias, pour une fois, annonça-t-elle d'un ton léger.

Pour Eric, ce serait plus difficile à gérer. En plus du mépris de ses pairs, il allait devoir subir celui des Gryffondor pour avoir osé fraterniser avec l'ennemi. Dans sa jeunesse, on lui avait lu beaucoup d'histoires sur des sorciers ayant fait un pacte avec le diable pour obtenir plus de puissance magique. Avec un léger frisson, il se mit à espérer de tout son cœur que ces contes pour enfants ne fussent que des légendes…

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Et voilà ! Les prémices d'une nouvelle organisation genre l'AD ou l'Ordre du Phénix est en train de voir le jour. À chaque époque ses spécificités, pas vrai ? En espérant que ce chapitre vous ait plu, je vouais souhaite une bonne nuit.

 **Annexes** :

(1) **Les vérités dérangeantes de Dalia** : Oui j'avoue, c'est inspiré de Luna.  
(2) **L'aspect des cachots de Serpentard** : Oui là aussi, j'avoue, j'y suis pas allé avec le dos du manche à balai.  
(3) **Noblesse gâchée** : Le mot de passe est de moi.  
(4) **Le mécanisme du mur de la Salle Commune** : Dans « Harry Potter et la Chambre des secrets », je crois que JK Rowling a écrit que le mur disparaissait ans un nuage de fumée. Si je n'ai pas repris le même concept, c'est parce que j'avais oublié ce détail et que je m'en suis rappelé en relisant ce tome récemment. Mais comme j'ai la flemme de changer, j'ai décidé de garder comme ça.  
(5) **Les fenêtres type aquarium géant** : elles n'apparaissent pas dans la description que fait Harry de la salle commune de Serpentard dans « HP et la Chambre des secrets », mais j'ai déjà vu prendre d'illustrations reprenant ce concept. Du coup, je l'ai adopté.  
(6) **Sortilège du Citrouillitafor** : Inspiré du Jeu vidéo « Harry Potter et l'Ordre du phénix » sur PS2.  
(7) : **Redéfinir ses priorités** : cf « On aurait pu mourir, ou pire ! Être renvoyés » 

**Dans les prochains épisodes** :

Un schisme a donc éclaté au sein de la famille McAllister. La complicité entre Milo et Alienor en sera-t-elle altérée ? Un nouveau mouvement vient d'éclore à Poudlard, et il se pourrait bien qu'il remette totalement en question les cloisonnements entre maisons. Mais avant tout, il faudra accueillir le retour d'une véritable institution à Poudlard. Saurez-vous de quoi il s'agit ?


	8. Le retour du Quidditch

**_Note_** _: Encore une fois, à cause du boulot, je n'ai pu continuer la publication de ce tome trois chapitres pour me faire pardonner._

 ** _Défi :_** _Je ne pense plus faire de défi avant la parution du tome 5. Comme ça, tout le monde sera logé à la même enseigne ^^._

 ** _Disclaimer_** _: Comme d'hab', aucun des personnages principaux n'est le fruit de l'imagination de J.K Rowling, malgré le fait que ce monde magique lui appartienne corps et âme._

* * *

La nouvelle se répandit comme une trainée de poudre. A la fin de la semaine, tout le monde était au courant de la dispute qui avait éclaté entre Alienor et Milo. Bientôt, les Serpentard de troisième année furent forcés de choisir entre leurs deux leaders incontestés.

Tout le monde avait toujours craint Milo. En effet, le jeune garçon ne perdait jamais une occasion de prouver sa supériorité aux autres en jetant à tort et à travers toutes sortes de maléfices à quiconque se trouvait sur son chemin lorsque qu'il était en colère – ce qui arrivait de plus en plus souvent ces temps-ci.

Alienor n'inspirait pas moins la méfiance. Toujours collée à Milo, elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu à prouver sa valeur pour se faire respecter. En fait, si on la considérait comme une des élèves les plus douées et les plus dangereuses de troisième année, c'était bien parce qu'elle était la cousine de Milo et que personne ne voulait contredire ce dernier. Cependant, on se rendit compte bien vite qu'en terme de capacités et de savoir magiques, Alienor n'avait rien à envier à son cousin. Demetrius le découvrit à ses dépends un jour seulement après le différend des deux cousins. Ayant essayé de prendre la défense de Milo à sa manière, il vit non seulement son sortilège du _Furonculus_ être dévié par un parfait Protego de la part d'Alienor, mais en plus il se prit de plein fouet un sortilège de Stupéfixion, un sort d'incarcération, un Maléfice du Saucisson et une potion de Ratatinage lancés respectivement par Alienor, Dalia, Sally et Eric.

A Serpentard, de plus en plus d'élèves – en majorité des filles – prirent le parti de la jeune Lantiem et s'appliquèrent à la suivre partout où elle allait pour lui assurer leur soutien, mais surtout pour s'assurer une protection efficace.

Si du côté de Serdaigle, on s'intéressait peu à ce genre de futilités extrascolaires, à Gryffondor, en revanche, on s'étonnait de voir quelques Poufsouffle, menés par Eric Hortshore, prendre le parti d'Alienor Lantiem. Certains furent tentés de rejoindre le mouvement uniquement pour contrarier Milo McAllister, mais les élèves les plus âgés eurent le dernier mot en assurant que les problèmes de Serpentard ne les concernaient guère. Il y avait juste à espérer qu'ils s'écharpent assez pour ne pas pouvoir jouer au quidditch lors du premier match de la saison. A Poufsouffle, c'était le cas contraire qui s'était présenté. Etant donné qu'Eric Hortshore, leur vilain petit canard, avait pris le parti d'Alienor, nombreux furent ceux tentés de rejoindre les rangs de Milo. Cependant, se rappelant les innombrables humiliations que le Serpentard leur avait fait subir, ils s'abstinrent tous de soutenir qui que ce soit.

Pendant tout le week-end et tout la semaine qui suivit, la nouvelle rivalité intra-maisonnée fut le sujet de pratiquement toutes les conversations, même celles qui avaient un tout autre sujet à l'origine. Finalement, une seule chose fut capable de distraire le public de leur nouvelle scène de théâtre, et cela fut annoncé sur les tableaux d'affichage de chaque Salle Commune le jeudi soir de la deuxième semaine de cours.

\- _L'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor renouvelle ses effectifs, nous recherchons un attrapeur, un poursuiveur, deux batteurs et un gardien_ ! lut Nathan à voix haute alors que la nouvelle capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor venait d'accrocher la fiche d'inscription au tableau.

\- Le Quidditch va enfin reprendre ! s'exclama Kevin Dornton, enthousiaste. Une année entière sans match, ça fait beaucoup !

\- Ca va nous faire du bien, de voir des nouvelles têtes sur les balais, dit Gregory qui regardait d'un air amusé Nathan et Kevin inscrire leurs noms sur la fiche. Qui sait ? On gagnera peut-être la coupe cette année.

\- Du moment qu'on finit devant Serpentard, grogna Zack, moi ça me va.

\- Ca va être dur, ils n'ont presque pas perdu de joueur par rapport leur équipe d'il y a deux ans, fit remarquer avec justesse un élève de cinquième année aux cheveux roux. Il faut espérer que sans Vindicus McAllister, ils perdent un peu de leur dynamisme offensif.

Nathan regarda son aîné avec surprise. Malgré ses deux ans de moins, il était plus grand et mieux bâti que lui. C'était sans aucune erreur possible un Weasley, les tâches de rousseur et la couleur de cheveux étaient assez parlantes. Il y avait de nombreux Weasley à Poudlard, mais Nathan ne connaissait pas celui-là. Pourtant, ce genre de discours d'expert ne lui était pas étranger…

\- Nathan, Kevin, Gregory, annonça Jack d'un ton formel qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout, je vous présente Peter, mon frère aîné.(1)

\- Pardon ?

Sur le plan physique, comme comportemental, les deux frères ne se ressemblaient pas du tout. Bien que moins grands que Nathan, Jack et Zack étaient tout deux plutôt imposants. Si on faisait l'erreur de ne pas les remarquer au premier coup d'œil, dès que l'un ou l'autre ouvrait sa bouche à la mâchoire carrée, c'était chose faite. Au contraire, Peter avait l'air beaucoup plus réservé ; il était tellement mince et son visage était tellement fin qu'on aurait pu le confondre avec un élève de première année plutôt grand.

\- J'imagine que tu postules pour le poste d'attrapeur, cher cousin, devina Zack avec un sourire entendu.

\- Tout juste ! répondit fièrement Peter avec le même sourire. Et j'imagine que Jack et toi ne postulez pas pour le poste de batteurs, ai-je tort ?

Zack et Jack blêmirent tous les deux et se perdirent dans d'innombrables excuses et explications pour lesquelles ils ne pourraient concourir pour un poste si dangereux. Leurs amis éclatèrent de rire, ils savaient bien pourquoi les cognards leur faisaient si peur. Angelina Johnson, directrice du département des jeux et sports magiques et ancienne joueuse de quidditch de niveau international était la grand-mère de Zack et grande tante par alliance de Jack. Persuadée que les deux cousins identiques et inséparables étaient faits pour être batteurs, elle les avait laissés une journée seuls dans une pièce close avec un cognard et deux battes pour seule compagnie. Depuis, ils refusaient tout net de disputer le moindre match de quidditch, fût-il contre des enfants de trois ans sur des balais jouets.(2)

\- En plus, ce ne serait pas drôle de ne plus pouvoir utiliser le mégaphone pour se moquer de joueurs en direct et les ridiculiser en public, fit remarquer Jack d'un ton malicieux.

\- Surtout si vous êtes dans l'équipe cette année, on risque de bien s'amuser ! ajouta Zack en adressant un clin d'œil à Nathan, Peter et Kevin.

oOoOo

Le Samedi qui suivit, ce fut la cohue sur le terrain de quidditch, et ce, dès les premières heures de la matinée.

Les Serdaigle étaient les premiers à organiser leurs sélections. Théoriquement, les aiglons bleus – comme on surnommait parfois les joueurs de l'équipe de Serdaigle – étaient au complet et n'avaient besoin d'aucune recrue supplémentaire. Cependant, Flora Luström(3), la discrète capitaine de l'équipe de Serdaigle, était résolue à ne faire aucune erreur cette année, et elle voulait s'assurer qu'aucun nouveau talent ne risquait de lui passer sous le nez.

Finalement, après quatre heures d'essais auprès de plusieurs dizaines de postulants, l'équipe resta inchangée. Cependant, au milieu de toute cette mêlée, la jeune Flora avait déjà repéré deux potentielles poursuiveuses pour l'année suivante quand ses trois buteurs quitteraient l'école. C'était comme cela qu'elle fonctionnait : toujours avoir de l'avance sur ses adversaires et regarder le plus loin possible. Ainsi, elle espérait gagner la coupe au moins une fois avant la fin de sa propre scolarité, puisse-t-elle être cette année-ci.(4)

Au contraire, les Poufsouffle – qui passèrent pendant l'après-midi – se contentèrent du strict minimum : seul un poste de poursuiveur nécessitait d'être remplacé. Ce fut Christopher Reinstad qui fut nommé à la place de Dorian Jeece, ancien capitaine et joueur vedette de l'équipe des blaireaux. Ayant inscrit dix buts sur dix essais, Christopher avait ébloui la maigre assemblée de Poufsouffle venue assister aux sélections. Thelma s'était présentée elle aussi, mais n'avait pu rivaliser d'adresse avec son ami. Pourtant, on n'avait pas manqué de remarquer qu'elle était bien plus talentueuse que les deux autres poursuiveurs titulaires, mais Tiffany Denzoa, l'attrapeuse nouvellement nommée capitaine de l'équipe, ne souhaitait pas faire durer des essais pour former une équipe qui, de toute façon ne tiendrait pas la comparaison avec celle de Lufström, et encore moins celle de McAllister.

Mais pour Christopher, Denzoa avait tort de se reposer sur ses lauriers, car contrairement à ce que tout le monde pensait, il était persuadé que l'équipe de Gregorius McAllister n'était pas invincible du tout. En effet, toute cette agitation autour de Milo McAllister et sa cousine, Alienor Lantiem, avait probablement déstabilisé le fonctionnement de l'équipe. Il en eut le cœur net en allant espionner les essais des Serpentard le jour suivant…

En effet, ne pouvant pardonner l'insolence d'Alienor qui, de toute façon, ne s'était pas présentée, Gregorius avait décidé de donner le dernier poste de poursuiveur à quelqu'un d'autre. Cependant, tout le monde s'étant donné le mot, on pensait qu'il ne servait à rien de s'inscrire aux essais car ils promettaient d'être truqués. Ainsi, Gregorius n'eut pas beaucoup de choix ce jour-là et dut se rabattre sur Demetrius, le meilleur ami de Milo qui pourtant n'avait pas postulé.

Christopher poussa un long soupir en voyant la scène. Avec une équipe de Poufsouffle qui refusait de se renouveler, des Serpentard menés par un idiot égoïste et un groupe de Gryffondor où il ne restait que deux vétérans, l'issue du championnat de quidditch était déjà pliée. Les Serdaigle gagneraient la coupe haut-la-main cette année.

oOoOo

Cependant, ce pronostic était sans compter la volonté sans faille de Felucia Tholmes, une septième année de haute taille qui arborait avec fierté deux piercings sur le nez, trois sur l'oreille droite et une multitude de mèches rose pâle qui parcouraient sa longue chevelure noire.(5)

\- Cette année, nous ne sommes plus que deux ! annonça-t-elle d'une voix forte. Il y a deux ans, nous avons failli gagner la coupe et il s'en est fallu d'un cheveu pour qu'elle aille aux Serpentard. Cette année, c'est la dernière pour Tom et moi. On n'a plus qu'une seule chance de gagner la coupe.

\- Mais si ça ne marche pas, continua Tom Porter, un grand gaillard aux cheveux blonds constamment en bataille, ce sera à vous de montrer que les Gryffondor sont de redoutables joueurs qui méritent la coupe autant que les autres.

\- Les Serdaigle vont chercher à gagner grâce à des stratégies complexes et variées, les Serpentard chercheront à nous déstabiliser avec des ruses perfides, renchérit Felucia. Nous, on va tout simplement s'imposer par la force !

\- Pour obtenir cette force, il faudra s'entrainer énormément, expliqua Tom, parfois, nous serons même sur le terrain sept jours sur sept.

\- Et parfois, nous nous entrainerons hors du terrain, alors si vous ne vous sentez pas le courage de suivre ce rythme, alors je vous conseille d'abandonner tout de suite l'idée de rejoindre l'équipe de Gryffondor.

L'œil fier et le dos droit, aucun des courageux Gryffondor qui se tenaient en ligne devant les deux aînés ne recula d'un pouce. Tous bombaient le torse et semblaient avoir hâte de commencer ces entrainements draconiens. A sa gauche, Nathan aperçut Peter Weasley lui faire un petit clin d'œil. Il arborait un sourire impatient et Nathan remarqua qu'il était un des seuls à posséder son propre balai. Les autres et lui-même avaient dû emprunter les vieux Nimbus 2001 de l'école.

On commença par le choix des batteurs. Cinq fiers gaillards s'étaient inscrits pour passer les épreuves de sélections et ils eurent comme première tâche de parvenir à envoyer un cognard sur un des deux poursuiveurs qui ne cessaient d'exécuter cabrioles sur cabrioles. Ce n'est qu'en feintant que Victor Rigby – un quatrième année grand et maigre mais dont les yeux semblaient être aussi perçants que ceux d'un faucon, et les biceps aussi solide que ceux d'un boxeur – parvint à frôler Felucia Tholmes qui se serait pris le projectile de plein fouet si elle ne l'avait pas esquivé à la dernière minute grâce à un formidable tonneau. La seconde épreuve consistait à protéger Tom Porter contre les attaques de cognards qu'envoyaient Victor Rigby. Sur les quatre postulants restants, celui qui parvint à repousser le plus de cognards fut Sherman Diggs, un petit trapu aux courts cheveux blonds. Grâce à sa maîtrise plutôt avancée de son balai de course, Diggs était parvenu à s'interposer six fois sur huit pour renvoyer les lourdes balles noires loin de Tom Porteur qu'il devait protéger.

Les batteurs désignés, Tom et Felucia commencèrent le recrutement des poursuiveurs, dont le nombre de postulants était le plus élevé. La capitaine de l'équipe expliqua qu'ils bénéficiaient déjà d'un bon passeur en la personne de Tom et d'une marqueuse qui n'était pas mauvaise non plus. Elle ajouta qu'ils avaient besoin d'un poursuiveur habile et rapide qui serait capable d'infiltrer les défenses les plus hermétiques et d'esquiver les cognards les plus rapides.

La sélection fut plus longue car les juges étaient plus exigeants, ce fut finalement Meredith Withwald, une quatrième année de petite taille aux longs cheveux blonds ondulés, qui fut retenue. Au bout du troisième essai, Meredith avait réussi à esquiver les cognards envoyés par Victor, à percer la défense pourtant très solide de Tom et Felucia, et à marquer un but à Diggs qui occupait le poste de gardien pour l'épreuve.

Les épreuves de sélections de l'attrapeur furent beaucoup plus rapides, non pas parce que les postulants étaient moins nombreux – beaucoup d'élèves voulaient pouvoir avoir l'opportunité de finir un match en beauté – mais parce qu'il y avait, cette fois, une personne qui se démarquait fortement de tous les autres. En esquivant tous les cognards sur son chemin et en attrapant le vif d'or en moins d'une minute après sa libération, Peter avait prouvé que les Weasley avaient vraiment un don pour le quidditch.

Les gardiens étaient donc les derniers à concourir. Nathan était malade à l'idée de ne pouvoir arrêter aucun but, d'autant plus qu'il était le dernier à passer…(6)

La nuit commençait à tomber et le souafle devenait de plus en plus difficile à repérer. Les deux premiers n'arrêtèrent aucun des six tirs que les trois poursuiveurs leur envoyèrent. Le troisième et le quatrième parvinrent à en arrêter chacun deux, tandis que le cinquième n'en arrêta qu'un seul. Le sixième fut un peu plus chanceux et réussit à arrêter trois tirs sur quatre, mais il s'assomma contre un des poteaux en tentant de bloquer le cinquième et dut partir à l'infirmerie sans pouvoir terminer les essais. Les deux suivants n'étaient absolument pas doués et ne réussirent pas à arrêter un seul tir – l'un deux se foula même la cheville en atterrissant. Le neuvième candidat fut d'un tout autre acabit : non seulement il ne se fit aucune blessure, mais parvint en plus à arrêter quatre tirs sur six, dont un de Felucia qui n'avait pourtant connu aucun échec jusqu'à maintenant. C'était après lui que Nathan devait passer…

Trop tendu à l'idée de passer après tous les autres, le jeune Gryffondor manqua son décollage et faillit se retrouver au sol seulement deux secondes après l'avoir quitté. Cela faisait plus d'un an que Nathan n'était plus monté sur un balai volant et ce dernier semblait tanguer dangereusement sous lui. D'origine moldue, il n'avait pu s'exercer au quidditch qu'à l'occasion des rares cours de vol qu'il avait eus en première année.

Devant les regards perplexes des spectateurs et les mines exaspérées de Tom et Felucia, le jeune garçon ferma les yeux et prit deux longues inspirations avant de se poster devant les buts de quidditch, semblables à deux gigantesques bâtonnets à bulles faits d'or et de cuivre. Aussitôt, le vent frais lui fouettant le visage et ébouriffant ses cheveux déjà en désordre redonna confiance à Nathan qui, une fois arrivé devant l'anneau central, déclara fièrement :

\- Je suis prêt !

Tom Porter n'attendit pas d'autre signal et s'envola à toute vitesse en direction de Nathan. Avant que celui-ci ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, le but était déjà inscrit…

Tom fit un petit looping pour célébrer ce but éclair avant de regagner le sol sous les applaudissements ravis des spectateurs et des nouveaux membres de l'équipe. Nathan n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il n'avait même pas vu la balle passer, tout était allé beaucoup trop vite ! C'était donc ça, le quidditch ?

\- Du nerf, Jones ! s'écria Felucia. Les Serpentard seront encore moins indulgents que nous. Alors soit tu te réveilles, soit tu quittes le terrain !

Meredith Withwald, la nouvelle poursuiveuse, enfourcha à son tour son balai, prête à décoller. Nathan devait vite se ressaisir, penser moins et agir uniquement à l'instinct. Il était celui qui avait rivalisé de vitesse avec Milo McAllister lors de son premier duel de sorciers. Il était pourvu de réflexes hors du commun et devait s'en servir pour bloquer les tirs. Grand et massif, il avait le physique idéal pour être gardien. Depuis le premier match du quidditch auquel il avait assisté deux ans auparavant, il mourrait d'envie de jouer à son tour et de se vouer corps et âme à la protection des buts comme s'ils étaient ses propres parents…(7)

\- Ouais !

Il venait de bloquer le premier tir de Meredith, qui avait été pourtant très rapide et qu'elle avait envoyé en direction du poteau le plus éloigné.

\- Bien joué, Jones ! le félicita Félucia. Mais avec moi, ce ne sera pas aussi facile !

Elle avait raison, Nathan avait à peine eu le temps de la voir décoller que le but était déjà inscrit.

\- Elle est très rapide ! fit remarquer Peter Weasley qui, malgré ses bras croisés, paraissait aussi ébahi que les autres. Allez Nathan ! Ne te laisse pas abattre !

Le jeune garçon esquissa un faible sourire. C'était difficile de ne pas se laisser abattre car il ne fallait qu'un but de plus et il se retrouvait disqualifié. Tom et Felucia possédaient des balais beaucoup plus puissants et plus maniables que le vieux Nimbus 2001(8) prêté par l'école, il n'avait aucune chance de se montrer aussi rapide qu'eux avec une telle épave. Il devait jouer autrement, scruter leurs regards, anticiper les tirs, plonger avec au moins un seconde d'avance…

\- Il l'a arrêté ! s'exclama joyeusement Peter Weasley en levant le poing en l'air. Vas-y Nathan !

Ragaillardi, le jeune garçon arrêta également le deuxième tir de Meredith d'un bond spectaculaire sur la droite, portant son nombre d'arrêts à trois. S'il bloquait le prochain tir de Felucia, il serait à égalité avec Forbes, qui avait effectué quatre arrêts sur six, s'il le ratait…

Eh bien, il serait bon pour repasser les essais lorsque Forbes aurait fini sa scolarité…

Felucia savait que c'était son talent qui déciderait du destin de Nathan en gardien de Gryffondor. Avec un sourire narquois, elle s'élança à toute vitesse vers les buts qu'il gardait et s'apprêta à tirer dans l'anneau gauche. Nathan n'eut même pas à réfléchir ; pour lui, c'était clair comme du véritasérum…

\- Je l'ai ! hurla-t-il en se saisissant à pleines mains du souafle écarlate qui avait fusé en direction du but de droite.

Avec une facilité déconcertante, il avait déjoué la feinte de Félucia et plongé du bon côté pour se saisir de la balle rouge que la capitaine de Gryffondor avait pourtant envoyée à une vitesse faramineuse.

\- Bien joué… grommela Felucia en se posant, l'air grincheux. On va donc devoir départager Jones et Forbes.

\- Vous allez chacun vous mettre à un bout du terrain, ordonna Tom. Felucia, Meredith et moi allons nous faire passer le souafle et chacun votre tour, vous devrez nous empêcher de marquer.

La tension se renforça encore davantage tandis que les deux aspirants gardiens se mirent en place. Cette fois, Nathan se doutait que la tâche demandée serait encore plus difficile car il n'était pas à l'abri du jeu d'équipe bien rôdé de Tom et Felucia.

Lorsque les trois poursuiveurs s'élancèrent en direction de Nathan, il s'aperçut que ses craintes étaient fondées : Felucia avait récupéré le souafle juste avant d'arriver devant Nathan, mais elle n'avait pas tiré, préférant effectuer une longue passe de dernière minute à Tom Porter qui s'était chargé de déposer le souafle dans l'anneau central qui n'était plus gardé.

Forbes ne fut pas plus chanceux ; Felucia avait dû comprendre qu'il les attendait, elle et Tom, de manche ferme et avait passé le souafle à Meredith qui avait pu marquer sans aucune difficulté dans l'anneau gauche déserté.

Pendant près d'une demi-heure, aucun des deux postulants ne fut capable d'arrêter le moindre tir. Les poursuiveurs rivalisaient d'ingéniosité et parvenaient à chaque fois à inventer quelque chose de nouveau pour faire passer le souafle dans les anneaux sans le moindre problème.

Plus ils évoluaient ensemble, plus leurs tactiques étaient élaborées, et plus ils étaient difficiles à stopper. Au bout de dix buts encaissés, Nathan se demanda s'il réussirait un jour à arrêter quoi que ce soit…

\- Ouais ! Enfin ! exulta Forbes de l'autre côté du terrain.

Nathan se raidit et serra les dents. Son concurrent venait de repousser le tir de Meredith et prenait ainsi l'ascendant sur lui. S'il ratait une nouvelle fois le souafle, il pouvait dire adieu au poste de gardien de Gryffondor pendant plusieurs années…

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Hahahahaha ! C'est salaud de terminer là-dessus, n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez de la chance que les chapitres suivants soient publiés dans la foulée. Ça m'aurait fait rire de lire vos commentaires dégoûtés de ne pas savoir si Nathan a réussi ou non.

 **Annexes** :

(1) **_Peter Weasley_** : Personnage inventé. Je ne sais jamais s'il est le petit-fils de George (via Fred Jr) ou de Ron (via Hugo). Niveau physique, il est librement inspiré de l'image que je me fais de Charlie. Bien que JK Rowling décrive ce dernier comme petit et râblé (cf _HP et la Coupe de Feu_ ), je m'imagine quelqu'un de plus fluet, avec les cheveux bouclés. Voici donc à quoi ressemble Peter aussi. Bien qu'il soit un personnage plutôt secondaire, je l'apprécie beaucoup avec son attitude légère et son humour pince sans rire. Soyez sûrs que vous le reverrez souvent jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte l'école.  
(2) **_La folie d'Angelina_** : Bon, j'avoue que j'y suis allé un peu fort, là. Mais bon, j'aime beaucoup Angelina et son énergie un peu folle dans le tome 5. Du coup, je me suis servi de ça pour imaginer la vieille « _Tatie Angie_ ». Mais au moins, relire ce passage m'a permis de me rappeler que Peter était le fils d'Hugo et petit-fils de Ron, vu qu'il est le frère de Jack et que Jack est le petit-neveu d'Angelina. . C'est bon, vous avez tout suivi ?  
(3) **_Flora Lufström_** : Personnage très secondaire qui prendra un peu plus d'importance au fil des pages. D'origine suédoise (Lufström était le nom d'un prof suédois quand j'étais à la fac), elle m'a été inspirée par Cho sur le plan de la personnalité. Ou au moins, je vois en elle la Cho que j'aurais voulu voir au-delà de « _HP et le prisonnier d'Azkaban_ » : une fille agile, futée, déterminée et très droite dans ses bottes. En lisant « HP et l'Ordre du Phénix », j'ai bien vu que je m'étais bercé d'illusions à propos de cette fille. En a d'ailleurs résulté ce prof de Sortilèges pathétique que je n'ai pas réussi à rendre intéressante. Ainsi, Flora Lufström est en quelque sorte une vengeance sur ma déception lorsque j'ai découvert que Cho Chang était vraiment une grosse c***asse !  
(4) **_La détermination de Flora_** : Si les deux seules filles qui ont lu le tome 5 en entier suivent cette fanfic ici aussi, désolé pour ça…  
(5) **_Felucia Tholmes_** : Personnage totalement inventé. Son nom et son prénom sont issus de l'univers Starwars (respectivement un maître Jedi et une planète). En ce qui concerne son design, je ne me rappelle plus du tout d'où me sont venues les idées. J'ai juste imaginé une fille cool, énergique, et sortant des sentiers battus. Ainsi est née Félucia. Mon seul regret la concernant, c'est qu'elle n'apparaît pas assez à mon goût.  
(6) **_Les essais de l'équipe de Gryffondor_** : Directement inspirés de « HP et le prince de sang-mêlé ». Même si j'ai de gros doutes sur les aptitudes de Harry en tant que Capitaine d'équipe, j'ai beaucoup aimé le passage où il sélectionne ses joueurs. Ainsi, j'ai beaucoup apprécié écrire cette scène.  
(7) **_Les vieux Nimbus 2001 de l'école_** : Hé oui ! Les balais autrefois flambant neuf des joueurs de Serpentard sont maintenant obsolètes et servent à l'entrainement des jeunes recrues, à l'image des _Etoiles filantes_ cinquante ans auparavant.  
(8) **_Les essais du gardien_** : Bien que je m'identifie très rarement à Nathan, cette scène est basé sur mon expérience personnelle. Je n'ai jamais été très doué en sports collectifs, jusqu'à ce qu'on me colle dans les buts en classe de première lors des cours de handball. Doué de réflexes pas trop dégueu, je réussissais le plus souvent à récupérer les ballons du bout des doigts sans trop savoir comment je m'y étais pris. Voici pourquoi j'ai décidé de détailler un peu plus la sélection des gardiens, et d'y intégrer Nathan, le premier des persos principaux.

 **RàR** :

 _Invictus_ : Quant à moi, c'est toujours un plaisir de découvrir tes commentaires, même si tu sais d'avance presque tout ce qui va se passer.

 _Ph fan_ : Content que ça te plaise. Je suis heureux de te retrouver au rendez-vous à chaque fois.

 _Saaria24_ : Désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe à chaque fois. Je fais attention pourtant… Merci de suivre malgré tout, en tout cas !

 **Dans les prochains épisodes** :

Nathan a donc tenté sa chance avec l'équipe de Gryffondor, saura-t-il la concrétiser ? Ou devra-t-il attendre que Forbes finisse sa scolarité avant de pouvoir défier Milo McAllister sur son propre terrain ?

Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre ! Ou pas… en fait je sais plus. Hahaha !

Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que vous aurez l'occasion de voir à l'oeuvre deux autres professeurs à Poudlard. Deux femmes qui ne vous sont pas inconnues. Qui sont-elles ? Et quelles matières enseignent-elles ? A vous de le découvrir dans le prochain chapitre ^^.


	9. Mystère ou Épouvante ?

**_Note_** _: Et après moult péripéties sur le site pour enfin réussir à publier quelque chose de lisible, voici le deuxième chapitre de la soirée. Au programme, nouveaux cours et nouveaux enjeux. Plus une petite découverte à la clé. Vous êtes prévenus._

 ** _Défi_** _: Ce n'en était pas vraiment un, mais si vous avez trouvé, bravo à vous !_

 ** _Disclaimer_** _: Les deux professeurs au centre de l'intrigue de ce chapitre sont des créations de J.K Rowling. Ce qu'elles sont devenues, en revanche, c'est mon idée._

* * *

La seconde semaine de cours reprit beaucoup trop vite pour la plupart des troisième année qui n'avaient pas eu le temps de se mettre à jour dans leurs devoirs. C'était par exemple le cas de Milo qui ne pouvait plus compter sur le soutien d'Alienor pour les faire et dut pour la première fois se mettre à travailler sérieusement.(1)

Du côté des Gryffondor, on était trop occupé à commenter les résultats des sélections de l'équipe de quidditch pour porter un quelconque intérêt à leurs obligations académiques. Les Poufsouffle, quant à eux, n'avaient pas besoin de distraction extérieure pour se sentir dépassés par la complexité des exercices à faire et le délai bien trop court pour les réaliser.

En définitive, seuls les Serdaigle se tenaient à jour dans leurs devoirs et abordaient ce deuxième lundi avec assurance, à l'image d'Hester qui avait même hâte de voir cette surcharge de travail doubler par l'arrivée de nouvelles matières optionnelles.

\- Mais comment vas-tu suivre autant d'options à la fois ?(2) demanda Eric au sortir du cours de Potions que les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle avaient toujours en commun.

\- Je me débrouillerai, lui répondit Hester sur un ton nonchalant, tu sais ce qu'on mange ce midi ?

Elle descendit la première les escaliers qui menaient à la Grande Salle laissant Eric dans un profond désarroi.

\- Mais les cours de Divination et de Soins aux Créatures Magiques ont lieu à seize heures ce soir, tu ne pourras pas assister aux deux en même temps ! insista Eric dès qu'il eût rattrapé sa camarade au bas de l'escalier du troisième étage.

\- Bien sûr que non ! lui répondit Hester en éclatant de rire. Il y a un autre cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques vendredi, j'irai à celui-là.

\- Mais c'est pendant le seul horaire d'étude des Moldus ! lui rappela Eric. Tu ne vas quand même pas le manquer, on a dit qu'on irait ensemble !

Hester s'arrêta au pied de l'escalier du premier étage et se retourna vers son ami en esquissant un petit sourire.

\- Mais non, je ne le manquerai pas, n'aie pas peur. Maintenant, pourrais-tu te dépêcher ? J'ai une faim de loup et il me reste le devoir de Défense contre les Forces du Mal à finir de recopier.

Il se tut donc et emboîta le pas derrière sa meilleure amie. Cependant, l'inquiétude ne le quitta pas durant tout le chemin qui menait à la Grande Salle. Une bonne partie des élèves de Poufsouffle, qui méprisaient tous Eric, avait choisi l'Etude des Moldus comme option. Or c'était la seule matière que le jeune Poufsouffle n'avait pas en commun avec Nathan et Dalia, ses amis de Gryffondor et Serpentard. Hester savait qu'Eric craignait de se retrouver tout seul pour ce cours et que c'était en bonne partie pour cela qu'il souhaitait plus que tout l'avoir à ses côtés. Cela ne dérangeait aucunement la jeune fille de Serdaigle qui n'avait, elle non plus, aucun camarade avec qui aller à ce cours. D'ailleurs, le rapprochement d'Eric avec ce grand gaillard de Gryffondor et cette drôle de fille de Serpentard avait amené ce dernier à passer moins de temps avec elle. Ce cours ensemble était l'occasion de renouer avec lui des liens qui s'étaient détendus l'année précédente. Elle était prête à tout pour éviter qu'Eric ne se retrouve tout seul, quitte à remonter le temps s'il le fallait…(3)

oOoOo

Le soir même donc, les élèves de troisième année assistèrent à leurs premiers cours optionnels. Tandis que certains se dirigeaient vers la forêt interdite pour la Divination, les autres gravissaient les marches qui menaient à la Tour Nord pour se rendre au cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques.

\- Personne ne s'est jamais demandé pourquoi le cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques avait lieu dans une tour ? demanda alors Kevin Dornton qui suivait Nathan de près, comme s'il craignait de perdre sa trace dans les nombreux couloirs qui ondulaient autour de l'aile nord du château.

\- Eh bien, c'est parce que c'est là que le professeur Lovegood a son bureau, voilà tout, lui expliqua Jack avec nonchalance. Pourquoi une telle question ?

\- Parce qu'on risque de s'occuper de créatures dangereuses, intervint Timothy qui, lui non plus, ne semblait pas dans son assiette. Normalement, il faudrait être en plein air pour éviter les accidents, non ?

Tout le monde arrêta de grimper et commença à se jeter des regards interrogateurs. C'était vrai que quelque chose clochait. S'ils devaient étudier des créatures imposantes, ou qui crachaient du feu, elles risquaient de créer beaucoup de dégâts si elles restaient enfermées dans une salle.

\- On ne va peut-être étudier que la théorie, objecta Gregory avec espoir, elle nous montrera peut-être des gravures représentant les créatures magiques et nous donnera des informations sur eux ainsi que des indications pour nous en occuper.

\- Eh bien ! Ca risque d'être gai ! bougonna Zack déçu.

Plusieurs élèves acquiescèrent, ils étaient nombreux à espérer une véritable pagaille causée par une course-poursuite avec un monstre extrêmement dangereux.

\- Avant tout, il nous faudra résoudre un problème de taille, intervint Nathan en s'arrêtant soudain.

\- Lequel ? demanda Zack avec plus d'entrain.

Il espérait sans doute qu'une bête féroce garderait la salle où ils devraient avoir leur cours. Cependant, Nathan n'était aucunement effrayé, juste embarrassé. Il invita ses camarades à lever la tête et tous purent voir au plafond une petite trappe circulaire taillée dans le bois. On pouvait y lire sur une petite plaque de cuivre : Luna F. Lovegood, Professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques.(4)

\- On fait comment pour monter là-haut ? demanda alors Nathan à voix haute, tandis que les autres s'inquiétaient de ne pas avoir emmené de balai volant.

Comme si elle avait entendu sa requête, la trappe s'ouvrit toute seule et une longue échelle de corde y fut lâchée.

\- Il suffisait de demander, dit Jack avec un grand sourire, je passe en premier !(5)

Avec l'adresse d'un petit singe, il escalada rapidement l'échelle avec à sa suite son cousin, Nathan, puis le reste de la classe qui, cette fois, se composait d'élèves de différentes maisons. Alienor fut la dernière à pénétrer dans la drôle de salle de classe.

D'une forme parfaitement circulaire, elle semblait épouser la forme de la tour nord. Au centre trônait une cheminée en pierres noires dans lequel ronflait un gigantesque feu. Des tabourets en bois noirci étaient placés de telle sorte qu'ils formaient un cercle autour de la cheminée. En dehors de ces éléments, la pièce n'était pas beaucoup meublée. Aux fenêtres pendaient lamentablement des rideaux dont les extrémités semblaient avoir été brûlées à de nombreuses reprises. L'air y était très pesant et la fumée du feu assombrissait la pièce déjà pauvre en lumière. Sans vraiment savoir à côté de qui elle se trouvait, Alienor s'assit sur un tabouret bancal au moment-même où une forme se matérialisa dans le feu.

\- Qu'est-ce qu… commença Nathan.

Mais Zack lui posa la main sur l'épaule dans geste apaisant.

\- Ce n'est que de la poudre de Cheminette expliqua-t-il en réprimant un sourire devant l'air abasourdi de Nathan. C'est un moyen qui permet aux sorciers de voyager via les réseaux de Cheminée du monde entier. Dans ma famille, on l'utilise beaucoup.

Nathan hocha la tête, mais à vrai dire, il ne se sentait pas beaucoup plus rassuré. La vieille dame qui venait d'apparaître dans les flammes avait un aspect plutôt insolite. Elle était plutôt petite, le regard rêveur et avait des cheveux gris tous ébouriffés. Sur ses oreilles trônaient de drôles de bijoux qui ressemblaient davantage à des légumes qu'à des pierres précieuses. Lorsqu'elle s'adressa à eux, ce fut avec une douce voix rêveuse :

\- Je vous souhaite la bienvenue, très chers élèves de troisième année, je suis le professeur Luna Lovegood et je vous enseignerai les Soins aux Créatures Magiques.

oOoOo

De leur côté, le groupe qui devait aller en divination n'était pas très à l'aise non plus. Pour la plupart d'entre eux, c'était la première fois qu'ils devraient se rendre dans la Forêt Interdite. Nombreux furent celles et ceux qui tremblaient de peur en pensant aux loups-garous et autres créatures dangereuses qu'on disait avoir élu domicile dans ces sombres lieux.

Pour d'autres, les préoccupations se trouvaient clairement ailleurs…

\- C'est affreux, toutes ces toiles d'araignée ! se plaignit Tina en se frottant les bras, l'air dégoûté. Et cette absence de lumière, ça va être mauvais pour ma peau !

Loin devant elle, Hester marchait d'un pas rapide en serrant les poings. Elle se sentait horriblement seule sans Hope et Timothy. Pourquoi avait-elle décidé de s'inscrire à cette matière ? Le seul autre élève de Serdaigle présent au cours – mis à part Tina et ses deux sangsues – c'était Marc Darley, et il était aussi maniéré que les trois glousseuses.

Dalia se sentait isolée elle aussi. Accompagnée de deux de ses amies de Gryffondor, Mathilda ne lui accordait pas un regard et prenait bien soin de marcher à bonne distance de la petite Serpentard. Les élèves de Poufsouffle appliquaient la même stratégie étant une amie d'Eric, Dalia n'attirait aucunement la sympathie de Thelma et Christopher.

Il y avait bien une autre élève de Serpentard qui avait rejoint le groupe de divination, mais il était de notoriété publique que Dalia rejetait en bloc tout ce qui avait trait à sa maison, et inversement.

Finalement, ce fut dans un silence gêné et oppressant que tout le monde se retrouva dans une petite clairière faiblement éclairée par le soleil couchant.

\- Cela ira comme ça, intervint alors une voix dans la pénombre, vous êtes allés assez loin…

Prise au dépourvu, Tina poussa un hurlement tandis que le reste des élèves se retourna vivement pour apercevoir avec stupeur une vieille sorcière d'apparence vénérable apparaître dans un tourbillon de feuilles mortes.

\- Comment a-t-elle fait ça ? s'étonna Christopher en reculant de plusieurs pas, la baguette prête à servir.

\- Je ne sais pas, murmura Thelma qui semblait troublée elle aussi, elle a peut-être transplané…

Non loin d'eux, Hester leva les yeux au ciel en signe d'exaspération. On ne pouvait pas transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, c'était bien connu.

La vieille sorcière esquissa un sourire indulgent. On pouvait la qualifier de très belle, malgré son âge. Elle était plutôt grande, mince, et portait un turban de soie couleur ocre qui cachait partiellement des cheveux blanc immaculé.

\- Bien le bonsoir, chers enfants, je suis le professeur Patil, j'assure le cours de Divination.

Dans les cachots, Milo s'était isolé. Il n'osait pas le dire car cela aurait fâché son cousin Gregorius, mais Alienor lui manquait déjà. Occupé à faire ses devoirs pour le lendemain, il se rendit compte que, sans elle pour le laisser recopier sur ses notes, les traités de Métamorphose étaient horriblement difficiles à comprendre.

A l'autre bout de la salle commune, il vit Demetrius et deux autres troisième année fêter l'entrée de ce dernier dans l'équipe de quidditch. Mais Milo ne pouvait pas partager leur allégresse. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, il était accompagné d'Alienor et toute sa vie il avait compté sur elle pour assurer ses arrières. On le voyait lui comme un génie, mais sa cousine, elle était bien plus que cela. Elle l'avait toujours suivi comme son ombre, si bien que l'on était habitué à la considérer comme le faire-valoir de Milo. Mais ce que ce dernier avait fini par se rendre compte douloureusement, c'était que leurs rôles étaient en réalité inversés presque dans tous les aspects de leur vie d'apprenti-sorciers, Milo se sentait dépassé par le calme et la présence d'Alienor.

D'ailleurs, plus il y pensait, plus les réactions de sa cousine lui semblaient normales, évidentes, et il en vint même à maudire sa propre lâcheté pour ne pas être amené à réagir de la sorte. Mais s'il y avait quelqu'un que Milo craignait plus qu'Alienor à Poudlard, c'était bien Gregorius. D'autant plus que ces derniers temps, il semblait plus agressif et vindicatif que jamais…

Cela lui faisait mal de l'admettre, mais en aucun cas Milo ne pouvait se permettre d'aller contre les volontés de son cousin. Il s'inquiétait du sort de l'équipe de Serpentard autant qu'il approuvait la création d'un groupe anti-vampire, mais sa couardise l'empêchait d'exposer ses convictions en public.

Dans la salle étouffante de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, Luna Lovegood fit le tour de chaque table sans prononcer une seule parole. Elle se contentait d'observer le moindre détail dans l'apparence de chaque élève puis passait au suivant sans jamais se départir de son sourire mystérieux.

Alors qu'elle passait entre les rangs, Hester, Eric et Timothy échangèrent des regards interloqués en haussant les sourcils. A la table de Nathan, Zack et Jack pouffaient de rire devant l'allure insolite de leur professeur. Quelques mètres plus loin, à la table voisine, Gregory tentait de faire meilleure figure en affichant son visage le plus concentré, mais il était bien le seul. Alienor elle-même esquissa un sourire en voyant cette drôle de sorcière entreprendre de leur expliquer le déroulement de son cours :

\- Ce cours ne sera pas comme les autres, annonça le professeur, je ne vous demanderai pas de feuilleter des gros volumes et de sortir des réponses préconçues. Les créatures que je vous présenterai ne sont pas répertoriées dans les livres car le ministère de la magie craint voir la vérité exposée au grand jour…

\- Ou qu'elles n'existent tout simplement pas, commenta Zack avec un sourire goguenard qui se répercuta sur presque tous les visages des élèves.

Lovegood semblait ne rien avoir entendu. Elle se dirigea vers la cheminée et prononça à voix très basse une incantation longue et complexe. Presqu'aussitôt, des formes humanoïdes se matérialisèrent à partir du feu qui ronflait dans la cheminée et s'en échappèrent en brandissant des tisons d'un air menaçant.

Le sourire des élèves s'évanouit aussi vite que s'il avait fondu sous la chaleur des créatures. Quelques filles poussèrent des cris, plusieurs garçons reculèrent. L'air alarmé, Nathan, Hester et Alienor sortirent leurs baguettes magiques tandis qu'Eric se saisit rapidement de trois fioles remplies d'une substance blanchâtre oscillant entre le liquide et le gazeux.

\- Ce sont des Héliopathes(6), leur apprit le professeur Lovegood, des esprits du feu que l'on a condamnés à brûler pour l'éternité jusqu'à ce qu'ils finissent par oublier leur ancienne identité et tentent de tout brûler sur leur passage. Je ne vous demande pas de les combattre – nous ne sommes pas en Défense contre les Forces du Mal – il vous faudra au contraire les apaiser et leur donner ce qu'ils recherchent…

Alors que les formes enflammées leur fonçaient dessus, la totalité des élèves présents déglutit en même temps en se rendant compte que le cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques ne serait pas aussi comique que le professeur qui l'enseignait.

oOoOo

Au cœur de la Forêt Interdite, en revanche, les élèves qui assistaient au cours de divination n'auraient pu être dans un état d'esprit plus différent. Ne comprenant pas la moitié des mots que leur disait le professeur Patil, la plupart avait sombré dans un état semi-léthargique que même Hester semblait contenir difficilement. La voix monotone du professeur, qui répétait inlassablement les mêmes phrases, semblait à présent aussi douce que le ronronnement d'un chat et bientôt, tous les élèves furent incapables de rester éveillés…

\- Bien, fit enfin le professeur Patil alors que les têtes d'Hester et de Dalia s'affaissèrent enfin prouvant qu'elles avaient sombré elles aussi, le cours peut donc commencer…

Esquissant un mystérieux sourire, Parvati Patil cessa de tourner autour des élèves endormis. Elle vint se placer au centre du cercle qu'ils formaient et s'y assit en tailleur avant de fermer les yeux à son tour. Puis, sans utiliser la moindre parole, elle se mit à communiquer :

\- _La divination est l'une des matières les plus complexes à enseigner et pratiquement impossible à assimiler si l'on a pas dès la naissance certaines dispositions. C'est pourquoi, pour faciliter votre apprentissage, je vais tenter de transmettre mon savoir à votre inconscient à travers la légilimancie. Ainsi vous serez plus à même de comprendre les subtilités de l'art divinatoire à votre réveil._

Personne ne se réveilla à la suite à ce discours énigmatique. Au contraire, les jeunes apprenti-sorciers semblèrent d'avantage plongés dans leur sommeil. Certains d'entre eux avaient même l'air plutôt calme et serein, comme s'ils étaient en train de faire les plus beaux rêves que leur esprit pouvait leur apporter. C'était le cas pour Tina, Mathilda et une élève de Serpentard du nom d'Olivia Mortensen. Hester et Dalia, de leur côté, semblaient aussi impassibles que des statues et assimilèrent le savoir que leur insufflait le professeur avec une indifférence palpable.

\- _Tout le monde pense que la Divination consiste à percer les mystères de l'avenir, mais elle est bien plus que ça. En réalité les vrais devins sont censés être capables de percer toutes les interrogations qui nous viennent, qu'elles concernent le futur, le présent, ou le passé. Bien entendu, les méthodes de vision qui permettent de voir au-delà du voile de la perception sont variées et leur efficacité dépend de chaque individu ainsi que de ce qu'il cherche à savoir. Ainsi, lorsque l'on cherche dans une source d'informations aussi gigantesque que les astres, il ne faut pas s'attendre à y trouver des réponses claires concernant un être en particulier, car les étoiles ont vocation à révéler les grands bouleversements qui secouent notre monde et non les petites aventures auxquelles peuvent prendre part chacun et chacune d'entre nous. Au contraire, la boule de cristal ou l'étude des rêves, outils bien plus personnels et requérant d'avantage la force de l'esprit, révèleront au chercheur ce qui le concerne directement, lui ou ses proches, si tant est qu'il sache correctement regarder. Pour ce premier cours avec vous, je vais profiter de votre état léthargique pour pénétrer avec vous le mystère de vos rêves. Comme vous êtes novices en matière de divination, je vous guiderai pendant toute la séance, ce qui vous permettra d'entrer plus profondément dans votre inconscient et d'en trouver des vérités insoupçonnées. (7)_

Après avoir ce long discours d'introduction sur la nature des cours de Divination, le visage du professeur Patil abandonna ses traits paisibles et sereins pour afficher une concentration extrême. Les paupières crispées, les membres tendus, le corps se balançant d'avant en arrière, Parvati Patil entra alors dans l'inconscient vulnérable de chacun de ses élèves.

Elle ne découvrit pas grand-chose dans la plupart des esprits de ses disciples, ce qui ne la surprit guère. Les désirs charnels de Tina la laissèrent indifférente, tout comme les motivations guerrières d'Olivia Mortensen ou la culpabilité des élèves de Poufsouffle à propos de leur attitude envers Eric Hortshore. Les esprits de trois jeunes filles, en revanche, attirèrent son attention.

Tout d'abord, elle découvrit de nombreuses informations compromettantes dans l'esprit d'Hester O'Brian qui continuait ses investigations pour découvrir l'identité de l'élève loup-garou qui était dans leur classe. Sans hésiter, Parvati effaça ces informations de l'esprit d'Hester pour en remplacer d'autres, inoffensives. Cela n'allait peut-être pas empêcher la jeune Serdaigle de continuer ses recherches, mais au moins, elle repartirait de zéro. D'ailleurs, en découvrant tout ce qu'elle avait compris ou deviné, Parvati ne put s'empêcher d'admirer Hester et de la comparer une nouvelle fois à Hermione Granger, sa brillante amie qui travaillait pour le ministère en tant que Directrice du département de la Justice Magique.

Ensuite, ce fut le passé de Dalia Snakanger qui retint son attention. De nombreux événements de la vie de la jeune fille étaient enfouis au plus profond de son inconscient, si bien qu'elle n'y avait pas accès, ce que Parvati considéra comme une bonne chose, étant donnée l'horreur de certains de ces souvenirs cachés.

Pour finir, l'esprit du professeur de Divination fut attiré par certains détails du rêve de Mathilda Greenhouse. Etant d'origine moldue, son esprit n'allait pas se perdre dans le monde magique cependant, une bribe de souvenirs interpela Parvati. Ils montraient Mathilda, fillette, riant aux éclats sur le dos d'une petite ponette au pelage blanc immaculé. Puis la vague de souvenirs se transforma en fantasmes, la fillette de la vision se transforma en une jeune femme robuste et élancée, montée sur un pégase couleur des neiges qui s'élancerait dans le ciel à sa demande pour aller combattre un ennemi invisible. Surprise par une telle vision, Parvati rompit la connexion d'un coup sec, ce qui amena tout le monde à se réveiller en sursaut. Certaines poussèrent même des cris de stupeur.

\- Professeur, demanda Mathilda sur un ton inquiet, que ce passe-t-il ?

Le professeur Patil ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, elle se contenta de dévisager cette fillette innocente au visage enfantin. Pendant plusieurs minutes, personne n'osa parler et tout le monde fixa son regard sur les yeux du professeur, desquels transparaissait une lueur d'espoir mêlée à un sentiment de terreur intense.

\- Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui mesdemoiselles, annonça le professeur Patil sans se soucier de la présence de Christopher Reinstad, Malcolm Belly et Marc Darley dans les rangs. Il est bientôt dix-huit heures, je vous invite à rejoindre la Grande Salle pour y dîner. Pour une première séance, je dois vous avouer que c'était plutôt prometteur.

A la sortie de la Forêt Interdite, les élèves échangèrent leurs impressions sur le cours insolite auquel ils venaient d'assister. Tous semblaient plutôt fiers d'eux en raison du compliment que leur avait adressé leur professeur, mais certains se demandaient la raison d'une telle faveur. En réalité, ils n'avaient rien fait d'autre que de dormir profondément mais semblaient tous éreintés comme s'ils avaient fourni un effort colossal au cours de ces rêves qu'ils avaient eu à la demande de leur professeur.

Tina, qui avait rêvé pendant la totalité des deux heures de beaux jeunes gens qui l'entouraient, déclara le cours de Divination comme son préféré. Elle était d'ailleurs encore émoustillée par la vision de cet homme brun d'un certain âge dont le visage fin et les yeux verts l'avaient charmée au plus haut point. Elle n'allait pas oublier de sitôt ce regard ferme et affirmé qui l'avait observé avec tant d'attention. Pourvu que ce rêve fût un aperçu de ce qui l'attendait à l'avenir, les adolescents de ce fichu collège étaient tellement ennuyeux !(8)

Hester, en revanche, était beaucoup moins enchantée par ce cours bizarre et mystérieux qui l'avait fait plonger dans des rêves étranges qui ne semblaient pas être les siens. Par ailleurs, alors que tout le monde annonçait avoir découvert des secrets extraordinaires à travers leurs voyages intérieurs, la jeune fille de Serdaigle avait davantage l'impression d'avoir perdu quelque chose de très important durant ces deux heures, sans qu'elle sache vraiment ce que c'était.

Dalia, de son côté, resta silencieuse pendant tout le trajet qui la menait au château. Elle n'arrivait pas à démêler l'enchevêtrement de souvenirs qui l'avait assaillie dans ses rêves. Alors que les autres semblaient avoir bénéficié du soutien legilimenciel de leur professeur, elle avait au contraire eu l'impression d'avoir eu à se débrouiller toute seule pour s'y retrouver dans ce dédale d'images et de sensations. Plus encore, elle avait comme l'impression que ses rêves avaient été volontairement embrouillés pour ne pas lui laisser le loisir d'en découvrir la véritable nature. Mais si tel était le cas, pour quelle raison Parvati Patil aurait procédé à une telle opération ? Et d'ailleurs, en était-elle capable ? Et pourquoi réprimait-elle de tels tremblements alors que depuis sa plus tendre enfance, elle avait le sentiment que toute peur ou sensation de faiblesse lui était étrangère...

Restée à l'abri des arbres à l'orée de la forêt, Parvati Patil attendit de voir tous ses élèves disparaître derrière les portes protectrices du château, pour sortir de sa robe de sorcier une petite fiole contenant une substance argentée qui oscillait entre le liquide et le gazeux. D'un geste machinal, comme elle l'avait déjà fait de nombreuses fois, elle versa la substance mystérieuse dans une petite coupe d'argent et l'y fit tournoyer en attendant qu'une image se forme, aussi distincte que si on l'eût regardé au travers d'une petite lucarne en hauteur.

Le souvenir de Parvati refit surface, encore plus précis que dans sa propre mémoire. Comme à son habitude, elle regarda sans ciller annoncer la prophétie d'Eckellion, puis la sienne qui annonçait la venue future de l'élu, pourfendeur de tout mal. Encore aujourd'hui, Parvati avait du mal à croire qu'elle eût pu prédire une telle chose alors que le monde dans lequel les sorciers vivaient à présent était paisible et sans danger à l'horizon.

Elle connaissait ce souvenir par cœur et ne le consulta une nouvelle fois que pour confirmer sa certitude. Elle avait surtout besoin d'entendre une nouvelle fois un verset précis de sa prophétie :

 _Le loup – agile chasseur des forêts – le serpent – furtif espion et tueur incisif – l'araignée – patiente et sage, mais déterminée à capturer sa proie – le scorpion – fatale créature au poison fourdoyant – le faucon – guerrier garant de la justice et de la loi – la tortue – sage et paisible amie de la nature – et la jument – mère protectrice de l'élu, seront capables d'annihiler toute trace de lui…_

Elle entendit un petit froissement de feuilles derrière elle et remit à la hâte la substance argentée dans la petite fiole. Lorsqu'elle se retourna pour identifier l'auteur du bruit, elle se détendit en apercevant un magnifique centaure au pelage couleur de la nuit.

\- Blake, lâcha-elle dans un souffle de soulagement, tu tombes bien…

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Blake de sa voix lente et douce. J'ai cru percevoir un bouleversement dans les eaux du lac…

Parvati ne fit pas attention à sa remarque et se redressa de toute sa hauteur. De sa voix la plus digne, elle déclara :

\- Préviens Yzel que nous avons identifié une incarnation des guerriers d'Ohenfeld.

Aussitôt, les yeux noirs de Blake s'agrandirent sous l'effet de la surprise et du soulagement.

\- Parfait ! lança-t-il avec un demi-sourire. Duquel s'agit-il ?

\- De la jument, annonça Parvati d'une voix de commandante d'armée, nous avons trouvé la mère de l'élu !

Au même moment, on crut voir des étincelles s'échapper du sommet de la Tour Nord.

oOoOo

Les élèves du cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques étaient exténués, effrayés et brûlés sur quasiment toute la surface de leurs corps meurtris. Pendant près de deux heures, ils avaient essayé d'apaiser de violents esprits du feu avant de s'apercevoir qu'aucune de leurs paroles de pouvait les atteindre et que seule l'eau pouvait les calmer et les empêcher de brûler toute la Tour.

\- Ce n'était pas trop mal, mais il y a de la place pour du progrès, annonça le professeur Lovegood en emprisonnant le reste des Héliopathes dans le feu ronflant de la cheminée au centre de la pièce.

Les élèves ne songèrent même pas à protester et s'évadèrent de la salle de classe aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient pour fuir le plus loin possible cette sorcière insensée qui avait failli les faire brûler tous, confinés dans cette salle de classe.

Hester profita du trajet jusqu'à la Grande Salle pour reprendre ses esprits. Elle était la seule à avoir réussi à neutraliser un héliopathe mais restait très en colère après le professeur Lovegood.

\- Des esprits du feu, mon œil ! murmura-t-elle rageusement dès qu'elle fût sûre d'être hors de portée des oreilles du professeur Lovegood. C'était un sort de pyromancie !

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Oups ! Finalement, on sait pas encore pour Nathan, hahahaha ! Je ne pme rappelais plus que j'avais été aussi sadique ! xD. Par contre, qu'avez-vous pensé des premiers cours de Luna et Parvati ? Certes, on les avait déjà vues dans le premier tome, mais là c'est la première fois qu'on les voit enseigner. Des idées ?

 **Notes Annexes** :

(1) **_Pauvre Milo_** : On va le plaindre le choupinou…  
(2) **_Questionnement d'Eric_** : Comment Hester va faire pour suivre douze cours à la fois ? Mmmh, je sais pas… Une idée ?  
(3) **_« Quitte à remonter le temps »_** : C'est bon, vous l'avez ?  
(4) **_Les appartements du Professeur Lovegood_** : Hé oui ! Luna habite désormais dans l'ancienne salle de Divination. Ça vous étonne ?  
(5) **_Réplique de Jack Weasley_** : Inspiré de celle de son grand-père Ron, dans le tome 3 de la saga HP.  
(6) **_Héliopathes_** : Créatures magiques citées par Luna dans « _HP et l'Ordre du Phénix_ ». Probablement issues de l'imaginaire de son père, elle s'est juste appliquée à utiliser ses prodigieux dons pour la magie afin d'en créer de toutes pièces. Et vous verrez, ce ne sont pas les seules surprises qu'elle nous réserve, la petite Luna !  
(7) **_Parvati Patil_** : On ne sait pratiquement rien de ce qu'est devenue Parvati après la guerre. Je ne sais même pas si JK Rowling lui a imaginé un futur tellement elle doit lui sembler insignifiante. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai toujours bien aimé ce personnage méga secondaire. Du coup, j'ai adoré l'imaginer en grande prêtresse énigmatique et incroyablement puissante.  
(8) **_Le rêve de Tina_** : Si elle avait su la pauvre. Elle aurait fait un peu plus attention à ce mystérieux inconnu.

 **Dans les prochains épisodes** :

Euh… bon cette fois, laissez-moi regarder avant, car je ne me rappelle plus. Après tout, ça fait six ans que j'ai terminé d'écrire ce tome 3.

Ah si ! Je me rappelle ! Le premier week-end à Pré-au-Lard ! Hé bah à cette occasion, le futur émotionnel d'Hester prendra forme peu à peu. Saurez-vous deviner pour qui son cœur commencera à battre ? Milo ? Nathan ? Ou quelqu'un de totalement différent ?


	10. Le village des sorciers

**_Note_** _: Désolé pour le délai entre les chapitres 9 et 10. Je comptais publier les trois chapitres en même temps. Mais jai eu un empêchement._

 ** _Disclaimer_** _: Comme d'hab, tout est à JKR, sauf les personnages princpaux._

* * *

La deuxième semaine de cours passa sans autre problème particulier. Les élèves de troisième année apprirent vite à se familiariser avec leurs nouvelles options. Même si le cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques était extrêmement dangereux en raison des horribles créatures à l'origine douteuse auxquelles le professeur Lovegood faisait appel, les élèves ne pouvaient pas nier qu'ils y apprenaient une foule de choses qui pourraient leur être utiles dans les cas extrêmes.

Ainsi, nombreux furent celles et ceux qui maîtrisèrent dès la fin du premier mois la fabrication de l'onguent pyroprotecteur que le professeur leur avait administré à la fin du cours sur les Héliopathes. De même, la domestication du Ronflak Cornu s'avérait plutôt de bonne augure étant donné qu'une fois qu'il avait reconnu son maître attitré, cette espèce de gros chien affublé d'une énorme corne en spirale sur le front s'avérait être un parfait garde du corps, pouvant déchiqueter un être humain en moins de trois secondes.(1)

Finalement, que les créatures présentées par le professeur Lovegood fussent naturelles ou créées artificiellement par elle, n'était plus si important. Dans tous les cas, elles étaient véritablement très intéressantes et les connaissances du professeur les concernant étaient sans égales.

Cependant, Hester ne voyait pas ces horreurs indescriptibles du même œil. Pour elle, l'Enormus à Babille(2), l'Héliopathe ou même le Ronflak Cornu étaient des nuisances dont il fallait se méfier, au même titre que les vampires. Elle s'était inscrite au cours des Soins au Créatures Magiques pour apprendre à s'occuper de licornes, d'hippogriffes ou de crabes de feu, pas pour assister à ce simulacre d'enseignement sur des créatures qui n'étaient certainement pas répertoriées dans les manuels scolaires.

La Divination non plus ne l'avait pas beaucoup emballée. Elle avait été persuadée qu'apprendre à voir au-delà des apparences et fouiller au plus profond de son inconscient l'aideraient dans ses recherches, mais au contraire, elle avait l'impression que plus elle faisait de voyages intérieurs, plus les informations semblaient lui échapper(3). Elle fut d'ailleurs vexée de se rendre compte qu'à ce jeu-là, Tina et Mathilda se montraient bien plus douées qu'elle. Au bout de la troisième séance seulement, le professeur Patil annonça qu'elles n'avaient plus besoin de son aide pour les guider à travers leurs rêves car elles pouvaient les explorer et en trouver les sens cachés par elle-même.

Dalia aussi avait l'impression de n'arriver à rien lors des cours prodigués par la grande prêtresse. Elle avait l'impression que ses rêves concernaient sa jeunesse et les raisons pour lesquelles elle avait été de nombreuses fois abandonnée. Dont celle qui pourrait expliquer qu'elle parle aux serpents, discipline originellement réservée aux mages noirs…

Heureusement, il existait d'autres moyens pour percer les mystères du passé et de l'avenir ; l'étude des textes anciens écrits en Runes étaient pratiquement tous prophétiques et permettaient de mieux comprendre les bouleversements qui avaient secoué le monde des sorciers au fil des siècles, ainsi que d'en appréhender de nouveaux qui se dérouleraient prochainement. Parallèlement, l'Arithmancie, discipline boudée par la plupart des élèves en raison de sa complexité s'avérait d'une grande utilité quand il s'agissait de deviner les évènements à venir en étudiant les chiffres, les dates, les évolutions numériques etc. Si elle ne pouvait découvrir ce qu'elle cherchait via la divination, Hester se ferait une joie d'y parvenir en utilisant d'autres méthodes magiques.

Dalia, en revanche, bien qu'elle fût extraordinaire dans toutes les matières, se désintéressait des cours au fur et à mesure que son passé la hantait. Elle avait découvert de nombreuses choses concernant le jour et l'heure de sa naissance, qui impliquaient les nombreux drames auxquels elle avait fait face dans sa petite enfance. Mais rien de ce qu'elle put trouver expliquait sa capacité à parler aux serpents, ni même la raison véritable pour laquelle le Choixpeau Magique l'avait entrainée à Serpentard.

Toutes ces questions qu'elle se posait ne sauraient être effacées par la perspective de l'événement qui approchait et excitait au plus haut point les troisième année.

\- J'ai hâte d'y être ! s'exclama à côté d'elle Olivia Mortensen. Mon grand frère m'en a tellement parlé !

Puis elle se détourna du panneau d'affichage de la Salle Commune de Serpentard et laissa Dalia seule. Cette dernière ne manqua pas de remarquer que dernièrement, nombreuses étaient les filles de sa classe qui lui adressaient la parole comme si elle était une élève normale et sans tâche de Serpentard. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que la distance que le reste des Serpentard gardait avec elle était justifiée. En effet, elle ne se sentait absolument pas appartenir à la Maison du Serpent et aurait donné le peu dont elle disposait pour se débarrasser de cette malédiction qui lui permettait de converser avec ces immondes reptiles.

\- Une sortie à Pré-au-Lard, hein ? commenta Alienor en rejoignant Dalia devant le panneau. Ce sera parfait pour nos entraînements anti-vampires.

Contrairement au reste de ses comparses, la jeune Lantiem n'avait pas changé de comportement à l'égard de Dalia et continuait de l'ignorer superbement. Cependant, il ne fallait pas oublier qu'Alienor avait été la seule, ces deux dernières années, à ne jamais dire du mal de Dalia et à lui reconnaître une certaine forme d'importance en raison de son intelligence et de ses pouvoirs magiques colossaux par rapport aux autres troisième année. En réalité, pour Alienor, Dalia était la seule élève avec qui elle pouvait se sentir en rivalité, et pour cela, elle l'avait toujours considérée comme digne d'intérêt. Voilà pourquoi la résolution de faire partie d'un groupe de défense anti-vampire n'avait changé en rien l'attitude de la jeune Lantiem à l'égard de Dalia. Cela arrangeait d'ailleurs cette dernière qui ne voulait aucunement se sentir redevable. En lui répondant, elle ne prit même pas la peine de tourner la tête :

\- C'est à Pré-au-Lard, Sally et Daryena ne pourront pas y assister.

\- Je vais me débrouiller, ne t'inquiète pas.

Sur ce, Alienor se détourna du tableau et partit en direction du dortoir des filles. Dalia en profita pour sortir de la Salle Commune et regagner le grand hall où elle fit une rencontre pour le moins inattendue.

En haut des escaliers qui menaient aux cachots des Serpentard se tenaient deux Poufsouffle que Dalia connaissait à peine. A la manière dont ils la regardaient, il était clair que tous deux l'attendaient.

Le garçon était grand, maigre, les yeux gris et les cheveux noirs. Dalia finit par le reconnaître comme étant Christopher Reinstad, le nouveau poursuiveur de l'équipe de Poufsouffle. La jeune fille était plus petite, quoique plutôt grande elle aussi. Elle avait des cheveux blond foncé, coupés court et en épis. À son oreille trônait un anneau d'argent dont le jumeau se trouvait accroché à son arcade sourcilière. Celle-ci, Dalia était incapable de mettre un nom sur son visage. Elle savait simplement qu'elle était, comme Christopher, l'une des principales raison pour lesquelles Eric était devenu paria au sein de sa propre maison. Ce fut d'ailleurs pour cela que lorsque Dalia s'adressa à eux, ce fut sans la moindre délicatesse :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Si le garçon sembla offensé par l'attitude de la jeune Serpentard, la fille resta impassible. D'une voix ferme et décidée, elle déclara :

\- Cet histoire d'entrainement anti-vampire, on veut en être !

oOoOo

A Gryffondor, Nathan et les cousins Weasley se réjouissaient déjà de pouvoir visiter enfin Pré-au-Lard, ce village dans lequel ils arrivaient du train chaque année. On disait qu'il n'abritait que des sorciers et que des créatures de toute la Grande Bretagne y trouvaient refuge car personne ne risquait de les y poursuivre. Il y avait également de nombreuses boutiques, à l'instar du Chemin de Traverse, où l'on pouvait acheter toutes sortes de choses, allant de l'article de farces et attrapes chez Zonko aux confiseries délicieuses de chez Honeydukes en passant les fournitures scolaires et les accessoires de Quidditch.

Quelques monuments historiques attireraient également l'attention du jeune né-moldu. La Cabane Hurlante par exemple, où l'on disait depuis toujours que des fantômes particulièrement agressifs y avaient élu domicile. Ou alors le pub des Trois Balais qui avait servi de quartier général aux Gobelins rebelles pendant leur révolte au 14ème siècle. Ou encore celui de la tête de Sanglier qui avait servi de point d'attache aux combattants de Poudlard lors de la dernière guerre des sorciers. Ayant passé en revue la liste des endroits où il avait hâte de mettre les pieds, Nathan se saisit de sa cape, réajusta le chapeau pointu sur sa tête, enfila sa cape et ses bottes, puis quitta le dortoir en compagnie des cousins.

Dalia, de son côté, n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ces deux personnes qu'elle méprisait pour leur attitude envers Eric lui demandaient de les aider à s'entrainer pour aller faire la guerre aux vampires. C'était complètement insensé !

\- Hors de question, répondit-elle avec toute l'indifférence qu'elle fut capable de faire transparaître. Maintenant laissez-moi passer.

Mais ni Christopher, ni sa camarade n'obéirent, ils restèrent lui bloquer le passage en haut de l'escalier avec l'air buté de ceux qui n'abandonnent jamais. Tous deux étaient plus grands que Dalia, mais cela ne lui faisait pas peur, elle recula de quelques pas, sortit sa baguette et leur jeta le maléfice de Jambencoton à une telle vitesse qu'ils n'eurent pas le temps de comprendre pourquoi leurs jambes ne les portaient plus. Ils dévalèrent ainsi douloureusement l'escalier qui menait aux cachots.

Ce fut Daryena qui, d'une main de maître, stoppa leur chute avec un sortilège amortisseur.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle, les sourcils haussés, avant d'annuler le sort de Jambencoton. Qui sont-ils ?

\- Les bourreaux d'Eric, lui répondit Dalia d'une voix neutre ? Ils espéraient nous rejoindre dans notre entreprise anti-vampires, je leur ai gentiment dit non…

Il y eut alors un silence d'Inferius(4) dans l'escalier alors que Daryena jugeait du regard les deux Poufsouffle. Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'osait dire quoi que ce soit de peur que les deux Serpentard n'en finissent avec eux.

Au contraire, le visage de Daryena s'adoucit au bout de quelques secondes et, le sourire rayonnant, elle tendit la main aux deux malheureux qui n'en crurent pas leurs yeux.

\- Pourquoi pas ? demanda-t-elle. Plus on est de monde, mieux ce sera.

Dalia parut scandalisée, ce qui ne lui arrivait guère souvent…

\- Tu es folle ? Ces deux crétins n'ont jamais arrêté de se moquer d'Eric et de réduire à néant ses tentatives de hausser leur niveau par pure fierté. Tu voudrais qu'on les prenne avec nous ?

Dalia ne s'énervait jamais, gardant toujours cette apparence stoïque et cette froide indifférence qui ressemblait tant à l'attitude d'Alienor. Voici pourquoi, alors qu'elle semblait sortir de ses gonds pour la première fois de sa vie, les deux élèves de Poufsouffe se recroquevillèrent de peur, comme s'ils craignaient que toute sa colère fût reportée sur eux.

Daryena, elle, se contenta de hausser les épaules.

\- Chacun a le droit à une seconde chance, annonça-t-elle d'une voix calme, ces entrainements sont aussi l'occasion de rapprocher les maisons entre elles, tu ne penses pas ?

Non, Dalia ne le pensait pas. Mais en réfléchissant, elle se dit qu'il valait mieux aller dans le sens de cette gamine qui pensait que tout était aussi rose qu'un boursoufflet. De toute façon, elle découvrirait la vérité bien assez vite…

Arrivé au village de Pré-au-Lard, il fut clair que Nathan et les cousins Weasley n'avaient pas du tout les mêmes motivations concernant les endroits à visiter. Alors que Zack et Jack, accompagnés comme toujours de Kevin Dornton, avaient décidé de dévaliser les magasins de Zonko et Honeydukes, Nathan avait, lui, choisi une occupation plus intellectuelle en faisant le tour des sites historiques du village. Il fut cependant déçu de ne pouvoir compter sur personne pour l'accompagner. Grégory était à l'infirmerie pour avoir bu du jus de citrouille périmé d'au moins cinquante ans, petite farce des cousins. Mathilda, quant à elle, avait suivi ses amies dans un petit salon de thé affreux tenu par une certaine Madame Pieddodu.

La poste de Pré-au-Lard était immense, rien à voir avec la volière de Poudlard. A l'intérieur du grand bâtiment, une centaine de hiboux de toutes tailles attendaient, sages et silencieux, qu'un sorcier les choisissent pour porter leur courrier. Le Trois balais était trop bondé pour qu'il puisse y entrer ; d'ailleurs, aller dans un bar tout seul n'était pas très heureux. Ce fut pourquoi il décida d'éviter également la Tête de Sanglier, et se dirigea directement vers la Cabane Hurlante, il voulait vérifier si elle était aussi effrayante que le prétendait les livres d'histoire.

Arrivé à la hauteur de Scribenpenne, le magasin de plumes, son attention fut cependant détournée par la silhouette d'une jeune fille à la longue tresse qui brillait doucement sous les pâles rayons du soleil matinal.(5)

oOoOo

\- Bien, je vous remercie d'être venus aussi nombreux, annonça Eric alors qu'il faisait face à dix-neuf de ses camarades dans la pièce principale de la Cabane Hurlante.

Officiellement interdite d'accès, la cabane était en fait totalement dépourvue du moindre fantôme – personne ne savait vraiment d'où venait la rumeur. En revanche, il était possible d'y accéder en empruntant un long tunnel qui partait d'un arbre plutôt insolite appelé Saule Cogneur. C'était un grand saule aux branches qui fouettaient l'air dès que quiconque tentait de s'en approcher. Alienor avait réussi à l'immobiliser en envoyant en maléfice d'Entrave sur le nœud d'une grosse racine qui s'était aussitôt écartée pour révéler le passage secret.

Malgré son aversion pour tout ce qui concernaient les Serpentard, Eric ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une grande bouffée d'admiration envers Alienor pour qui les passages secrets de Poudlard ne semblaient avoir aucun secret.

Avant que le jeune Poufsouffle ne pût ajouter quoi que ce fût, elle s'avança vers lui et se tourna vers ses camarades pour faire son annonce :

\- Si vous êtes ici parce que vous pensez que ce sera amusant, je vous conseille de partir tout de suite.

Elle jeta un regard sévère aux élèves de première année présents dans la pièce. Tous se dandinèrent sur leurs pieds, l'air plutôt embarrassé, mais personne ne sortit.

\- Ici, nous allons apprendre à se défendre efficacement contre les vampires, ce qui implique courage, détermination et rapidité d'esprit. En aucun cas je n'accepterai de pleurnichards pendant les leçons, est-ce bien clair ?

Si les première année déglutirent difficilement avant de hocher la tête, l'air plutôt mal assuré, les plus anciens comme Thelma ou Christopher affichèrent clairement un visage indigné.

\- Qui a décidé que tu serais le chef ? demanda Christopher avec tout le mépris qu'il pouvait ressentir pour une Serpentard.

Daryena et les autres de sa Maison se crispèrent, redoutant la réaction de leur aînée. Mais cette dernière resta étonnamment calme.

\- Je suis une des seules à avoir combattu ces horreurs et en être ressortie vivante, rappela calmement Alienor. En outre, je pense être ici la meilleure combattante que vous avez à disposition. Mais si tu penses pouvoir faire mieux, n'hésite pas à me lancer un défi, je serais ravie de le relever…

Christopher se renfrogna. A l'évidence, la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait était de se confronter à Alienor pour en ressortir sans aucun doute humilié par une défaite contre une fille.

\- Bien ! déclara Alienor d'une voix plus forte. Nous allons commencer par les réflexes. Les vampires étant une espèce extrêmement rapide, si vous êtes trop lents ou pas assez concentrés, vous finirez en charpie. Ou pire…

oOoOo

\- Bonjour, tu es Nathan Jones, c'est ça ? dit la jeune fille à l'intéressé qui se sentit aussitôt rougir.

\- Oui, répondit-il les yeux sur ses chaussures.

C'était la première fois depuis plus de deux ans qu'ils s'adressèrent la parole. Excepté lors de leur première rencontre, Nathan n'avait jamais vu Hester d'aussi près. Il avait presqu'oublié à quel point il l'avait trouvée jolie ce jour-là. Elle était encore plus belle à présent, avec son dos droit qui lui donnait l'air sûr d'elle et ses deux yeux noisette en amande. Elle le regardait d'un air rieur derrière des petites lunettes rectangulaires. Ses longs cheveux à la couleur de l'acajou, soigneusement nattés et ramenés sur son épaule droite, se balançaient doucement à la brise délicieuse qui animait Pré-au-Lard à cette heure matinale.

\- Euh oui, et toi, tu es Hester O'Brian, je crois ? Eric parle souvent de toi.

Le sourire d'Hester s'élargit, révélant ses belles dents blanches. « Je crois » avait dit Nathan, quel mensonge ! Comme s'il avait oublié la fois où elle s'était présentée à lui la première fois, chez Fleury & Bott, la librairie magique. A l'époque, il avait ressenti un drôle de picotement au ventre ; aujourd'hui c'était carrément tout son estomac qui jouait la fanfare.

\- C'est la première fois que tu visites Pré-au-Lard ? demanda-t-elle d'un délicieux ton joyeux, comme si rien ne lui faisait plus plaisir que de discuter avec Nathan.

Ce dernier, le cœur battant la chamade, eut du mal à réussir à former les mots suivants :

\- Euh… oui… euh… J… je suis moldu… en fait… Et… euh… je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de…

\- Tu veux que je te fasse visiter ? proposa-t-elle avec entrain.

\- Oui ! s'écria presque Nathan qui avait l'impression que Noël était arrivé avant l'heure.

Ils passèrent donc la fin de matinée et l'après-midi entière ensemble, visitant les lieux historiques, s'étonnant du retour de bruits inquiétants dans la Cabane Hurlante, parcourant chaque petite rue sinueuse comme si elle était classée au patrimoine national magique.

Nathan avait l'impression de passer la meilleure journée de sa vie. Non seulement, il parcourait les rues d'un village uniquement peuplé de sorciers et pouvait se montrer tel qu'il était aux yeux de tous sans violer le code du Secret Magique, mais en plus, il arpentait ces rue en compagnie de la jeune fille qu'il n'avait jamais osé aborder ces deux dernières années. Ils finirent par aller se réfugier dans les montagnes derrière le village. Ainsi éloignés du reste de leurs camarades, ils pourraient en apprendre plus l'un sur l'autre en toute tranquillité.

oOoOo

Dans la cabane hurlante, on ne pouvait être plus éloigné du stade de la tranquillité. Tout le monde était hors d'haleine après avoir passé toute la journée à essayer d'éviter les nombreux sortilèges d'Alienor, le plus souvent sans succès. Même Dalia avait éprouvé des difficultés à anticiper ses coups au départ. Désormais dans le rôle de l'attaquante, elle prenait un certain plaisir à lancer maléfices sur maléfices à un Christopher et une Thelma qui peinaient à rester debout.

Ses camarades avaient beau pester et lancer tous les jurons dont ils avaient connaissance, Alienor se félicita d'avoir pu commencer avec un exercice de base comme celui-ci car rares étaient ceux capables d'éviter le moindre sortilège. En raison d'un manque flagrant de concentration, comme Christopher et Thelma, ou bien à cause d'une silhouette un peu trop massive et lourde à déplacer, comme celle d'Eric…

Et que l'on soit bien clair ! Cela ne servait strictement à rien d'apprendre à lancer des sortilèges susceptibles de blesser un vampire si l'on était incapable de suivre ses mouvements.

A la fin de l'entrainement, cependant, de nombreux sourires s'affichaient sur les visages exténués. Enfin, ils avaient l'occasion de passer à l'action, ou d'au moins faire quelque chose de constructif…

Milo, de son côté, avait décidé d'oublier un temps l'absence d'Alienor pour aller trainer avec ses camarades de Serpentard dans le bar mal famé du coin, la Tête de Sanglier. Chaque année, les professeurs déconseillaient fortement les élèves d'y mettre les pieds, mais Milo s'en moquait. Il était un McAllister, il était au-dessus du lot et ne craignait aucunement une poignée d'ivrognes dans un bistrot qui empestait le whisky pur-feu.

Rien ne s'était passé d'extraordinaire, en effet. Demetrius et les autres avaient passé la plupart du temps à commander des alcools très forts que le patron n'hésitait même pas à leur apporter. Milo, lui, avait refusé de boire. Il craignait qu'une fois ivre, il fût amené à avouer aux autres la douleur qu'il ressentait au cœur de ne plus voir Alienor à ses côtés. Il ne voulait pas souffrir de honte à l'idée de ce que pourraient dire ses amis d'une telle pensée. D'ailleurs, il y avait bien d'autres pensées honteuses que Milo désirait cacher derrière sa sobriété, des sentiments qu'ils ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir malgré son statut de sang pur qui lui collait à la peau…

Cependant, en sortant du bar, il se rendit compte qu'il aurait peut-être dû boire un peu, cela aurait peut-être atténué la douleur du choc qu'il reçut en voyant descendre de la rue deux des personnes qu'il espérait le moins voir ensemble. L'un à côté de l'autre, tous deux riant aux éclats et se dévorant des yeux, Hester O'Brian et Nathan Jones passèrent devant lui sans même le voir tellement ils étaient absorbés par leur conversation.

À la vue de ces deux là qu'il s'efforçait de haïr pour rester fidèle à son sang, Milo ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une douleur bien plus forte que celle causée par la perte d'Alienor. Il dut faire de gros efforts pour ne pas hurler, ni pleurer, et encore moins frapper le sol du poing. Mordant sa lèvre jusqu'au sang, il ravala tant bien que mal la boule de chagrin qui lui assaillit la gorge.

Ce n'était pas possible ! Tout était contre lui en ce moment ! Après ce pourceau d'Hortshore qui parvenait à prendre le dessus sur lui à l'aide de ses satanées potions, sa cousine et meilleure amie Alienor qui avait quitté son ombre pour prendre la défense des Poufsouffle, c'étaient à présent O'Brian et Jones qui se pavanaient devant lui à la manière du plus heureux des petits couples. Il ne put contenir ses sentiments plus longtemps et deux longs traits de larmes acides lui strièrent les joues. Les jambes tremblantes, il fut à deux doigts de s'écrouler, mais se ressaisit soudain lorsque Demetrius, complètement ivre, vint le rejoindre.

\- Ils sont mignons ces deux là ! déclara-t-il en éclatant d'un rire gras. Qu'en penses-tu Milo, on leur fonce dedans ?

De quel droit Demetrius parlait-il de ces deux personnes de cette manière ? Seul Milo pouvait se permettre de se moquer d'Hester et de Nathan car il était le seul à les surclasser en matière de puissance magique. Puis, baissant la tête, il se rendit compte que ce n'était même plus le cas. Sans Alienor à ses côtés, il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu un bras, et avec lui la moitié de ses capacités magiques.

Renonçant à empêcher Demetrius de faire ce qui lui plaisait, il quitta son groupe, sachant très bien qu'ils finiraient tous les quatre à l'infirmerie sans comprendre la raison pour laquelle ils se retrouvaient avec des cornes de bœuf sur la tête.

Milo décida finalement de rentrer au château. Il abaissa la capuche de sa cape sur sa tête et se mit à braver le vent d'automne que son poids plume avait bien du mal à affronter. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il prit une décision : peut-être était-il seul et sans soutien désormais, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'était plus rien. Il restait Milo McAllister, le meilleur élève de troisième année capable de jeter des sortilèges d'une telle puissance que même les élèves ayant passé leurs BUSE le craignaient. Il n'avait qu'à se débrouiller par lui-même pour regagner cette aura qu'il avait perdu, en commençant par s'entrainer seul. Une fois redevenu le plus puissant et le plus populaire, personne – pas même Alienor – ne contesterait sa supériorité !

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Voili voilou ! Le chapitre 10 ! Bon bah j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Que ce soit ou non le cas, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir.

 **Annexes** :

(1) **La description du Ronflak Cornu** : Inventée. On ne sait pas vraiment à quoi ressemble le Ronflak dans l'esprit de Luna et son père.  
(2) **Enormus à Babille** : Comme le Ronflak et les Héliopathes, ils sont issus de l'imagination de Luna et de son père. Ils sont tous deux cités dans le tome 5 de la Saga HP.  
(3) **Les souvenirs d'Hester** : C'était une très bonne idée que tu as eue Hpfan. Malheureusement, je n'y ai jamais pensé. Dommage. En fait, on ne reparle plus du retourneur de temps d'Hester avant le septième tome où il a une importance primordiale dans le dénouement final.  
(4) **Silence d'inferius** : Expression inventée. Adapté au silence de mort moldu.  
(5) **Rencontre inopinée** : Ho ho ho ! Les choses sérieuses commenceraient-elles enfin ? 

**Dans les prochains épisodes** :

Dans le chapitre 11, les choses vont se corser pour nos héros. Les premiers matchs de Quidditch approchent à grand pas. Le stade de Quidditch étant accaparé par les deux meilleures équipes de l'école, à savoir Serpentard et Serdaigle, les Gryffondor devront user de leur imagination pour s'entrainer encore plus dur que leurs rivaux et les surpasser lors des prochains matchs. À votre avis, où Félucia Tholmes va-t-elle décider d'entrainer son équipe pour que cette dernière devienne aussi bonne que les autres ?


	11. Avec les moyens du bord

**_Note_** _: Coucou à tous et toutes. Désolé pour le retard encore une fois. Je vous avoue que les annexes et notes diverses me prennent un peu plus de temps que je le pensais. Du coup, je ne peux pas trop balancer cinq chapitres d'un coup comme j'aurais voulu e prime abord._

 ** _Disclaimer_** _: Le monde de la magie dépeint ici appartient à JK Rowling, les personnages sont de moi._

* * *

La rumeur selon laquelle Nathan Jones et Hester O'Brian sortaient ensemble se répandit comme une trainée de poudre de Cheminette dans les couloirs du château. Au comble de l'embarras en apprenant que ces informations – complètement fausses – circulaient partout dans l'école, le jeune garçon fut d'abord tenté de dissiper ces ragots dont semblaient se nourrir de nombreuses filles de troisième année. Cependant, l'air très digne et arborant un pragmatisme de tous les instants, Hester l'invita plutôt à ignorer superbement ces histoires farfelues pour se concentrer sur ce qu'il y avait de plus important.

\- C'est quand même extraordinaire que tu aies été accepté dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor ! s'exclama-t-elle avec entrain alors qu'ils travaillaient tous deux à la bibliothèque. Pour un né-moldu qui n'a pratiquement jamais volé, c'est un exploit !

\- Ne crie pas trop fort, s'il te plaît, lui intima Nathan qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire néanmoins, Felucia ne veut pas trop attirer l'attention sur moi afin d'éviter que je devienne la cible des Serpentard.(1)

Hester se tut donc et reporta son attention sur le devoir de Runes qu'elle était censée rendre pour le lendemain. Nathan était cependant si heureux qu'elle lui adressât ce compliment qu'il se mit à sourire stupidement pendant dix bonnes minutes. Il était vrai que sa nomination en tant que gardien de Gryffondor était une grande surprise. Il avait réussi à surclasser un élève de sixième année robuste et aguerri qui avait souvent joué au Quidditch lors de rendez-vous entre familles de sorciers, à l'image des McAllister.

Pourtant, mis à part lors des sélections, Nathan n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de prouver sa valeur devant les anneaux de Quidditch. Les Serdaigle et les Serpentard avaient tellement monopolisé le terrain ces deux dernières semaines qu'il avait été impossible pour les Poufsouffle et les Gryffondor de le réserver une seule fois.

\- Tu aurais pu demander à Flora Lufström d'être indulgente et de nous laisser un de ses trois jours d'entrainements, protesta soudain Nathan dès qu'il eût retrouvé ses esprits, Felucia a beau avoir regroupé une équipe prometteuse, on ne risque pas de faire grand-chose si on ne s'entraine pas.

Le visage d'Hester se fendit d'un grand sourire, à l'évidence, le sujet avait été abordé plusieurs fois déjà.

\- Tu sais bien qu'on ne peut pas perdre la face encore une fois contre les Serpentard. Avec Vindicus McAllister en moins, leur équipe est affaiblie et nous avons une chance de les vaincre, il ne faut pas cracher dessus !

\- Oui, mais en attendant, nous on doit se contenter d'une séance tous les quinze jours en alternance avec les Poufsouffle, bougonna Nathan. En fait, la vérité c'est que Flora nous craint, elle ne veut pas nous voir gagner la coupe cette fois-ci alors que son équipe est au meilleur niveau.

Cette remarque fit rire Hester, ce qui lui attira le regard noir de Pénélope Deauclaire(2), l'austère bibliothécaire de Poudlard.

\- Crois ce que tu veux Nathan Jones, lui dit-elle avec un sourire qui donna au jeune garçon l'impression d'avoir raté trois marches d'escalier. Mais de toute façon je ne me vois pas aller lui demander comme ça. Flora Lufström est la capitaine de l'équipe de Serdaigle, c'est l'équivalent d'une déesse chez nous, elle a réussi à faire renaître une équipe moribonde de ses cendres après dix ans de victoires de Serpentard et de Gryffondor.

En entendant cela, Nathan se mit à afficher un petit air supérieur, avant de se rendre compte que Gryffondor n'avait pas gagné la coupe de Quidditch depuis six ans, ce qui n'était pas bien glorieux non plus. Mais comme il aimait bien taquiner Hester, il ne put s'empêcher de déclarer :

\- Pour une maison qui se vante d'avoir un aigle de bronze pour emblème, c'est curieux de ne pas voir son équipe de Quidditch gagner plus souvent.

Hester éclata de rire une nouvelle fois. Nathan savait bien qu'elle n'aurait pas été vexée le moins du monde, c'était d'ailleurs ce qu'il appréciait chez cette fille. Toujours un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, elle approcha son visage du sien par-dessus la table ronde de la bibliothèque.

\- Apprenez à tenir votre langue et révisez votre histoire Nathan Jones, conseilla-t-elle néanmoins, au cours des deux derniers siècles, je mettrais ma main à couper que ce sont les Serdaigle qui ont raflé le plus de coupes de Quidditch.(3)

De là où il se trouvait, Nathan pouvait compter une à une les taches de rousseur de sa charmante camarade. Mais, décidé à garder son sang froid en toutes circonstances, il ne se laissa pas déborder par les émotions.

\- Peut-être bien, Miss O'Brian, dit-il sur un air de défi, mais l'important n'est pas tant d'avoir un bon palmarès que d'en avoir un qui évolue. (4)

Une troisième fois, Hester éclata de rire, ce qui leur valut de se faire exclure de la bibliothèque. Une fois dehors, elle se planta devant lui et imita son air de défi en déclarant :

\- Rien n'est figé dans la pierre, Mr Jones ! Je suis prête à parier que cette année, le palmarès de Serdaigle évoluera, et ce avec ou sans vous pour garder les anneaux !

\- Pari tenu ! annonça-t-il en soutenant son regard flamboyant.

Une nouvelle fois, leurs visages étaient très proches l'un de l'autre. Le regard de Nathan voyageait entre les yeux d'Hester et ses lèvres, son cœur jouait au tambour à présent, il sentait son souffle frais contre ses lèvres.

\- Jones ! l'appela soudain une voix autoritaire.

Ce fut comme si la bulle de bonheur dans laquelle il flottait avait brusquement éclaté, le précipitant à terre la tête la première. Tout emprunté, n'osant plus soutenir le regard gêné d'Hester, Nathan se retourna pour voir Felucia Tholmes avancer vers lui avec autorité et prestance.

\- Zack Weasley m'a dit que je te trouverai à la bibliothèque, expliqua-t-elle, on a une séance de Quidditch programmée à l'instant, tu es sommé d'y participer.

Nathan mit plusieurs secondes avant de pouvoir connecter son esprit et comprendre de quoi voulait parler la capitaine de Gryffondor.

\- Mais c'était censé être les Serpentard qui avaient le terrain aujourd'hui !

\- Je t'expliquerai en route, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre, lui dit Felucia en saisissant sa main pour l'attirer dans le couloir, loin d'Hester.

\- A plus tard Nathan, lui lança cette dernière d'une voix incertaine.

Le jeune garçon lui adressa un petit signe de la main, impuissant, mais fut incapable de remettre ses idées en place pendant tout le trajet. Que venait-il de se passer, au juste ?

oOoOo

Restée immobile devant la porte de la bibliothèque, Hester dut attendre que Nathan fût hors de vue pour reprendre sa respiration à l'aide de petites bouffées haletantes, comme si elle s'était retenue de respirer pendant des heures. S'efforçant d'inspirer et d'expirer le plus lentement possible, elle se sentait trahie par son cœur qui, au contraire, paraissait tambouriner toujours rapidement au fur et à mesure qu'elle essayait de maîtriser son souffle.

Elle ne s'en s'était pas rendue sur le coup, mais il était évident que le jeune Nathan Jones ne la laissait pas indifférente, malgré les airs joyeux et désintéressés qu'elle se donnait lorsqu'elle était en sa compagnie. Elle s'était si souvent efforcée de contrôler ses sentiments pour ne pas penser à McAllister qu'elle en avait complètement oublié le charme du comportement simple et un peu bourru de Nathan.

Etait-ce pour cela qu'elle avait conseillé à Nathan de ne pas réagir contre les rumeurs qui les concernaient ? Espérait-elle en secret qu'elles fussent vraies ? Et d'ailleurs, était-ce possible qu'elles le soient ? A toutes ces questions, Hester fut bien incapable de donner une réponse et resta immobile de nombreuses minutes. Le souffle court, elle demeurait incertaine en ce qui concernait la situation qui s'était imposée à elle.

Nathan, de son côté, ne pouvait se permettre de se lancer dans de telles considérations, il essayait tant bien que mal à suivre le pas de course de Felucia qui manquait de le distancer à chaque foulée. Il mit d'ailleurs du temps pour reconnaître le chemin qu'ils empruntaient…

\- Mais on ne va pas au terrain de Quidditch ! s'étonna-t-il, une pointe de terreur dans la voix.

\- Bravo ! Quel sens de l'orientation, Jones ! ironisa Felucia. J'espère que tu seras aussi perspicace quand tu seras devant les poteaux, ce serait dommage de se tromper entre le gauche et le droit…

Nathan fut sourd aux sarcasmes de sa capitaine, quelque chose de plus dérangeant lui démangeait l'esprit. Qu'allaient-ils faire dans la Forêt Interdite ?

\- Avec les trois jours d'entrainement hebdomadaire des Serdaigle et des Serpentard, on ne pourra avoir le terrain de Quidditch qu'un dimanche sur deux, et ce n'est pas assez pour gagner la coupe, expliqua Felucia comme si elle avait deviné les pensées de Nathan. Il nous faut un autre terrain de jeu dans lequel on puisse subir un entrainement draconien qui fera de nous la meilleure équipe de Poudlard, et de loin !

En entendant ce discours enflammé, Nathan ne put s'empêcher d'acquiescer un sourire où se mêlaient espoir et fierté. Mais l'instant d'après, il se souvint de la destination qu'ils semblaient suivre, et devint aussi pâle que Nick Quasi-sans-tête, le fantôme officiel de la Tour Gryffondor.

\- On va s'entraîner dans la Forêt Interdite ? s'écria-t-il d'une voix qui se perdit dans les aigus.

Sans ralentir le pas, Felucia (5) se fendit d'un grand sourire chargé d'ironie.

\- Et bien ! On ne m'avait pas menti en te qualifiant de vif et d'intelligent. Tu es un véritable cerveau, Nathan Jones !

Le jeune garçon ne songea même pas à afficher un air renfrogné tant la perspective d'un entrainement dans l'obscurité oppressante de la Forêt l'effrayait. Il n'avait pénétré dans cet endroit dangereux qu'une seule fois depuis le début de sa scolarité, et cette unique tentative s'était soldée par une épaule déchiquetée et une peur panique du noir. Cela qui amusait beaucoup les cousins Weasley, d'ailleurs.

Cependant, il était hors de question de passer pour un froussard aux yeux de ses camarades de Gryffondor. Il avait tant désiré ce poste de gardien, fait tant d'efforts pour être intégré dans l'équipe, il avait même dû prendre congé d'Hester pour venir à cet entrainement… Ce n'était pas maintenant, alors qu'il était sur le point d'accéder à ses rêves les plus fous, qu'il allait tout gâcher en faisant montre d'une lâcheté indigne d'un Gryffondor.

Ce fut donc sans la moindre hésitation qu'il franchit la limite de la forêt marquée par de grands chênes sombres, lesquels projetaient leur ombre sur plusieurs mètres vers l'Est. De jour – ou plutôt en cette fin d'après-midi – l'endroit ne paraissait pas aussi effrayant que la nuit où il l'avait visité en compagnie de Grégory, de McAllister et d'Alienor Lantiem. En fait, elle ressemblait plus ou moins à n'importe quelle forêt ordinaire avec ses chênes encore feuillus, son sol tapissé de plusieurs générations de feuilles mortes, et son sentier clairement dessiné qui s'enfonçait plus vers l'ouest. (6)

D'ailleurs, en attendant le chant mélodieux des petits oiseaux, le galop retentissant de quelques insaisissables licornes, ou le grouillement de drôles de petits insectes bruns autour des arbres centenaires, Nathan se surprit à trouver l'endroit agréable. Il lui faisait penser à la forêt de Dean où ses parents l'avaient emmené en week-end quand il était plus jeune. (7)

Se relaxant alors devant cette absence de danger manifeste, Nathan accéléra l'allure pour marcher aux côté de Felucia. Celle-ci acquiesça d'un petit sourire appréciateur et l'emmena jusque dans une petite clairière où l'attendaient ses cinq coéquipiers, quatre vieux balais Nimbus 2001, et deux centaures.

Les cinq autres membres de l'équipe affichaient tous et toutes un visage plutôt tendu à l'idée de s'entrainer ici, en compagnie de deux créatures inconnues. Nathan, en revanche, se sentait plutôt détendu ; il avait la curieuse impression d'être à sa place en s'asseyant en tailleur sur le tapis de feuilles mortes. Il adressa un petit sourire timide à Peter qui était assis à sa droite et semblait lui aussi moins tendu que les autres.

Dès que tout le monde fut assis, Félucia se posta au centre du cercle et commença par analyser le comportement de chacun et chacune.

\- Bien, dit-elle enfin, bienvenue à votre première séance d'entraînement de Quidditch.

Il y eut quelques mercis qui s'élevèrent timidement de l'assemblée, mais Félucia n'y prit pas garde, elle continua son discours sans sourciller :

\- Nous sommes horriblement en retard par rapport aux Serdaigle et aux Serpentard, annonça-t-elle de but-en-blanc. À moins d'un miracle, nous ne pourrons pas surpasser ces deux équipes si nous suivons la procédure habituelle. Même les Poufsouffle ont une chance de gagner contre nous, à l'heure qu'il est.

Le ton de Félucia n'était pas du tout teinté de reproche, c'était juste une analyse plutôt juste de la situation. Pourtant, nombreux furent celles et ceux qui se recroquevillèrent à l'écoute de ces mots. Encore une fois, la capitaine de Gryffondor n'y prit pas garde.

\- C'est pourquoi nous devons nous écarter de la procédure habituelle, sortir des sentiers balisés, au sens propre, comme au figuré.

Elle s'interrompit, comme si elle s'attendait à ce que quelqu'un prenne la parole. Mais comme tout le monde resta silencieux, elle reprit d'une voix encore plus forte et assurée :

\- À partir de maintenant, nous allons nous entrainer dans la Forêt Interdite chaque soir après les cours. Nous y exercerons notre vitesse, nos réflexes, notre habileté à maîtriser le balai, et notre capacité d'esquive, tout ceci avec nos amis ici présents…

Les deux centaures hochèrent la tête mais ne dirent pas un mot. Le message était on ne peut plus clair : l'entrainement commençait dès maintenant.

oOoOo

De toute sa vie d'élève à Poudlard, Nathan n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il existerait quelque chose de plus difficile et de plus éprouvant que les cours pratiques de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Et pourtant, rien dans cette école ne pouvait rivaliser de difficulté avec l'entrainement draconien que leur avait concocté Félucia…

Dès la première séance, le jeune sorcier eut l'impression de mourir quatre fois. Voler entre les arbres n'était pas seulement difficile, mais aussi extrêmement dangereux car la moindre erreur pouvait causer les pires dommages au joueur comme au balai. Plusieurs fois, le gardien de Gryffondor s'était éraflé les genoux en frôlant des troncs à l'écorce tranchante qu'il avait remarqués au dernier moment.

Pour améliorer leurs capacités de préhension, Nathan et Peter furent amenés à courser toutes sortes de petits animaux – lièvres, lapins, écureuils, perdrix etc – du haut de leur balai. Sherman et Victor, les batteurs, avaient dû exercer leur force et leur résistance dans la capture de marcassins qui pouvaient faire bien plus dégâts qu'une perdrix ou un lapin. D'autant plus qu'il fallait savoir déguerpir très vite dès que la maman apparaissait…

Cependant, les joueurs auraient pu s'en sortir sans trop de dommages si les exercices demandés n'impliquaient que du slalom entre les arbres et la chasse au gibier, car chacun était parvenu à les maîtriser au bout de la cinquième séance. En fait, le challenge devenait corsé dès que les centaures entraient en jeu. À l'aide de flèches à la pointe rembourrée, ils tiraient sur les joueurs au moment où ces derniers s'y attendaient le moins. À plusieurs moments, Nathan se sentit dégringoler de son balai à cause d'une douleur fulgurante dont il ne comprenait la source qu'une fois à terre. Bien plus robustes qu'un homme normal, les deux hommes-chevaux prirent parfois l'initiative de charger directement les joueurs pour les entrainer au contact physique. À ce jeu, même Félucia se fit surprendre et mettre à terre par Gale, le centaure noir dont le pelage brillait sous le soleil rouge du soir. (8)

Au bout d'un mois d'efforts intensifs, cependant, Nathan se sentait beaucoup plus robuste qu'au premier jour d'entrainement. Il s'essoufflait nettement moins et arrivait à capturer les lièvres et les perdrix beaucoup plus facilement à présent. Il lui faudrait en revanche encore un peu de pratique pour réussir à piéger une licorne, au contraire de Peter qui avait fini par y arriver au bout de la cinquième semaine.

Sherman et Victor étaient devenus eux aussi beaucoup plus rapides et puissants qu'ils n'auraient pu l'espérer. Au bout de seulement deux semaines de travail, ils en étaient déjà à pulvériser les flèches des centaures au vol à l'aide de branches de saule transformées en battes de fortune.

Quant aux poursuiveurs, personne n'arrivait à leur cheville dès qu'il s'agissait de faire le tour de la forêt à toute vitesse sans jamais ralentir devant chaque obstacle. Ils étaient devenus si habiles balai en main que pour s'améliorer davantage, ils avaient décidé de faire la course avec des hippogriffes dont la vitesse atteignait les trois-cents kilomètres par heure en piqué. Mais parce que ce n'était pas encore assez pour Félucia, elle obligea Tom, Meredith, Sherman et Victor à apprendre à tirer à l'arc pour améliorer leur précision aux lancers de souafle et de cognards.

A la fin de chaque entrainement, Nathan était tellement épuisé qu'il n'en trouvait même plus le courage de faire ses devoirs et vit ses notes s'effondrer de manière calamiteuse alors qu'approchait le premier match de Quidditch. (9)

Dans l'équipe de Serpentard, on abordait le match avec une confiance sans faille. Les poursuiveurs en vert et argent rivalisaient d'adresse pour ficher le souafle dans les anneaux à chaque tentative. Anciennement passeur chevronné au service de Vindicus, Gregorius s'était converti en marqueur impitoyable et sa brutalité à forcer les défenses n'avait d'égale que son incroyable vitesse d'exécution. Il donnait presque l'impression d'évoluer sans balai… (10)

Milo, de son côté, n'avait même pas à se forcer pour dénicher et attraper le vif d'or en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire. Il eut même le loisir de faire plusieurs pauses pour admirer le jeu parfait et dynamique des joueurs de son équipe. Les batteurs notamment, Ganthe et Kirley, étaient si puissants batte en main qu'ils auraient pu arracher les trois poteaux d'or d'un seul lancer de cognard s'ils eussent été leurs cibles. Avec un sourire cruel, Milo plaignait les frêles Serdaigle et les idiots de Gryffondor quand ils auraient face à une équipe aussi puissante et efficace.

Il y avait un bémol cependant : l'absence d'Alienor se faisait cruellement sentir. Demetrius avait beau faire autant d'efforts qu'il le pouvait, jamais il n'arriverait à la cheville de la jeune Lantiem, cette dernière étant la seule à pouvoir rivaliser d'adresse avec Gregorius. Mais Milo n'était pas inquiet pour autant, il plierait chaque match avant que leurs adversaires n'aient le temps de riposter. Ce serait aussi facile que les quatre dernières années.

A Serdaigle aussi, on se montrait optimiste. Mais bien qu'elle eût une confiance totale en les capacités individuelles et collectives de son équipe, Flora Lufström ne cessait de rappeler qu'il ne fallait aucun cas sous-estimer leurs adversaires et qu'il était nécessaire de jouer chaque match comme si c'était une finale du championnat. Ainsi, chacun et chacune prenait très au sérieux l'ensemble des trois séances d'entraînement qu'ils disputaient chaque semaine, et s'appliquait à travailler figures acrobatiques et stratégies complexes sans aucune interruption pendant les deux heures d'entrainement.

A Poufsouffle, en revanche, personne ne se berçait d'illusion. La seule journée dont les joueurs en jaune et noir disposait était presque de trop. Ils étaient pratiquement tous démotivés par la compétition avant même de disputer le moindre match. En fait, les séances d'entrainement ne constituaient en fait qu'une bonne occasion pour cette bande d'amis de se retrouver et d'échanger les derniers potins tout en marquant un but de temps en temps dans les anneaux désertés. (11)

Un tel manque de motivation dégoûtait Christopher au plus haut point. La jeune recrue des Poufsouffle savait que son équipe était la moins bien partie dans la course au titre de champion de Poudlard, mais il était loin de s'imaginer que la principale raison de cette fatalité était l'insouciance et le désintérêt de ses coéquipiers pour le Quidditch. Il se demandait même pourquoi ces fainéants avaient postulé pour faire partie de l'équipe. Dorian Jeece les avait-il choisis par défaut, voyant que personne d'autre ne se dévouait ? Avait-il lui aussi été animé par une flamme combattive qui s'était éteinte progressivement au fur et à mesure qu'il se rendait compte à quel point les tentatives de former une équipe soudée et dynamique étaient vouées à l'échec ?

Etait-ce là la seule fierté de Poufsouffle ? Se complaire dans une confortable médiocrité, protégés par leur réputation de cancres et de bons à rien ? Christopher avait vérifié : depuis 1900, l'équipe des Blaireaux n'avait gagné que quatre fois la coupe de Quidditch à Poudlard, et aucune au 21ème siècle. En fait, le seul match qu'ils aient gagné ces dix dernières années était celui, remporté par chance un an auparavant, contre les champions de Serpentard.

Plus que jamais en apprenant cela, Christopher se sentait proche des convictions d'Eric et se sentait révolté à l'idée que personne ne fît le moindre effort pour rétablir l'honneur de Poufsouffle, d'autant plus que l'effort et la persévérance étaient censés être les maîtres-mots de la Maison. Sachant qu'il n'y gagnerait probablement rien d'autre que la satisfaction du travail bien fait, Christopher finit par se démarquer du groupe et s'entraîner tout seul les dimanches après-midi. Au moins arriverait-il à marquer quelques points, à défaut de gagner des matchs perdus d'avance… (12)

oOoOo

Cette année, ce fut au tour des Serdaigle et des Poufsouffle de disputer le premier match. Très peu de personnes s'y déplacèrent cependant, persuadés que les jaune et noir ne seraient même pas capables d'inscrire le moindre point face à la véritable machine de vol bien rôdée qu'était l'équipe des Serdaigle.

Hester avait préféré prendre un peu de repos pour soulager sa conscience de toutes ces heures de travail. Elle avait en fait commencé par proposer à Nathan de la rejoindre à la bibliothèque, mais ce dernier avait dû décliner l'invitation car Felucia avait profité du temps libre imposé par le match pour programmer une dernière séance avant la rencontre fatidique contre les Serpentard.

Eric se montrait lui aussi indifférent au sort de l'équipe de sa maison et avait préféré profiter de l'absence des professeurs – tous au stade – pour se faufiler dans une salle libre et s'entrainer une nouvelle fois à l'utilisation de maléfices anti-vampires. Seul Christopher qui était dans l'équipe de Quidditch, et Thelma, qui avait tenu à l'encourager, étaient présents dans le stade. Le reste du groupe, bien que Poufsouffle pour la moitié d'entre eux, s'était également désintéressés de l'événement.

Milo, au contraire, avait décidé d'assister au massacre des Poufsouffle. D'une part, il ne supportait plus ces blaireaux puants depuis qu'Hortshore lui avait ravi Alienor et, d'autre part, Serdaigle serait la deuxième équipe que lui et son équipe devraient affronter, et probablement la plus coriace. Comme Gregorius était absent – en retenue pour avoir brutalisé un élève de deuxième année – c'était à Milo qu'incombait la tâche de surveiller les menaces potentielles et imaginer une stratégie efficace pour les contrer.

\- Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, chers professeurs et chers élèves, je vous souhaite la bienvenue au premier match de la saison de Quidditch à Poudlard !

L'introduction dynamique de Zack Weasley ne fut que très peu suivie en raison du nombre réduit de personnes qui assistaient au match. Cela ne déstabilisa aucunement le jeune commentateur qui se dressait fièrement au sommet des tribunes en compagnie de son cousin.

\- Voici tout d'abord l'extraordinaire équipe de Serdaigle – sûrement la meilleure depuis des années – menée d'une main de maître par Flora Lufström !

Sous les applaudissements peu nourris des Serdaigle et les faibles huées des Poufsouffle et des Serpentard, les sept joueurs habillés de robes bleu marine firent leur entrée sur le terrain. Le dos droit, la mine assurée, et le regard pétillant, ils fusèrent en direction du centre du stade et se placèrent en demi-cercle devant Mrs Robins, l'arbitre de la rencontre. Pendant ce temps-là, fidèle à son rôle de commentateur, Jack s'appliquait à énumérer les noms de chacun d'entre eux :

\- Nous avons tout d'abord Lufström en attrapeur, Ridinger en gardien, Vinnerstein et Sorensen en batteurs et, pour finir, Sclero, Berenson et Bartola en tant que poursuiveurs !

L'arrivée des joueurs en bleu connut quelques applaudissements de la part des Serdaigle et des Gryffondor. En revanche, lorsque les Poufsouffle se montrèrent à leur tour, ce fut dans un silence complet.

\- Poufsouffle, une équipe peut-être pas si mauvaise que ça, commenta Zack, disons qu'elle fait de son mieux.

Si les supporters de Pousfouffle avaient vraiment protesté devant la moquerie de Zack, cela ne s'était pas du tout remarqué. Seuls les rires des Serdaigle et des Serpentard se faisaient entendre. Christopher n'en pouvait plus, il avait hâte de commencer pour prouver que le public avait tort jeter tout de suite Poufsouffle à la poubelle.

A la seconde où le coup de sifflet retentit, il s'empara du souafle sans attendre et fusa en direction des buts de Serdaigle !

* * *

 **Note de fin** : Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! En espérant qu'il vous ait plu. Je crois me rappeler que quand je l'ai écrit, cette idée d'entrainement dans la Forêt Interdite m'est venue comme ça, au moment de la rédaction. À l'origine, je n'avais pas prévu de détailler autant l'entrainement de Nathan.

 **Notes annexes** :

(1) **Nathan dans l'équipe de Quidditch** : Hé oui ! Cette information a été gardé secrète pendant au moins un chapitre, il se peut que vous ayez même oublié qu'il avait postulé. En même temps, c'était obligé qu'il soit pris. Quant au fait que la capitaine de Gryffondor souhaite rester discrète sur la nomination de Nathan en gardien, c'est directement inspiré du premier tome de la Saga HP, quand Dubois intègre Harry dans son équipe de Quidditch.

(2) **Pénélope Deauclaire** : Oui, vous avez bien lu. J'ai décidé que la première petite amie de Percy était devenue la nouvelle Irma Pince. Elle avait déjà fait une petite apparition dans le tome 1 lors des recherches communes qu'Hester et Tina avaient entrepris pour découvrir l'identité du loup-garou de l'école.

(3) **Coupe de Quidditch à Poudlard** : Le palmarès des deux-cents dernières années auquel Hester fait référence est totalement inventé, JK Rowling n'ayant pas (encore) parlé de Quidditch en détail dans Pottermore. Ainsi, en écrivant cette conversation, j'élaboré un tableau excel qui énumère les victoires de chaque maison depuis 1900 (je n'ai pas encore eu le courage de remonter plus loin). Il s'avère donc que, dans mon imaginaire, au moment des événements relatés dans ce tome 3, Serdaigle domine les quatre maisons avec cinquante victoires depuis 1900. Suivi de près par Gryffondor qui en aligne quarante-neuf tandis que Serpentard est à quarante (merci Vindicus et ses cinq succès consécutifs). Loin derrière, les Poufsouffle n'ont réussi à gagner que quatre fois la coupe, le dernier succès remontant à 1981 (année ô combien importante tant pour les sorciers britanniques que pour les moldus français).

(4) **Discussion sur les palmarès** : Ce genre de détail n'intéresse peut-être personne, mais tant pis, je le dis quand même. Cette légère dispute entre Hester et Nathan m'a été inspirée par une discussion de 2007 entre deux amis à moi fans de foot. L'un supporter de Marseille (équipe avec le plus grand palmarès), l'autre de Lyon (équipe dont le palmarès évolue), ils arrêtaient pas de se chamailler à propos de leurs équipes respectives.

(5) **Felucia Tholme** : A la fois cynique et passionné, ce personnage secondaire est arrivé assez tôt dans l'histoire. Dès le premier tome, en fait. Mais c'est vraiment dans ce tome-ci qu'elle prend toute son importance. Son prénom et son nom de famille (inspirés de l'univers de Star Wars) ont beau avoir été choisis bien avant l'écriture de la _Guerre des Hybrides_ , il a néanmoins fallu attendre ce tome 3 pour que je lui donne une apparence concrète. Ainsi, c'est autant par son charisme et sa hargne que par son apparence atypique (avec ses mèches roses et ses piercings aux oreilles) que Felucia s'est imposé comme un leader déterminé dans mon esprit. J'espère qu'elle aura son effet dans le vôtre également.  
(6) **Topographie de Pouldard** : Un peu inventée. Avant de publier un croquis sur je-se-sais-plus-quel site (Pottermore, sûrement), JK Rowling n'avait jamais vraiment trop détaillé l'organisation géographie. On sait juste que le lac est probablement au sud, car Harry et les autres disent qu'ils font fausse route lorsqu'ils le voient à la fenêtre et qu'ils cherchent la Tour Nord. En ce qui concerne la Forêt interdite, il me semble avoir lu dans les premiers tomes que le soleil se couchait dessus. Donc logiquement, elle est à l'ouest. Les montagnes enneigées, je les imagine plus au nord. Et à l'est, Pré-au-Lard.

(7) **L'analogie à la Forêt de Dean** : Ceci est clairement un clin d'œil aux révélations de JK Rowling. Dans plusieurs interviews, elle avait déjà spécifié qu'elle avait imaginé la Forêt interdite en pensant à la Forêt de Dean. D'autant plus que dans le Tome 7 de la saga, Harry et ses amis vont se cacher dans la véritable Forêt de Dean, pendant l'épisode de la biche argentée.

(8) **Gale, le ceinture au pelage noir** : Je plaide coupable, j'ai écrit ce tome en même temps que je lisais les Hunger Games. Il se peut donc que vous voyiez plusieurs clins d'œil comme celui-ci. Et d'ailleurs, avant de me faire charrier là-dessus, j'assume totalement faire partie de la Team Gale. Oui, j'ai beau me sentir plus gentil Poufsouffle que Gryffy fonceur ou Serpy calculateur, mais ça m'empêche pas de préférer le grand et beau garçon ténébreux à cet espèce de poule mouillée pleurnicharde et flippante qu'est Peeta Mellark.

(9) **Entrainement draconien dans la Forêt Interdite** : étant donné mon adoration pour la saga Dragon Ball Z, je ne serai pas surpris qu'inconsciemment, je me suis basé sur l'entrainement atypique de Tortue Géniale pour former Sangoku et Krilin. Vous ne connaissez pas ? C'est un entrainement à base de livraisons de bouteilles de lait et le labourage de champs sous 40° à l'ombre avec une carapace de 20 kgs sur le dos.

(10) **L'impression de voler sans balai** : C'est aussi une réflexion tirée de l'esprit de Harry lorsqu'il voit à l'œuvre les joueurs irlandais pour la première fois dans « Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu ».

(11) **L'attitude des Poufsouffle** : Oui, désolé, c'est un peu caricatural. Surtout qu'à l'origine, je m'identifie aux valeurs de Poufsouffle moi aussi. Mais afin qu'Eric, Christopher et Thelma puissent briller par leurs coups d'éclats les prochaines années, il fallait bien partir de quelque part. Ne vous inquiétez pas, les Poufsouffle finiront bien vite par briller.

(12) **Christopher Reinstad** : Bien qu'apparaissant comme un battant et un adversaire de valeur. Ce personnage m'est totalement antipathique. Lorsque je l'ai imaginé, j'avais clairement Zacharias Smith en tête, même si son apparence de vautour grand et maigre le fasse plutôt ressembler à Viktor Krum. Vous vous rappelez peut-être ce grand né-moldu à l'air autant qui faisait partie du même groupe que Nathan et Dalia lorsqu'ils ont visité Pré-au-Lard ensemble ? Eh bah, c'est lui. Et il n'est pas parti pour devenir plus sympathique…


End file.
